Strict Academy
by Animefan1900
Summary: Kai starts at a new school. Immediately he is bullied brutally every day. What can he do when teachers don't believe him or see it? And how things are in home? How can Kai go through all of it? Especially when he's framed from using and selling drugs? Rated: M because of the language and abuse (at the moment) Note: Bladebreakers haven't met. (There is no beyblading) PS.RAPE WARNING
1. First Day, Fight And Bullied

_I know there are people waiting other updates but I had to get this out of my head to be able to concentrae on others. Enjoy XDD_

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day, Fight And Bullied

'BOY! GET DOWN HERE AND CLEAN!' Mr. Hiwatari yelled.

'Yes, sir!' Kai replied quickly but he was careful that he didn't raise his voice too much. His father was already angry for no reason. Kai walked quickly to the kitchen and began to wash dishes. It took him forever. Walking back to his room and dropped on the bed. Then Kai's mother walked in with no expression on her face.

'What?' Kai spoke tiredly.

'Don't give me that attitude, boy. Here is your new timetable and application,' Mrs. Hiwatari ordered.

'What timetable?' Kai sat up.

'It's for a new school, where you are going. Hopefully you will learn some respect,' she said throwing paper on the bed and left. Kai picked it up. His eyes widened after seeing his schedule.

'Are they serious? Every day starts at 8 am and ends at 5 pm!' Kai complained and dropped back down. And that was not all. There was a dress code. Black shoes, grey trousers, white collar shirt, black tie and grey jacket. Kai hated dress codes. In those clothes Kai always felt stupid. Standing up Kai grabbed his school bag, pens and other school stuff. First thing in the morning he has to do is to get his school uniform from school. And it had to happen before first class starts.

'It looks like I'm going early to bed,' Kai sighed after closing his bag. Kai glanced at the clock. It was 9 pm. He was about to change his clothes when his father yelled again.

'BOY! GET DOWN HERE!' Mr. Hiwatari yelled. Kai narrowed his eyes angrily.

' _What now?'_ Kai thought. He went back down and saw very angry man.

'There is more cleaning to do. Get lost,' Mr. Hiwatari ordered.

'Like what? Besides I have to wake up early tomorrow that I won't be late,' Kai stated.

'It doesn't concern me, boy. Leave,' Mr. Hiwatari didn't watch Kai while talking. Before Kai could say anything else, their house butler came and led him out towards the cleaning closet.

'I don't have time to do this!' Kai protested but butler threw a mop and detergent into his arms before leaving. Kai was left dumfounded. His home was a mansion and a very big one.

' _Better get started,'_ Kai sighed. With quick movements Kai mopped back and forth. After three hours he had cleaned entire mansion, three floors. And next, he had to clean the dust. Around 3 pm he was finally ready and dead tired. His arms were dumb. Kai didn't have energy to change his clothes and he fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Kai slowly opened his eyes. First thing he saw was a clock. Eyes widening Kai shot out of the bed. Time was almost 11 am.

'SHIT!' Kai cursed, grabbed his bag and left running towards the front door. Luckily, his parents had left to work already. Kai also realized how far the school was. If he would walk, he has to wake up at 6 am. But thanks to the training his father had put him through Kai was able to run to school under half an hour. At the school gates Kai was panting. Furthermore the gate was closed. Growling Kai climbed over it and run to the door. He was a mess. As Kai was about to walk forward, a hand touched him to the shoulder. Kai turned around and saw an old man. In the name tag read: Preston Davis and a head guard.

'Who are you and how did you get inside?' he asked angrily.

'I slept in,' Kai pulled the application from his pocket. Preston took it narrowing his eyes. Without a word he grabbed Kai's arm and led him towards the headmaster's office.

'I can walk myself,' Kai said but Preston ignored him. They arrived in front of the door. Preston knocked on the door. Inside Kai saw a man who also had angry expression on his face.

'Who is this?' headmaster asked.

'Our new student apparently,' Preston said and put Kai's application in front of him. Kai felt how the grip tightened.

'Can you let go of my arm?' Kai asked.

'Boy,' headmaster stated firmly. Kai moved his eyes at him.

'Kai Hiwatari, age 14 and already late three hours. Do you have something to say?' headmaster read.

'I slept it. My father put me to clean our house right before I was about to go to sleep. It was 9 pm at the moment,' Kai spoke.

'That's just excuse kid. I will let it slide this once since it's the first day. My name is Jason Cooper. Preston will give you the uniform, you will put it on and go to next class,' headmaster explained. In next ten minutes Kai had his uniform on and walking upstairs. His first class was math while his classmates' first class was physics at 8 am. While waiting tie began to annoy him already as did shirt. Other students began to arrive and Kai saw a boy with blue hair with a little shorter blond boy. They were laughing like crazy kids. Kai moved his eyes away.

'Hey! Are you new?' happy voice asked. It was the boy with blue hair.

'I'm Tyson and this is Max. What's your name?' Tyson spoke.

'Kai,' Kai answered quickly.

'You don't talk much. It looks like you have math. I give you a little warning. Teacher is shit and really annoying,' Tyson whispered before Max began to pull him forward.

'Our class is about to start,' Max noted. Tyson walked backwards and pointed past Kai. Kai turned and saw woman walking with big math books. She stopped in front of Kai.

'I heard about you. I bet headmaster told you this but I will say this one more time. In this school we don't accept students who come late,' teacher explained while other students walked past them.

'You have been warned. Now, go sit down and listen what I'm going to teach,' she pointed towards the classroom. Walking in Kai noticed over twenty students. There were people staring at him with narrowed eyes and smirk on their faces.

'We have a late student, Kai Hiwatari. I'm Anna McSeen. Everyone, sit down and open your ears,' she said quickly and walked in front of the desks. Kai walked past few students and sat down. After Anna explained calculations she told them to work. It didn't take long before Kai felt something hit him behind his head. He turned around and saw paper ball on the ground. Looking up Kai saw two tall boys. Boy with dark red hair right behind him waved his hand smirking.

' _So, it was him who threw it,'_ Kai growled but turned back in front. He tried to concentrate on his work but jerk behind him didn't let him. Now he was throwing rubber bands towards him.

'Would you stop it?' Kai whispered turning back around.

'Why would I do that? I don't need to listen to you. Right Robert?' boy whispered. Purple haired boy smirked as well.

'Yeah Johnny. And don't cry like a little bitch,' Robert laughed. Johnny took another rubber band, stretched it and released. It came right against Kai's face.

'Stop it you moron!' Kai growled. Then quick sound came from front. Kai turned and saw Anna right in front of his desk.

'It looks like you need more instructions boy. Eyes forward!' Anna shouted.

'They are the ones who are bothering me. I'm trying to study,' Kai protested.

'No excuses! Eyes forward!' she said again and continued walking between student desks.

'Is baby going to cry?' Johnny whispered. Kai kept his eyes on his book and leaned against his hand.

' _What an idiot,'_ Kai thought. Five minutes before class was over Anna gave them their homework, over 50 tasks. Now Kai understood what Tyson meant. Math teacher really sucked. While walking out Kai checked his next lesson, history. Turning right he searched the classroom. He began following other students who were in same class. Tyson and Max came towards them at the same time.

'Kai! How was math?' Tyson yelled.

'Stupid,' Kai stated. To make matters worse, Robert and Johnny appeared.

'Does little baby have friends?' Johnny mocked.

'No,' Kai replied and walked past Tyson and Max. At least he tried. Johnny ran in front of him.

'We are not done talking to you baby,' Johnny smirked.

'Don't call me that, jerk! I didn't come here to fight someone worthless motherfucker,' Kai snarled. Everyone in the hall turned to them. No one had ever spoken like that towards Johnny or Robert.

'What did you just say?' Johnny's smile left.

'You heard me! Get lost!' Kai hissed. Immediately he felt fist on his cheek. Johnny also grabbed Kai by his jacket. Bags dropped on the ground.

'No small fry talks to me like that. You need a lesson,' Johnny surprised Kai by kicking him on the groin.

'Ah!' Kai yelled and dropped on his knees.

'Look at this baby people! Baby who licks his father's cock every single night!' Johnny yelled and kicked Kai on the stomach. Air left from Kai's lungs. Lying on his side Kai coughed. No one stopped Johnny who continued kicking. Growling Kai kicked up and hit Johnny on the stomach as well.

'Stop that you fucker!' Kai stood up while holding his hand on his stomach.

'What is going on in here?!' Preston yelled.

' _Just great!'_ Kai cursed.

'Kai Hiwatari! To the office! Now! Everyone else, get lost!' Preston took Kai by his arm yet again and pulled him with him.

* * *

-In The Office-

Headmaster Jason rubbed his forehead and watched Kai sitting in front of him.

'First you are late, then math teacher complains and now you kick one of the students. Do you think this is funny?' Jason walked back and forth.

'Johnny was the one who started it. There were other students who saw it as well,' Kai protested.

'I asked a question! Do you think it's funny?' Jason growled.

'No!' Kai was so frustrated.

'Don't raise your voice boy! That earned you detention after school. And don't think it will be short one! Get out!' Jason shouted back. Kai slammed the door shut and walked towards his class which had started already.

' _Johnny will pay for this!'_ Kai promised himself. With small knock he opened the class door and without looking went to sit down. And like everyone else, teacher got mad.

'To you I'm Linnea Davis and I'm the boss in this class. Behave,' she said while dropping papers on his desk. At least he was left alone otherwise.

'This is so stupid,' Kai growled. There were two more classes and detention. Kai decided to go the bathroom. Putting his bag down Kai took some water and splashed it against his face. He needed to calm down, ignore them and get through the day. Lifting his shirt up Kai checked his stomach. There was a nasty red bruise. Other students he hadn't seen yet arrived and went to toilets. While putting his shirt back Johnny and Robert came. Without saying anything they grabbed Kai by his arms.

'Hey! Let go! What are you doing? Fuck off!' Kai struggled against the grips but they pushed him to a toilet.

'What the fuck are you doing?!' Kai panicked as he saw two other students laughing. Two more, a boy and a girl, were throwing his school books, papers, his phone and everything else in the toilet.

'Stop it!' Kai shouted louder than before. Johnny and Robert pushed Kai on his knees in front of the toilet. Kai wouldn't have it. He squirmed widely.

'Michael and Eddy! Do it!' Robert ordered.

'What?' Kai asked but Michael grabbed his hair as Eddy took a hold of Kai's shoulder. They pushed his head in the toilet and underwater. Immediately Kai kicked out and tried to raise his head up to get oxygen. His hair, tie, shirt and jacket got wet.

'This is for kicking me you fucker!' Johnny laughed. Kai began to squirm more widely as he ran out of air.

'Don't kill him Johnny,' pink haired girl smirked.

'Don't worry about it Mariah. Destroy his stuff with Lee,' Johnny spoke.

'We did it already. His phone is…was one of the most expensive phones on this planet,' Mariah said.

'It looks like he's a rich brat,' Lee stated.

'It looks like we have a job to do guys. I hate rich and spoiled brats,' Robert planned. Kai's kicking had slowed down drastically. They pulled him back up. Kai took a deep breath and coughed loudly. His upper body was soaked.

'We are going to have so much fun with you, cock sucker,' Johnny whispered in Kai's ear.

'Try to use right mock words that are true, idiots,' Kai growled. They pushed him back down.

'And you watch your mouth!' Michael warned.

'Finish it. Class is about to start,' Mariah said before leaving with Lee. Next five seconds everyone let go of Kai and left almost running. Kai coughed next minute without stopping. Pushing himself up Kai walked to his bag and saw everything destroyed. He kept staring them as bathroom door opened again. Tall boy with long and black hair stepped closer.

'What do you want?' Kai growled.

'Take it easy man. I'm Ray. It looks like you have a huge problem,' Ray pointed down.

'Get lost. I don't need any help,' Kai said picking his stuff up.

'It is your choice. I would like to suggest that you change your clothes,' Ray said.

'What classes you have left?' Ray asked suddenly.

'Chemistry, PE and religion,' Kai said.

'In that order, teachers are Damon McCooper, Theodore Hutton and Catherine Quin. Long day when you include your detention,' Ray smiled and left.

' _Looks like everyone knows about it,'_ Kai said before walking to his classes. After three long hours Kai walked towards the office. He didn't know where his detention was and he didn't care. His clothes were almost dry but his books weren't. None of the teachers were happy and Kai got yelled at. Headmaster Jason and head guard Preston were already waiting.

'Three more complaints. This is going to be a very long evening for you. Preston is going to watch you while you are sitting on your sorry ass and write all papers full. Oh, and clean all classroom floors. I'm going home now. Preston, make sure he's here four hours,' Jason said before leaving.

' _FOUR HOURS! SHIT!'_ Kai sighed. Preston pushed Kai forward and in the office. His eyes widened seeing all those papers. There were at least over 100 papers and maybe even more. And not only that, he had clean every classroom floor. It's going to take forever. Plus, he had his homework. In math 10 tasks and lot of essays to write. And everything had to be done for next day.

'Start. Now,' Preston ordered and sat down. Taking his pen Kai began to write _'It's wrong to break the rules'_ all over again. At 7 pm Kai was finally done. His wrist hurt like hell.

'Start cleaning and fast. I don't have time for this anyway' Preston ordered next. As Kai washed the halls with a mop, Preston stood right behind him with his arms crossed. Somehow at 9 pm Kai was done cleaning the classroom floors. His hands were full of vesicles and his back hurt.

'Get lost! Remember to be back here before 8 am!' Preston warned. As Kai walked in the dark he tried to come up with a solution to his problem. He had to go to sleep but he had to do his homework as well. And he didn't know what his parents would do either. After an hour and a half he saw his so called home. Opening the door he was greeted by his father who slapped him on the cheek so hard that Kai fell down.

'Where were you brat?!' Mr. Hiwatari yelled. Kai brought his hand to his cheek and sat up.

'Why would you care?' Kai asked but it was another mistake. His father kicked him.

' _Why can't I keep my mouth shut?'_ Kai thought.

'ASNWER!' Mr. Hiwatari yelled.

'I… got detention. But I didn't do anything,' Kai explained.

'Detention? DETENTION!' Mr. Hiwatari yelled and grabbed Kai by his hair.

'Please sir! That hurts!' Kai grabbed father's hand despite the pain on his palms.

'YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT! YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD AND IF YOU EAT AT SCHOOL, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!' he yelled in Kai's ear and threw him on the floor. Immediately Kai ran upstairs. It wasn't that bad at least. Well, Kai hadn't eaten since last night. He was so hungry. Time was 10 pm when Kai began doing his homework. It took him over four hours to do. Finally after a shower at 2 am Kai was able to go to sleep. This time he put more than one alarm.

* * *

 _Here it is! Enjoy! Review etc. :DD_


	2. Punishment, Torture And Drugs

_Finally I was able to update something! XD Motivation was missing. I will start updating others when I find ideas. RIght now I want to write this. Enjoy!_

 _PS: UNDER 18-YEAR-OlD READERS BE AWARE! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS R.A.P.E! IF YOU READ IT, DON'T BLAME ME YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Punishment, Torture And Drugs?

This time Kai woke 6am when his first alarm went off. His hands felt sore and numb. Kai stood up and went to the bathroom. Kai rubbed his stomach where bruises were clearly visible.

' _Curse them,'_ Kai thought while taking a shower. After putting his clothes on Kai headed straight to school since his father didn't allow him to eat. It was 7.45 when Kai walked past the gate. He glanced at his timetable while walking inside.

' _Math again,'_ Kai sighed and walked upstairs. Immediately he saw Johnny and Robert. Without expression Kai walked past them and sat behind his desk. And didn't that make them mad.

'Who do you think you are cocksucker?' Johnny growled.

'No one,' Kai replied and turned his head away. Before Johnny could mock back teacher arrived and yelled everyone to sit down.

'I hope everyone did their homework,' Anna said.

'Yes mam,' everyone said.

'Good. Everyone bring his or her own paper after class is over but now we concentrate on geometry,' Anna said and started writing on the chalkboard. Kai stared blankly at the board before watching down. He was sure that he wasn't only one who hate math, at least some of it. Then it hit him again. A piece of fucking paper was thrown at his head again but this time Kai didn't move an inch. It would only get him trouble with school's teachers and his father if he got detention again. Getting no reaction from Kai Johnny growled a little and kept staring at Kai's back. Anna explained so long that school bell rang. Students put their homework on her desk before leaving. Kai quickly walked back downstairs when he stumbled on Tyson and Max.

'Hello there. How is your second day going?' Tyson asked. Kai thought not answering but decided against it.

'Okay I guess,' he said.

'What's with that voice?' Max questioned.

'Nothing,' Kai walked past them before they could answer. If he could be just left alone everything would be nice but no. Johnny and Robert appeared behind him and pushed him against the wall.

'Let go!' Kai hissed.

'You really continue annoying me. We have to show you what happens when someone crosses us,' Johnny stated. Kai growled and kicked between Johnny's legs as pay back. Next, he hit Robert on the stomach. Johnny dashed back and pushed Kai on the ground. Just then Damon arrived with Theodore and pulled Johnny off. Theodore grabbed Kai at the same time. Headmaster walked to the scene and growled after seeing Kai again.

'Kai Hiwatari! Into my office! Now!' Mr. Cooper ordered.

' _Not again!'_ Kai cursed as Theodore pushed him forward. Damon told Johnny to get back in class.

* * *

-In The Office-

Kai sat in front of Cooper's desk with his hands crossed, again. Cooper placed a paper in front of him.

'Write your father's number! We have to make a call,' he ordered. Kai didn't move. He didn't want his father to know about this. He was already told not to eat or he would get hurt.

'Now,' Cooper said again.

'No. He doesn't care,' Kai stated.

'That doesn't concern me. I told you to write his number and you will do it. You won't leave until you do it,' Cooper said before leaning back on his chair. Kai kept his gaze away and watched out of the window. Kai new he had to make decision. He would most likely sit here forever if he doesn't write father's number. But if he writes it, he definitely would beat Kai up. With that Kai chose sitting still. This went on over an hour.

'Why are you so difficult?' Cooper sighed annoyed. He stood up and opened office's door.

'Preston! Come here!' he called and Kai wondered why. Preston came in with serious expression. Kai straightened himself and watched both men closely. Cooper walked closer and leaned next to Kai's ear.

'There is something you need to know. Public doesn't know about this but we have our own way to… punish our students when they don't do what they are told,' Cooper walked away and sat back down.

'What do you mean?' Kai asked. In what school he ended up in?

'You will see. Preston,' Cooper said smiling. Kai didn't have a time to react when Preston grabbed his neck from behind and began to strangle him.

'Argh!' Kai grabbed Preston's hands and tugged against them. Kai kicked around hit the desk many times. He shut his eyes tightly and opened his mouth for air but Preston tightened his grip. Kai was turning red. He threw his right hand up and hit Preston with his right hand and hands on his neck with his left.

'Preston will let go if you write your father's number,' Cooper said. Kai barely heard what Cooper said. His kicking and hitting slowed down when Preston let go. Kai gasped deeply and coughed grabbing his own neck. But he didn't get to breathe long when Preston started to strangle him again.

'S…top…' Kai gagged.

'Then write the phone number,' Cooper pushed paper forward.

'Fine!' Kai was able to shout. Preston let go immediately. Kai rubbed his neck with his left and he picked up the pen with his right. He coughed while he wrote father's number on the small sheet. When that was done he threw paper and pen towards Cooper without a word. Cooper took it smiling.

'That wasn't so hard, was it? Oh, and one more thing. If you tell anyone what happened here, you will be in big trouble. Use your imagination what will happen. I will call your father now. Get out,' Cooper said while he dialled the number. Preston grabbed Kai's arm and pushed him out of the room. He swallowed and rubbed his neck before turning left. Next class had already started when Kai arrived at the right classroom. It was history again. Taking a deep breathe Kai knocked on the door this time before opening it. Teacher wasn't happy about it.

'Where have you been?' Linnea asked.

'In the office,' was clear answer before Kai began to walk towards his seat.

'I didn't tell you to move!' Linnea stated angrily and Kai stopped.

'Turn around and say it properly,' she told him.

' _Are you shitting me?'_ Kai thought cursing. He only turned his head and showed Linnea his death-glare.

'I was in the office, mam,' Kai's voice showed clear annoyance. He even spat the word 'mam' out of his mouth. Rage appeared on Linnea's face.

'Leave your essay on my desk and sit down. You will get more homework than others,' she said. Kai dropped the essay and growling sat down. God, he was so angry and frustrated.

'Everyone open up your books and let's start!' she ordered. She talked and talked without stopping. Kai closed his eyes sighing. Why was he here? Then someone kicked his chair so hard that Kai hit his stomach against the desk. Kai turned angrily around and saw Johnny.

'Watch your back dick,' he whispered before turning away. Kai turned too without caring. Johnny was dick but then again, he had his friends and they almost drowned him already. It felt like eternity before Linnea was done and students were allowed to leave.

All students had their own locker. While rest of the class went to eat Kai walked to his locker. He was about to puke when he arrived at his locker. Kai put his back down and opened his locker. Just then he felt something sharp against his back. Kai turned around and saw Robert.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked after seeing a knife pointed at him.

'Didn't Johnny tell you to watch your back? We are going to have some fun. Let's go,' Robert hid the knife between them, closed Kai's locker and pushed him forward.

'Don't say a word while we are in the hall,' Robert pressed knife forward. Kai let Robert push him down stairs towards boys change room. Kai saw Michael, Lee, Eddy, Johnny and Mariah greeting them. Robert closed the door.

'What do you want?' Kai asked again as Robert threw his bag on the bench.

'You really are a moron. Does your neck hurt?' Lee giggled. Kai covered bruises on his neck but they had already seen it.

'Don't worry about it. We all have been in that situation but it makes this more fun. You are on teachers' bad side and we are on good side,' Michael smiled. Kai could see sarcasm in it.

'What's your point?' Kai hissed. Michael stepped forward slowly. Kai tried to back away but Robert put knife against his back again.

'That means we get do to whatever we want with you and no one will help you,' Michael leaned only inches away from Kai's face.

'Why would you? I didn't do anything to you since I came here,' Kai asked.

'We know that,' Michael said before hitting Kai's stomach.

'Ah!' Kai fell on his knees. How did they were able to hit so hard? Michael pulled Kai's hair up by his hair.

'We just can't stand your mocking face. Besides, you need to learn some respect,' Michael stated. Suddenly Kai saw his parents faces in front of him saying the same thing. A slap woke him up.

'Focus you dick!' Michael had slapped him. He turned to Eddy and nodded. Kai watched as boy with slightly darker skin walked up to him and pulled him up by holding his hands up tightly.

 ** _WARNING!_**

'What are you fuckers doing?' Kai tried to twist his hands free. Robert hit him on his cheek.

'Shut up! I'm going to enjoy this,' Robert laughed and started to open Kai's jacket and shirt.

'Stop that! Let go off of me!' Kai twisted his arm and struggled against Eddy's hold but tall boy didn't even flinch.

'That's no use little baby,' Eddy chuckled and pulled shirt and jacket off. Kai's pants, shoes, socks and boxers were also taken off.

'Stop!' Kai yelled.

'It's ready!' Mariah shouted. Kai was pushed forward in the boys' shower. Unlike other school showers there was also a bathtub. It was full of water. Eddy pushed Kai on his knees and pushed his head right above the water. Kai's eyes were widened and he gritted his teeth.

'What are you hoping to gain with this?' Kai asked. Johnny bent down next to him.

'Satisfaction. I would hold a breath if I were you,' he warned before counting down. Kai took a deep breath before his head was pushed underwater. It didn't stop him from struggling. Water splashed on the floor and soaked Eddy's clothes. Kai was fighting so hard that Eddy had trouble holding his head down. Kai was able to take an oxygen when he was pushed down again. This time Eddy hold his head with two hands. Kai's hands hit blindly around and tried to pull Eddy's hands off. His legs kicking caused small scratches on his knees because of the floor. They knew Kai wasn't out of breath yet.

'Do it Robert,' Lee courage. Robert opened his pants and pulled his member out.

'It looks like he's a virgin but not for long,' Robert grabbed Kai's hips and it made him trash more. Robert could feel how he tensed when he positioned his own dick on Kai's hole.

'This is going to hurt,' Robert said to himself before he slammed in. Kai's hands trashed around more widely and bubbles appeared around Kai's head. Without waiting Kai to get used to it Robert pounded in and out without care. He pushed in and out so hard that his body rocked back and forth. They could see blood appear and pour down on Kai's thighs.

'Don't pull him out until I cum,' Robert said to Eddy who nodded. While Robert was a time of his life Kai screamed into water and making his air disappear. Kai could feel a disgusting thing pound in him and hit his prostate while he was drowned.

' _Stop! Hurts!'_ thoughts escaped as Kai tried take air but Eddy kept his head down. His face was almost blue when he felt cock move faster. Because of the pain he didn't feel a needle pierce his skin in front of his elbow. Then it burned at the same time. Kai screamed again as he felt something hot liquid go in his ass. His body was shaking when dick pulled out and his head also pulled up. Robert threw him backwards and Kai fell on his back.

' _Why am I so tired?'_ Kai wondered. He was in so much pain that he couldn't move. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Robert put his pants back on.

' _So, he raped me! That bastard!'_ Kai cursed.

 _ **RAPE END**_

'Don't they say that you will always remember the first time?' Johnny asked laughing. Kai gazed at him tiredly when he heard something snap. Kai looked back at Robert and saw a phone.

'You fucker…' Kai wanted to yell.

'It looks like you know what I did. I took a picture of this beautiful moment. And the best part is that you won't do a thing without our permission. Unless you want this picture to end up on school's walls and on the internet,' Robert smirked. He bent down.

'In other words, if we want to fuck you, we will do that. Struggle against us if you want but you won't tell anyone about this. It's not like anyone could believe you but just in case. See you around and it will be soon. Oh, and next class is about to start. Why don't you…. you know… take shower cocksucker,' Robert laughed loudly and left with everyone. Kai angrily hit the floor before trying to calm down. Otherwise he would be questioned.

' _Why did this had to happen?'_ Kai thought before pushing himself up. His legs felt spaghetti but slowly he went to shower. After cleaning himself he went to put his clothes on. He found them clean and dry.

'Thanks a lot,' Kai growled leaving. He had trouble walking and it looked like he was limping. Kai stopped for a moment.

' _Slow down and walk normally,'_ Kai stepped forward. Now it looked like nothing was wrong. Kai finally arrived at right class and went to his seat. He could feel Robert's and Johnny's stare on him. Class took forever to end. During the class energy started to come back but Kai didn't understand where it had left in the first place. Next, it was PE again. Kai followed other students with still face. He suddenly stopped when he had change clothes. Other boys were either half or fully naked. Kai took his PE clothes and went to bathroom. After changing he jogged out and went to gym. Girls from his class were already there. Rest of the boys followed.

'Everyone on straight line!' Theodore yelled. Kai was between two short boys when they were pushed away.

'Hello,' Johnny smirked. Kai felt like something stopped his breathing when Robert and Johnny literally surrounded him.

'Is little baby scared?' Johnny whispered this time.

'Fuck off,' Kai said back when he jumped. Robert had grabbed his ass cheek.'

'Don't touch me,' Kai pushed Robert's hand away successfully.

'That's enough boys. Continue that when I have stopped talking!' Theodore suddenly yelled at them.

'We will,' Robert said. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Theodore made jump and ran around like idiots. Every student was on the ground when class was over.

'Next time we are outside. Make sure you have right equipment,' Theodore said before taking few students to help him. Kai ran back in boys' room and took his clothes. He was just at the bathroom door when Robert grabbed him.

'Don't touch me!' Kai yelled but Robert covered his mouth with his hand and pushed in the bathroom. He left the door unlocked.

'Mmmph!' Kai pushed against Robert's shoulders in vain.

'Shhh! I desperately need a kiss,' Robert faked the sad sound in his voice. He released Kai's mouth but before Kai could say anything Robert covered it again but with his own mouth. Kai kept his lips closed tightly as Robert's tongue licked them. Kai didn't stop pushing. Suddenly Kai heard someone opening the door and so did Robert. Quickly Robert rolled them around that it looked like Kai was on top. Door opened and immediately Theodore pulled Kai off.

'What is happening in here?' he sounded really angry and kept a tight hold. Kai stared at Theodore shocked.

'Oh? First you fight with other students and now you are molesting them! You are in big trouble!' Theodore stated.

'What? I didn't…' Kai started but Theodore cut him off.

'Don't even try to deny it! I caught you read handed!' Theodore was yelling now. Other teachers had arrived when they heard yelling. Preston and headmaster Cooper had also arrived.

'What is going on here?' Cooper asked, 'Don't tell me.'

'Yes. Our new student here is a molester,' Theodore explained.

'You don't understand!' Kai protested.

'Shut up!' Theodore shouted and tightened his grip. Cooper rubbed his forehead angrily when he saw Kai's bag open. He walked to it and began to go through it.

'What are you doing?!' Kai yelled.

'Apparently you are hiding something since you are so worried,' Cooper didn't stop taking stuff out if the bag. Before Kai could say anything, Cooper pulled out a needle and a bottle.

'What?' Kai whispered.

'A molester and a drug user. Call the police,' Cooper ordered.

'No! Those aren't mine!' Kai protested as Theodore started push him. Kai struggled against him.

'Lock him somewhere before police arrives. I have to call his father here since he is underage,' Cooper took his phone out.

'I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BELIEVE ME!' Kai yelled desperately as he was pushed put of the room.

Behind them Robert walked to Johnny.

'When did you have time to place heroin in his bag?' he whispered.

'When Theodore found you and him kissing,' Johnny whispered. Robert chuckled and gave Johnny a high five.

'How much did you give him heroin?' Robert whispered.

'Enough that it will show in drug test but not to bring him unconscious,' Johnny ansered.

* * *

-With Kai-

'Let go off of me! I'm innocent!' Kai yelled as he washed pushed in a storage room. Theodore immediately locked the door. Kai ran to the door and tried to open it.

'Let me out! I don't use drugs!' Kai yelled while banging against it. He didn't want his father to come or anything else to happen.

'Shut up and stop that! You father is on his way and I can tell he's not happy!' Theodore yelled behind the door. Kai fell on his knees and placed his head against the door. Small tears poured down from his eyes.

* * *

 _There you go! I got mad while writing that rape. I don't hate Robert or Michael but they are like this in this story. :( I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think. :)_


	3. Detoxification, Friends And Heroin

_Here you go. I finally got something. I did adopt couple of stories and I have to write them down quickly. But here this for now. Kai is in big trouble again._

* * *

Chapter 3: Detoxification, Friends And Heroin

Kai was still in his gym outfit in storage room. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. School bell had rung but he didn't care about that. His father was coming and Kai couldn't help but to think what he would to him.

' _I bet it was Johnny who put it in my bag. That bastard!'_ Kai sighed, closed his eyes and leaned his head the wall behind him. There had to be some way to him to prove that someone else put the drugs in his back.

' _He probably did it while headmaster and other teachers were yelling at me,'_ Kai thought. He didn't know how long he sat there when storage door was opened. Kai saw Preston and police officers.

'Get up and let's go to boys' change room. Other students have left,' Preston said and pulled Kai up by his arm. As they arrived Preston sat Kai down on the bench. Just then Cooper arrived with very furious man, Susumu Hiwatari. Kai gulped.

'Show me your arm,' one of the police ordered. Kai saw a needle in officer's hand.

'What's that?' Kai asked without moving. Without getting an answer Preston grabbed Kai's arm and held it still.

'Hey!' Kai protested as police pushed needle into his arm. After a while he pulled it out and put it into some weird machine in his hand. Preston let go of Kai's arm and stepped back.

'Where did you get these?' another police officer asked while showing a plastic bag. Inside was a bottle and a needle.

'Those are not mine,' Kai replied but police shook his head. Kai heard Cooper growling.

'Let's try that again. Where did you get these?' police said.

'I don't know! I have never seen them before!' Kai hissed.

'Don't lie to me. They were inside your bag. Where. Did. You. Get. Them?' police leaned closer.

'I told you already! Those aren't mine! I don't use drugs!' Kai growled.

'If that's so, then explain this,' other officer came back and showed the green light from the machine. In green light it read, "Positive". Kai didn't say anything.

'I took a sample from your blood and tested it. According to this you have heroin in your blood. Why's that?' police asked.

' _What? How do I have heroin in my blood?'_ Kai thought.

'Answer boy. We have two evidences already. Where did you get heroin?' police asked. Kai brought his head into his hands and sighed.

'You can ask me that so many times you want but I DON'T KNOW!' Kai yelled. Police straightened growling. He turned to adults.

'Only thing we can do now is that we write a report about this and write his crime in his police record but we can't arrest him because he's underage. But we will put him into detoxification and give him a fine,' policed wrote down and explained.

'I don't need a detoxification!' Kai protested.

'Shut up boy!' Susumu yelled. Kai leaned back. He recognized the look in his eyes. Susumu turned to police.

'How long detoxification is?' he asked.

'It depends how you want to do it. If Kai is going into facility, then it's around couple of months but if not, then maybe a year,' he answered.

'Do you know what to do boy?' Susumu stared at Kai.

'I don't need… detoxification,' Kai whispered.

'How about this?' Cooper suddenly said.

'Kai is watched 24/7 while we continue like this didn't happen. Police record, fine and report shall be done but Kai won't be put into a facility. Unless he's caught using drugs again. Besides we don't want some kid to ruin Hiwatari's name or our school's reputation,' Cooper suggested.

'Alright. It will stretch the rules but okay. We will go now. Bye Mr. Hiwatari,' police said before leaving. Susumu turned around also but stopped.

'We will have a talk back home after school. You come straight home. Don't even think about going anywhere else,' Susumu said before leaving.

'Get dressed and get to class,' Cooper said, 'Preston will watch you in here.'

Kai quickly changed his clothes but he couldn't stop wondering.

' _It has to be Johnny's and Robert fault but when did they put heroin in me?'_ Kai thought as he was done dressing up and leaving. Preston followed him closely behind him.

It was biology next and Claudia Campbell was the teacher. She wasn't happy when Kai arrived but she didn't say anything as Kai sat down. After talking about animals and plants class was over. She gave Kai extra work since he came late. Kai jogged out of the classroom. He walked quickly towards the next class when he collided into someone. It was Ray. Tyson and Max were with him.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' Ray asked when he saw Preston. He just stood there.

'Is he following you or something?' Tyson asked.

'Something like that,' Kai sighed.

'Why?' Max asked.

'None of your business,' Kai growled.

'He's watching you that if you take heroin,' Ray said. Kai's eyes snapped open.

'How do you know that?' Kai asked.

'Your entire glass talks about it. Mostly Johnny and Robert,' Ray answered.

'You use drugs?' Tyson asked.

'No!' Kai protested, 'I don't remember stabbing myself with a needle or putting them inside my bag.' Three boys glanced at him.

'Then someone else had to put it in your bag,' Tyson said,

'I have an idea who but I can't prove it,' Kai sighed,

'You think it was Johnny or Robert, right?' Ray asked.

'Yeah but I don't care. I have to keep their hands off me and that's it,' Kai said.

'But then that means you have a criminal record from drugs even though drugs weren't yours,' Max asked.

'If it were them, how did they give heroin to you?' Ray asked.

'I don't know!' Kai grunted before dashing past them.

'I think he's hiding something,' Ray said. He watched how Preston followed Kai.

'It must be annoying to have someone follow your ass everywhere,' Tyson stated.

* * *

-With Kai After Last Lesson-

Kai was walking towards his so-called home yet again but this time he was frightened inside. It was 6 pm when he was home. Butler opened the door and Susumu was standing there with his wife, Katherine. Butler took Kai's bag and stepped aside.

'What do you have to say to yourself?!' Susumu yelled.

'I don't know what to tell you! You won't believe me anyway!' Kai yelled frightened. Susumu pulled his hand back and punched Kai onto face. Kai hit the wall behind him and fell on his ass.

'Why would I believe you if you are lying to me all the time?! You are nothing but a liar!' Susumu yelled.

'I haven't lied to you! I don't know how heroin got in my back!' Kai protested.

'ENOUGH FOR EXCUSES!' Susumu shouted. Kai haven't seen his father this angry before.

'Take a deep breath dear,' Katherine said. Kai watched Susumu close his eyes and calm himself down before opening them again. He still looked very angry. Kai felt blood run down from his nose and lip.

'Take that brat into basement!' Susumu ordered. Their own guards grabbed Kai by his arms and pulled him past towards the dark door behind the corner.

' _What is this?'_ Kai thought. This was unusual punishment. Usually father would hit him couple of times and lock him in his own room. After walking down the stairs guards pushed Kai inside the dark room.

'What is this?' Kai asked quickly but guards pulled his jacket, shirt and tie off and pulled his arms up and snapped chains around his wrists.

'What are you doing?! Let go!' Kai yelled. Guards pulled As guards backed away Kai was hanging from the ceiling. His feet didn't reach the floor.

'I'm going to teach you respect!' Susumu yelled and pulled a whip out. Kai gulped and struggled against the shackles. Susumu walked behind him and pulled the whip back and brought it down hard. Kai screamed loudly. Susumu increased his speed as he continued whipping against Kai's back. Kai's voice was horse from screaming but he couldn't stop it. He could feel blood ran down on his back. Blood red marks covered his back.

'S…top! Please!' Kai begged.

'Don't you dare to think I'm going to stop this! You are disrespectful fucking brat!' Susumu whipped Kai again.

'Please! I'm sorry! Stop!' Kai couldn't take it. He wanted to this to stop now.

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' Susumu brought the whip down harder than before. Kai screamed from the pain. After a half hour Susumu finally laid the whip down. Kai panted loudly. He was sweating and he couldn't move. Susumu pulled Kai's chin up. In Kai's eyes everything was blurry.

'What do you have to say now?' Susumu asked. Kai didn't say anything and kept panting.

'That's what I thought,' Susumu smirked. He let go and let Kai's head fell down.

'One more thing. If you like heroin so much, I'm going to give it to you,' Susumu said.

'N… no… please,' Kai tried to speak but his throat hurt. Susumu took a needle out and took a heroin bottle out.

' _Dad has drugs? What…'_ Kai thought. He watched the needle broaching him.

'No,' Kai tried to anything but he couldn't move. Susumu hit him into stomach.

'Argh!' Kai lost his breath.

'Have a nice sleep,' Susumu said before pushing needle though Kai's neck.

'D…amn y…ou,' Kai panted as he felt effects of heroin immediately. Susumu unchained Kai and let him drop on the ground before leaving. Kai's eyes closed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

'With Susumu-

'Hello Cooper. I'm just informing you that Kai won't be coming to school tomorrow. He has a lesson to learn in respect,' Susumu didn't hide his anger.

' _I understand Sir. Have a nice evening,'_ Cooper said. Katherine wrapped Susumu around her arms as call ended.

'Shall we have a lovely dinner? Just two of us,' she asked.

'That would be lovely,' Susumu said.

* * *

-With Kai In The Morning-

Kai grunted as he opened his eyes. He felt like his back was on fire but that didn't worry him.

' _Since when father had heroin?'_ Kai felt so tired.

' _Wait a minute… I know this feeling,'_ Kai realized. After Robert had raped him Kai felt sleepy.

' _That's when they did it. Those fuckers will seriously pay for this,'_ Kai cursed. Then door opened and Kai saw Susumu again. Kai glared at him.

'You won't be going to school today but you will have a different kind of lesson,' Susumu said before pulling a needle out.

' _Shit!'_ Kai gritted his teeth. He didn't have time or strength to move as Susumu put more heroin into Kai's system. Slowly Kai's eyes closed and opened couple times before shutting again.

'Give that brat this again after he wakes up. That will be the third time. Then he can go back to his room and go to school tomorrow,' Susumu gave the needle and a heroin to a guard and left.

And it did happen. Kai didn't have time to say a word when he felt a needle again.

* * *

-Next Morning/Thursday-

It was around 5 am when Kai woke up again. Guard had brought him back to his room.

'Shit,' Kai cursed as he sat up. His back hurt like crazy. Kai slowly stood up and went to his bathroom. Immediately Kai saw black circles around his eyes after glancing up to a mirror. He saw also needle marks on his neck, three of them.

'That bastard,' Kai cursed. After washing up, changing his clothes and hiding the marks by his tie, Kai took his bag went to kitchen, took a sandwich and left the house. Kai had to eat and do his homework while he walked. No one knows how but Kai was able to do them. Poorly but he did them.

First class was chemistry. Kai went to his locker, took his books and went to the classroom. He was last one to sit down. He could only hope that this day would go without problems but Kai knew it was only wishful thinking.

* * *

 _So sorry Kai. Don't worry. It will get better. I don't know when but it will._

 _Thank you for reviews: ASNTwilight, ranjan597, Thilbo-Fan2 and guest Klira._

 _I hope you enjoyed this one and sorry for the wait. Review :)_


	4. Another Day, Hilary And Tied Up

_Finally updated. So sorry. :( I have a lot to study. Like a entrance exam but I got this now._

 _Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Another Day, Hilary And Tied Up

As Kai stepped inside he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Specially since Preston immediately began to follow him everywhere he went.

Soon he got a familiar greeting, 'Hey Kai!' Kai turned and saw Tyson running towards him with Max and Ray.

' _Apparently, they know each other,'_ Kai thought.

'How are you? You weren't at school yesterday,' Tyson asked smiling.

'Sick,' Kai replied bluntly.

'Okay. Since you are alright now, come with us when it's lunch time,' Tyson winked.

'Why?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'You will see,' Tyson said before running off.

'Wait up Ty!' Max yelled. Kai quickly turned back before Ray could say anything. Kai got a feeling that he was about to speak.

Kai sat behind his own desk and gazed outside of the window. Only one day after this and it was weekend, but he didn't know what his parents were up to.

' _I should go outside or something,'_ Kai wondered. There was chatting around him until teacher came in.

'Hello class! Sit down and take your homework out,' Damon said. Luckily, Kai had a math head and chemistry work was done easily.

Then Robert and Johnny came with annoying smirk on their faces. Kai kept his eyes away, but it didn't stop them from talking to them.

'How is our little bitch doing?' Johnny smirked. Kai held his head by leaning against his hand and desk.

'Don't expect me to be polite to you,' Kai snorted. Johnny frowned and grabbed Kai by his collar.

'I'm going to make your life living hell!' Johnny growled. Kai watched Johnny in the eyes but kept his mouth shut.

'Oh? Cat cut your tongue?' Johnny smirked. Kai gave Johnny a death-glare as teacher arrived.

'In your seats everyone!' Damon instructed. Johnny tightened his grip but otherwise he didn't move.

'Is there a problem, boys?' he asked.

'No… This _student_ doesn't show me respect but I will take care of it,' Johnny let go and went to sit down. Kai readjusted his collar back to hide syringe marks.

' _Jerk,'_ Kai took his book out. He noticed Damon's gaze at him. It shouted 'annoyance'. After they checked the homework Damon started to pull up pairs.

'Kai and… Miranda,' Damon said.

'Oh great,' girl's voice stated. Kai watched as she sat down next to him. She looked really angry.

' _This is going to go well,'_ Kai rubbed his temple. It felt like everyone despised him, expect Tyson and his gang. Damon put projects in front of every pair until he started explaining.

'This is going to be your next week's project. Every pair has a different subject and I expect absolute teamwork,' Damon explained strictly. Kai heard Miranda growling silently. Then she turned to him.

'Listen up heroin freak. I want a perfect A and not F. You better not screw up,' she pointed her finger right at Kai's face, 'I would gladly get someone else as a work partner.'

'I couldn't agree more,' Kai turned away.

'Looks like we agree on something,' Miranda stated before taking teacher's instructions. She ignored Kai rest of the class. They did split tasks and what that meant, Miranda took tasks she liked and Kai was left with the hardest ones.

School bell rang.

'Okay class. I'm not going to give you homework this week but I expect everyone do this project perfectly,' Damon said before students left. Outside Preston was waiting but Kai headed towards the next class. He ignored everything so well that he didn't notice a person appear behind the corner.

'Aah!' girl yelped and dropped her books down.

'Would you watch where you are going?' she asked politely.

'Well sorry about that but I didn't see you,' Kai said. Brown haired girl picked her books up.

'It's fine. Just pay attention next time,' she said before walking past him. Kai watched her for a while before going to his own class. Next was geography. Kai took his homework out while walking and checked it. It was really poorly done and Kai sighed at that. Teacher was definitely going to grill him alive.

Quickly Kai went to his desk and started to fix his essay. Of course, someone took it right under his nose.

'Hey!' Kai protested when he saw a stranger took it. It was boy called Edmund. Adrian named boy was standing next to him.

'What's this? Still doing your homework? That won't do. I think we must tell teacher Vincent about this,' Edmund laughed.

'Give it back!' Kai jumped up and tried to grab the paper but Edmund dodged.

'Why should I? We don't get do our work just before class. Why should you be allowed?' Edmund asked.

'I have done it but I saw a mistake in it!' Kai stated before launching towards Edmund again but he jumped over the desk behind him.

'Aw, a mistake? That's too bad,' Edmund made a puppy eyes before laughing.

'You little…' Kai growled when teacher appeared suddenly.

'What is going on here?' Vincent asked. He didn't look happy at all.

' _Shit,'_ Kai gritted his teeth.

'This is the problem,' Edmund gave Kai's essay to Vincent. It didn't take long for him to read it entirely.

'Whose is this?' he asked calmly. Adrian pointed at Kai.

'Stay after class is over,' was only thing Vincent said before walking to in front of the class.

' _Great,'_ Kai sighed before sitting down.

* * *

-After The Class-

After Vincent gave everyone's homework he called Kai. He closed the class door as the last student left to eat and Kai arrived closer the teacher's desk. Without waiting Vincent put essay in front Kai on the table.

'Care to explain this? It so badly done that you should be dropped out,' Vincent complained.

'I was sick yesterday. I couldn't do it,' Kai said. It was true. Dad had beaten and drugged him.

'So, you wrote this while walking to school, didn't you?' Vincent tapped his finger on the table. Kai simply nodded. There wasn't anything else he could say.

'I will let this go just this once but you get F,' Vincent said, marked the essay with big F letter and gave it back to Kai.

' _Well this is going well,'_ Kai thought before leaving the class and going to his locker. Next was history and Linnea wasn't going to give Kai same expression as Vincent did.

She was already sitting behind the table where students put their work as they walked past it. Taking a breath Kai put is own down. Linnea moved her eyes up and took Kai's essay.

'Take your seat. You get extra work for now,' she said. Kai did what he was told and class started.

* * *

-After The Class-

Linnea send other students away and walked to Kai with angry expression.

'What is this?' she simply asked and put essay back. There screamed another red F.

'I couldn't do my homework yesterday. I was sick,' Kai explained.

'I'm so tired of your excuses. Since you like this so much, I'm going to give you two essays extra to write. Give them to me tomorrow,' she said before leaving. Kai was frustrated as hell when he went to go get lunch. Also, Tyson wanted to meet.

* * *

-In Refectory-

Kai didn't have to look for long when he saw a familiar red cap.

'Over here Kai!' Tyson yelled. Ray and Max were with him.

'I don't if you have met or not but this is Kenny,' Tyson introduced while putting food in his mouth.

'What did you want with me? I'm not in the mood to play games,' Kai asked.

'Take it easy man. Let's be friends. It looks like you need some,' Tyson explained happily.

'Friends?' Kai repeated.

'Yeah. Don't take this too badly but Ray told us what happened in the bathroom a while back,' Max said. Kai glanced at Ray who just shrugged his shoulders.

'Yeah well, I don't your help. I thought I already said that,' Kai replied.

'And I say that's a total bullshit,' voice said behind him. Kai turned around and saw the same girl he had collided with.

'Have you two met or something?' Kenny asked.

'Yes. We accidently collided but it's fine. I'm Hilary by the way,' she held her hand to Kai to shake. Kai stared at her for a while before giving his own hand.

'Hi,' Kai said.

'There is something else,' Kai stated with question look.

'Well… I did lie about that coming with us thing but I thought it was the only way to bring you to us at least for a little while,' Tyson apologized.

'It's fine,' Kai said before leaving.

'Wait a second. Why don't you give us your phone number? We could text or something after school,' Tyson suggested.

'No thanks,' Kai grunted.

'Come one. Pretty please?' Tyson literally begged.

'Fine! Just don't call me night's. Besides I don't have a new phone yet,' Kai sighed.

'Why?' Tyson tilted his head.

'Robert and others broke it, remember?' Ray reminded-

'Oh right,' Tyson said. They started to talk a random stuff as Kai went to get his own lunch.

* * *

-After Lunch And Math-

Yet again it was physical education and this time watched his bag with him when going to bathroom. He couldn't let other students to see his whipped back. After changing quickly, he waited others to go first, specially Robert and Johnny.

'Okay class! Today we are playing outside. Get your shoes and let's go!' Theodore ordered.

Outside Kai walked behind everyone else as they arrived at a sand field.

'Alright! We will play football now. Half class against the other half,' Theodore explained.

Then the game started.

It was Robert, Johnny, Miranda, Edmund and Angelina versus Kai, Emily, Steven and Adrian.

'And start!' Theodore blew a whistle. Steven ran right after the ball as did Johnny. Steven got it and kicked it to Adrian who made a goal. Kai decided to stay back but whenever ball game he kicked to someone on his team.

His team won when class was over.

'Take this to the storage room,' Theodore gave ball to Kai before going to grab his own stuff. Kai jogged towards the storage room which was right besides boys' changing room.

' _It's bigger than I thought,'_ Kai noticed as he walked inside. Ball basket was behind big mats. Just as he put ball next to other balls a hand clamped over his mouth.

'MMMPH!' Kai kicked out screaming as his hands were grabbed as well. It was Johnny.

'Keep quiet,' Robert whispered behind him.

' _What do they want?'_ Kai thought desperately. Two boys pushed him down on the ground behind the big mats.

'Mmph!' Kai grunted.

'Shut up!' Johnny grunted. Robert released Kai's mouth but pushed a cloth right back in.

'Nmoph!' Kai shook his head as tape was also pulled over his mouth to keep the cloth in.

'Put it around his head,' Johnny said.

'Nice an idea,' Robert smirked and began to tape Kai's mouth more and place the tape around Kai's head tightly.

'Mmph!' Kai twisted his hands around but abruptly Johnny turned Kai around and sat on his back.

'Nngh!' Kai grunted in pain. Johnny was pressing on his wounds.

'Hurry up Robert!' Johnny glanced at the door. Robert took a rope out and tied Kai's hands together by his wrists and elbows. Then he did Kai's legs by ankles and knees. Kai's face frowned and eyes were narrowed. Ropes were cutting his skin. Finally, Johnny stood up but he pulled Kai up onto his knees. Robert tied Kai's hands tightly to his torso.

'And one more thing,' Robert said and started to tape over ropes. As it was done someone knocked on the door. Johnny went to open it and it was Edmund with Kai's bag and clothes.

'You brought them. Good,' Johnny greeted. Kai was pulled more behind the mats and baskets.

'Mmmph!' Kai mumbled and struggled against the bonds. Edmund dropped Kai's stuff right in front of his face.

'There you go. Have a nice day,' Edmund smiled happily and left with Robert and Johnny. Before they left, they shut the lights and locked the door. Kai was in total darkness.

'MMMPPH!' Kai screamed and twisted around like a madman. He kicked the basket to make some kind of noise and hope someone would hear it.

* * *

-With Tyson And Others-

'Yes! Only one class left!' Tyson partied.

'Remember to study too. See you after school,' Kenny said.

'Right, right,' Tyson rubbed Kenny's temples. Ray laughed with Max when he noticed Robert, Johnny and Edmund laugh happily. Something told him that it wasn't good.

'Is something wrong?' Max asked.

'Maybe, I'm not sure. It's those three. I think they have done something again,' Ray replied.

'I agree on that. Let's check it later though. Classes are about to start,' Hilary suggested.

'Alright,' they agreed and went to their classes.

* * *

-In Kai's Class/Religion-

'Where is Hiwatari Kai?' Catherine asked.

'Probably skipping class,' Adrian said.

'Great. He will get punished for it but in the meantime,' teacher took a book out, 'Let's start.'

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai trashed one more time before giving up. His eyes had gotten used to the darkness but it didn't help him.

' _They are seriously pissing me off,'_ Kai cursed. He was in his gym clothes when he was bounded.

' _How do I get out of this? Not only I'm "skipping" class but I will also get trouble with my father and teacher because of this. Those fuckers!'_ Kai growled and looked around. There had to be something to cut tapes and ropes off. Nothing.

' _Fuck me… What now?'_ Kai thought as he laid there.

* * *

 _There you go! I hope you liked this one._

 _Thank you for the reviews and they made me happy :)_

 _Don't forget to tell me what you think about this._


	5. Another Punishment, School Trip And Call

_Enjoy :) There is time jump during this ;)_

* * *

Chapter 5: Another Punishment, School Trip And Call

-With Ray-

Clock was 5pm when school ended. Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary were planning on hanging out.

'Will you join us Ray?' Tyson asked.

'Okay,' Ray said bluntly.

'What's wrong?' Kenny asked. Ray turned abruptly to Kenny who had still his laptop with him.

'Is just that… I feel something is wrong. I have just watched other students leave but I haven't seen Kai anywhere. I want to go look for him just in case,' Ray explained.

'You think Robert and Johnny have something to do with it?' Tyson put his hands behind his neck.

'Something like that,' Ray said and started to go back in school as Miranda appeared at the school gate with a smile on her face.

'Hi Miranda,' Tyson greeted.

'Hello. I heard you talking about hanging out. May I join in?' she asked.

'Of course,' Tyson took Ray's and Miranda hands before pulling them with him towards the centre of the city.

' _Maybe it's nothing,'_ Ray thought as school was left behind them.

* * *

-With Kai-

'Mmmph,' Kai grunted as he twisted around. From side on to his stomach and back to his side back and forth.

'Mmmmph!' Kai yelled through the tape on his mouth and kicked the metal ball basket near his legs in frustration. He didn't know how long he had been tied up but bonds didn't budge. Kai was tired and wanted to rest but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to know what Susumu would do if he didn't come home soon.

' _Come on,'_ Kai grunted as he pulled his hands. He grunted when he felt a sudden pain on his leg. Kai glanced down and tried to see what caused the pain. It was basket's sharp edge which had cut his leg.

' _Maybe… Let's just try it,'_ Kai decided, turned on his back and dragged himself closer to the basket. Turning on his side again Kai felt around to find the edge, finding it Kai began to try cut the tape and rope around his wrists.

'Mph!' Kai shut his eyes growling as edge cut his skin. It took over thirty minutes until Kai got his wrists free.

' _Shit… One more,'_ Kai moved a little back and started to rub the bounds around his elbows against the sharp edge. After a while Kai heard something behind the door. It sounded like a vacuum cleaner.

'Mmmmphh!' Kai yelled but school cleaner didn't hear him because of the vacuum but mostly because of the tape covering Kai's mouth. Giving up on that Kai continued his task. It must have been over twenty minutes before Kai's task paid off.

'Nngh…' Kai grunted as he struggled his hands in front. They felt numb from being in the same position for a long time. With some trouble he pulled tape and cloth out from his mouth.

'Fuck them,' Kai cursed at them first. Sitting up he started to free his legs and take tape and rope off around his torso. Throwing them away Kai stood up, changed his gym clothes to school clothes before taking his bag and other stuff and going to the storage's door. Unfortunately, door was locked.

'SHIT!' Kai punched the door angrily. Putting his bag down Kai began to pick the lock. He had to teach himself how to do that since sometimes father would lock him up and leave him there. In two minutes door was open and Kai left running. He had to literally run out of the school and towards home. Kai could only hope that father would just punch him or something from being late.

* * *

-With Ray And Others-

Tyson has always wanted to eat and today was no different. Tyson had pulled him and others to a cafeteria. After they had eaten Miranda, Kenny and Max had to leave.

'I'll be going too. Dad wants me to clean my room,' Tyson stretched his arms.

'Remember to do your homework,' Ray said.

'Yeah, yeah. See you around,' Tyson waved before leaving. Just as Tyson disappeared behind the corner Ray noticed Kai running on the other side of the street.

' _Why is he in such a hurry?'_ Ray thought before leaving home also.

* * *

-With Kai-

At the home gate Kai panted after running faster than before. Just then gate opened and Kai looked up. It must have been open from inside. Kai walked in and as he arrived at the front door butler opened a door.

'Your father wishes to see you in his study,' butler said after closing the door.

'Alright,' Kai headed to the stairs and towards father's study. Since his own room was along the way Kai left his school bag right next to the door before continuing his way to the dark hole. Kai adjusted his school clothes that way he didn't look like a wreck but mostly he wanted to hide rope marks on his wrists.

Kai gazed up and watched the doors with narrowed eyes.

' _Oh well… Let's get this over with,'_ Kai sighed and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' gloomy voice answered and Kai opened the door. Inside he saw Susumu with really angry look on his face.

'Dare to explain yourself, boy?' Susumu asked. He had a wine glass on his hand and a bottle on the table. He often took a drink while working on computer. Kai clenched his fists. He knew he would be asked that but Kai didn't know what to answer. His father wouldn't believe him either way.

'Answer me boy! You have a tongue! Use it!' Susumu yelled. He was more upset than normal.

'I… came home late. I apologize for that,' Kai said.

'Oh?' Susumu smirked. He put the glass down, stood up and walked up to Kai.

'Well, care to explain why you weren't in the last glass?!' Susumu backhanded Kai on the cheek. Kai fell on the ground.

'Your school called me again and told me you were skipping classes now!' Susumu growled. Kai rubbed his cheek and kept his eyes on his so-called father.

'Speak up!' Susumu shouted again.

'You wouldn't believe me…' Kai mumbled but Susumu heard him.

'What did you say? Want to repeat that?'

'No, sir,' Kai shook his head.

'There is something you aren't telling me,' Susumu narrowed his eyes. Kai knew that look on his face. Susumu could tell when someone is lying or hiding something. To Kai it was really annoying.

'Well?' Susumu repeated. He wanted Kai to say it himself. Kai didn't say anything.

'Servant!' Susumu yelled and butler came in.

'Yes, sir?' elderly said.

'Get his school bag. I want to see them myself,' Susumu ordered. Kai gritted his teeth.

' _Bastard! School already told him about the F's too,'_ Kai stood up but kept his eyes on the ground. In moments butler came back with Kai's bag and gave it to Susumu. Kai watched his father take essays out and read them, at least stare at them or something.

'I was told "you didn't have time to do them". Well, I am partly a blame for that but still it's not accuse. It's your work and you didn't do them. Since you want so much to lack off, you will clean this entire house,' Susumu said.

'But I have essays to write! Like you said it's my work,' Kai snapped.

'Shut up!' Susumu punched Kai on the mouth, 'I should rip your vocal cords off! Go and clean looser!' Susumu grabbed Kai's hair and threw him out with his bag and failed essays.

'Keep your eyes on him. Don't let him go to his room or eat before he has cleaned this house,' he ordered the butler before shutting the door.

'Shit!' Kai punched the ground. Butler didn't say anything and kept his eyes literally on Kai.

' _Looks like I'm not going to get any sleep tonight,'_ Kai stood up, took the bag and headed to his room first. He only opened it a bit to place his bag inside before walking to the cleaning room.

* * *

-After Three Hours-

Kai was washing the dining table with a cloth when mother came home. Katherine was labeled as most beautiful woman but ruthless. She walked into the dining room, ignored Kai and went to the kitchen.

Kai swiped his forehead as dining room was done. It was 9pm when Kai had cleaned entire house. It took amount the same time as it did the last time. Butler left and it told Kai he was definitely done. Now, Kai had around five essays to write.

As Kai arrived at his room he immediately took papers and a pen out and began to write.

Around 3am Kai was done with them. His wrist felt like it was on fire. Kai put papers on his bag before taking a towel and going into a bathroom.

Inside Kai checked his face, back and hands. Everything had bruises and this time visible ones too. He couldn't hide his face. Normally Susumu would control his anger and hit his body which could be covered with clothes.

' _He really lost it this time,'_ Kai thought while washing himself. He put his white t-shirt and black boxers on before sitting on the bed. Kai took his wallet out from the locked drawer. There was his credit card and some cash.

' _I have to make sure to keep this hidden from those bastards. Ha, I can't believe it. Me, hiding my stuff from some bullies,'_ Kai laughed at himself. He didn't feel like losing his wallet because of jerks. After putting it inside his bag Kai placed a timer on his clock. He had around three hours to sleep.

* * *

-In The Morning-

Clock woke Kai up just in the right time but Kai felt dead tired.

' _How am I going to get through this day?'_ Kai rubbed his eyes before standing up and changing clothes. He headed towards the bathroom to check his face. Unfortunately for Kai, he had a big and dark bruise on his chin and mouth.

'Shit,' Kai cursed. Kai touched it slightly and it was really sore but it wasn't the problem. He didn't know what people or father would say about it but there was nothing he could do.

Sighing Kai took his bag with him to the dining room. This way he saved time from going back upstairs to get his back. By taking it with him he gave himself more time to walk to school. As he was eating his bread mother came with a sour face. Like usual she didn't day anything and left right away after taking a coffee.

Kai stood up, took his bag and left without a word. He arrived school in time this time with complete homework.

Just like he thought, he got the stares from other students when walking through halls. The first lesson was math and Kai headed right towards the classroom when Hilary came towards him. She was walking with two other girls.

'What… What happened to you?' Hilary asked and went to touch Kai's chin but Kai moved his head away.

'It's nothing,' Kai moved Hilary's hand away.

'That definitely is not "nothing",' Hilary glanced at the clock on the wall, 'There is still time. Wait here!' Hilary said firmly and ran behind the corner. As she disappeared from sight two other girls walked up to him.

' _Great, what now?'_ Kai sighed.

'Is it fun?' one of them asked.

'What?' Kai grunted.

'Heroin,' was her simple answer. She had a blond and spiky hair.

'No, I don't use it,' Kai stated but mostly to himself.

'You really are biggest liar. If you don't like it, why do you use it?' girl smirked. It was like she was trying to get a reaction from Kai but not this time. Kai decided to turn his gaze to the clock. He didn't know what Hilary was up to but Kai decided to leave after two more minutes.

'Are you listening to me you freak?' girl got angry after not getting an answer from him.

'Take it easy Scarlett. This bastard is nothing but a drug addict,' girl behind Scarlett noted.

'Yeah… You're right Nicolette. A drug addict who can go suck a dick!' Scarlett said a loud enough to other students to hear and got everyone laughing. Kai closed his eyes to restrain himself from hitting Scarlett to another planet.

'What's everyone laughing at?' Hilary's voice sounded behind the corner as she arrived with a bottle.

'Oh nothing. Just a small joke,' Nicolette said, 'We go ahead,' she finished.

'Alright,' she nodded, 'Come here,' Hilary pushed Kai closer to the benches next to the walls and pushed him down.

'This might hurt a bit but that bruise needs some medicine,' she explained after opening the bottle and pouring a white cream on her fingers.

'I can do that myself,' Kai turned his face away. He didn't need or want any help.

'You're truly are stubborn. Just sit still,' Hilary stated and put the cream on the bruise. Kai hissed from the sudden move but kept his mouth closed.

'I want to know two things and I want you to answer them,' Hilary said after a while.

'Hn,' Kai simply said.

'Students were laughing at you, weren't they?' Hilary began.

'Something like that. What about it?' Kai gazed at the clock. Class was about to start in next five minutes.

'Scarlett has a loud voice. She called you a drug addict but I don't believe it,' Hilary backed away after rubbing the cream on place.

'You don't?' Kai questioned.

'Yeah. Tyson told me about Robert and Johnny. I believe they would do something like that,' Hilary began.

'Whatever. What's the other question?' Kai sensed that he knew what she about to ask and he was right.

'Where did you get that bruise?' Hilary had a worried expression.

'That's none of your business. Just take care of yourself,' Kai turned and walked towards the class.

'Seriously, you are worse than Tyson,' she sighed before going to her class too.

In the classroom Kai sat down and kept his eyes in front of him. As a routine Johnny and Robert walked right to his desk.

'It looks like it was worth it,' Johnny poked Kai's chin. Kai bit down on his tongue. Johnny glanced down smirking and noticed the rope marks on Kai's wrists too.

'Where did you get that?' Robert asked and leaned onto Kai's desk.

'None of your business,' Kai stated.

'I'm going to make it my business and besides, I'm curious and I want to know,' he spoke as teacher came in.

'Take seats everyone,' Anna said when he noticed Robert and Johnny.

'Is there a problem?' she asked annoyed.

'Nothing between us but Kai here is hiding something,' Robert said and moved out of the way. Anna's eyes widened slightly when she saw the bruise.

'Everyone else take a seat and Kai, go to the school nurse now,' she said before taking books out as Kai walked out of the classroom.

* * *

-In The Nurse's Room-

Kai knocked on the door quietly.

'Come in,' woman's voice said and Kai opened the door. He saw a young woman sitting behind a computer.

'What do you need?' she asked. Kai saw a name table on her chest, Mari Larson.

'Teacher send me here,' Kai said truthfully. Mari gazed from the computer and saw the reason why.

'Sit down,' she ordered and took a weird looking metal stick out.

'What happened?' Mari asked as she checked the bruise.

'Nothing,' Kai replied.

'I won't step into your personal alive but if this happens again, you have to tell me what happened,' Mari explained as she finished checking.

'Why? It's not like anyone cares,' Kai grunted. Preston had followed him into the nurse's room too.

'Because it's my job. You are free to go now. There is already cream put on it, so I don't have to do it now,' Mari said and took a bottle out from the drawer, 'You have to put this on it daily.'

Kai simply nodded before returning to classroom. Rest of the day went on quietly thanks to Tyson and others. They were keeping Kai accompany during breaks and Kai actually enjoyed it.

* * *

-After Three Weeks-

It was a Friday again and Kai was sitting in his last class, geography, listening to Vincent's talking. Even though he didn't get a rest from Robert and Johnny much, he did get rest from home after the last punishment. Kai had to only do his work and not say a word back to his parents. Even that partner school project went well enough to Miranda not say a word to Kai. Bruise was completely healed now and it looked it never been on Kai's chin.

Kai had a bought his new phone but he hadn't said anything to Tyson. Kai didn't want to him to call him or anything.

'Last thing before you go home I have an announcement from the headmaster. All students will attend this year's school trip. Your job is to inform your parents and get the necessary equipment. We are leaving on next Monday,' Vincent and gave information papers to entire class.

' _Seven days? Oh great,'_ Kai growled. Then bell rang and Kai left the school. He literally avoided everyone before arriving home.

'Where is my father?' Kai asked the butler first.

'Sir is in his study but no one is allowed to disturb him,' butler answered.

'How about my mother?'

'She is at living room,' butler said. Kai nodded and went there first. Katherine was watching television.

'Excuse me mother,' Kai began. She turned to Kai with annoyed face.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'Students were told to inform their parents about upcoming seven-day school trip,' Kai explained.

'Remember to tell your father about it after he's done with his work,' Katherine said before turning to watch the tv.

Kai went to his room and make his yet another three more essays. Maybe after that father had done his work.

After two hours Kai was done and he went to check his father again. He walked to his study and noticed the butler bringing him coffee.

'Can he be disturbed now? There is an announcement we were told to tell our parents,' Kai asked the butler again. Elderly man opened the study's door and repeated Kai's sentence to him. After a minute butler stepped out.

'Go in,' elderly said and Kai walked in calmly.

'What's the announcement?' Susumu simply said.

'There is a school trip which everyone is attending. Its' starts next Monday and last seven days… Sir,' Kai ended the sentence with the word he hated the most.

'Alright. Get lost now,' Susumu turned back to his work and Kai left without a word.

Inside his room Kai dropped on the bed. He didn't know how he would get through the next week.

' _And here I thought I hated school already. This makes it worse,'_ Kai thought as he glanced the paper again. Sitting up he shook his head and took his largest bag out. At least they didn't have to wear school clothes there, in the middle of the woods.

As Kai packed his phone rang. Frowning he grabbed the phone and checked the number but it was unknown.

'Hello?' Kai said quietly.

' _Kai? Hey! It worked!'_ familiar voice said.

'Tyson? How did you get my number?' Kai wondered.

' _Ray gave it to me. Before you ask where_ _ **he**_ _got it, from headmaster's office,'_ Tyson explained.

'What do you want?' Kai continued packing with one hand.

' _We were wondering that would you go out with us this weekend. At least tomorrow for a couple of hours,'_ Tyson asked.

'It's not your idea, is it?' Kai sighed.

' _Yeah…'_ Tyson chuckled, _'Anyway, we will be at the park tomorrow all day. You don't have to come but we would like you to,'_ Tyson spoke.

'Fine. Bye,' Kai said before hanging up without listening to Tyson's reply. He just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviews and soeey d´for not updating this so long :)_

 _Review :))_


	6. Weekend, Withdrawals And Getting Worse

_Things are getting darker... Oh boy. I promise things are going to get better but not at the moment._

 _Do enjoy and thanks for reviews._

* * *

Chapter 6: Weekend, Withdrawals And Getting Worse

-In The Morning-

Kai grunted as his clock woke him up at six am. And why? Because Susumu didn't allow or want people sleeping when day had started. Kai began to stand up but he fell back down. His room spin and he felt like throwing up.

Kai took support from night desk to stand and stepped forward towards the bathroom but his legs fell under him. He landed on his stomach.

' _What is wrong with me?'_ Kai thought and pulled himself into fours. Shaking his head he stood up, almost falling down again Kai leaned against the wall. Keeping hold onto it he walked wobbling inside the bathroom and in front of the sink. Kai plashed himself with water and glanced at the mirror. There was both sweat and water on his face and hair.

'Come on,' Kai shook his head again to clear his vision but room was still spinning. Then door opened and Kai watched who opened it. It was unclear but it looked like Susumu.

'Do you enjoy it?' Susumu asked. There was clear mocking in his voice.

'What do you mean by that… sir?' Kai added at the end even though it brought disgusting taste in his mouth.

'You are stupid as always. Let me guess, you feel sick, dizzy and can't stand, don't you?' Susumu pulled Kai away from the sink and Kai fell on his back.

'But why?' Kai breathed deeply as Susumu knelt down smirking.

'Withdrawals, boy, from heroin,' Susumu said. It took a minute to Kai's brain to register what Susumu just said.

'That can't be. It has been three weeks,' Kai tried to move and backed away to the wall.

'Have you forgotten? This kind of symptoms shouldn't be strange to you but I gave you heroin too,' Susumu sighed and stood up.

'This… is strange. I didn't take heroin before what happened!' Kai screamed.

'Shut up with your lies!' Susumu growled. Kai watched smirk appear on his face. Susumu walked closers and put his hand on his pocket.

'What are you doing?' Kai asked and watched Susumu take out a black box.

'I think I have answer your question even though you are liar. The heroin I gave you is… improved. Specially when it comes to withdrawals,' Susumu took a syringe and a bottle out.

'No…' Kai shook his head. He didn't want heroin anywhere near him.

'You won't have any opinion in this. You need to learn respect and heroin… seems to keep you still and out of my sight,' Susumu spoke as he put heroin in the syringe.

'I have never lied to you… You just don't believe me,' Kai protested as Susumu grabbed his chin, 'Please… Don't,' he tried to push his so-called father off.

'No one believes you. You know why?' Susumu moved next to Kai's ear, 'Because you are the LIAR,' he whispered and pushed needle into Kai's neck.

'No!' Kai hit Susumu to shoulder as he felt pressure in his neck. His movements slowed down and his eyes rolled behind his head. Annoyed Susumu let go and watched Kai fell on his side on the floor unconscious.

'Shitty brat,' Susumu cursed and stood up. He gazed at the syringe and chuckled. It was true that he gave Kai improved heroin last time but now it was the normal one. Kai would get withdrawals after a few hours he wakes up.

'Sir, breakfast is ready,' butler came to inform like he didn't see Kai on the floor in his pajamas.

'Thank you,' Susumu nodded and walked past the butler.

'What about him?' butler asked.

'Leave him,' Susumu stated and met Katherine in the hallway.

'Ready to eat dear,' she grabbed Susumu's arm and they smiled while walking to dining room.

* * *

-After Six Hours-

Kai's finger moved and his eyes opened slowly. He gritted his teeth in pain. He felt sore as hell. Kai glanced around as his vision cleared, he was still in the bathroom.

'Fuck you!' Kai yelled out as he remembered what happened. He sat up, walked out and took his phone from the desk, 12.15.

'Six hours?' Kai gasped out and sat on the bed rubbing his eyes.

'Awake I see,' Katherine stepped in.

'What do you want?' Kai snorted. He was really getting tired of this shit.

Katherine slapped Kai on the cheek, 'Shut your mouth brat!' She pulled Kai's head back by his hair. Kai gritted his teeth and glared at his mother.

'I'm going to tell you what happens next. You dress up, pack, leave the house and don't come back until nine pm on Sunday. Also, you leave your wallet here. Is that clear?' Katherine tightened her grip.

'Where do you expect me to go?!' Kai spat out.

'I don't care. I want to have a romantic and peaceful weekend with my darling and I don't want any bugs in our feet!' she slapped Kai harder on the same cheek again before pushing him on the floor. Kai spat blood out and stood to kneel. He had bit inside his cheek too hard.

'One more thing,' Katherine threw a black box on the bed.

'You are going to need that,' she smirked and grabbed the door's handle, 'And if you don't have that when you come back, you're going to be punished,' she said and left.

Kai gazed behind him and saw the box. He didn't have to even open to guess what was inside but he checked how right he was and yes, he was right. There was a needle and a heroin bottle. Angrily Kai grabbed his lamp on the night desk and threw it on the wall screaming. Glass bottom shattered as did the light bulb. He shut his eyes clenching his fists as butler came in and stood there hands crossed behind his back.

'You have ten minutes,' butler stated. Kai growled and stood up. He took black top, dark blue jeans and black shoes. After putting clothes on, Kai took his sport looking bag and stuffed it with change clothes and a phone charger.

'Ahem,' butler coughed as Kai was about zip the bag close. Without an emotion he grabbed the heroin box and put it under his clothes. Standing up Kai took his phones, bag and left literally jogging. Just as ten minutes were up Kai stood behind the gate and on the driveway.

'Fuck you!' Kai yelled and kicked the near rock angrily. Yeah, a rock! He had to take his anger on something. After taking a deep breaths Kai pulled the bag over his shoulder and began to walk towards the city. He decided to walk the abandoned streets after getting glances from people. Who could blame them? His cheek was red as fire truck.

Another reason was to avoid happy families with kids. Kai never admitted to anyone but it hurt him the most, to see mothers and fathers hugging their kids and so on.

His stomach had growled the last half an hour as Kai walked next to the park.

'Hey! Kai!' he heard and turned his eyes to the park and saw Tyson running to him with everyone else.

' _Right, he did tell me they were going to be here today,'_ Kai recalled as Tyson, Kenny, Max, Ray and Hilary ran to him.

'What happened to your face?' Tyson asked with a laugh.

'Nothing,' Kai said.

'Oh yeah? Why do you have a huge bag with you? Are you traveling somewhere or something?' Tyson moved behind Kai and poked the bag.

'No…' Kai whispered.

'Then what?' Tyson repeated, 'Ow,' as Hilary hit him behind the head.

'Shut up,' she said and pulled Tyson away by his finger.

'Tyson has a point. What are you doing or… going?' Max asked carefully.

'I don't know!' Kai shouted and immediately sighed, 'Sorry…'

'It's okay,' Ray said, 'Something has happened and definitely bad.'

' _No shit,'_ Kai thought as his stomach growled.

'Hungry?' Ray asked smiling when he saw Kai blushing.

'What do you think?' Kai snarled as Tyson grabbed his hand.

'Then let's go eat!' Tyson celebrated and pulled Kai towards the fast dining-restaurant.

'Wait!' Kai protested.

'What? Aren't you hungry?' Tyson asked. Others were confused as well.

'I don't have any money,' Kai said.

'Whaaat? You are going somewhere and you don't have money? Why didn't you take your wallet or some cash?' Tyson asked.

'My…' Kai stopped. He didn't know how answer that.

'Why and what?' Max spoke this time. Kai gave up coming up to something.

'My mother told me not to,' he said it.

'Your mother? Why?' Kenny asked even more confused. Kai only shrugged his shoulders.

'I'll pay yours,' Ray offered but it sounded more like a decision.

'Okay, I pay you back when I can,' Kai said.

'You don't have to,' Ray said and leaded everyone inside.

After ordering meals they sat down and in two minutes they got food. As Tyson put food inside his mouth as much as possible Kai had barely touched it.

' _I wasn't told not to eat but they expect it,'_ Kai wondered.

'What is it?' Ray asked next to Kai.

'It's nothing. I'm not just sure should I,' Kai said.

'You say weird things. Answer is yes. Of course you should eat,' Tyson said and stuffed his mouth again. Kai pondered a while before eating. Even if his parents would find about this, Kai didn't want to feel hunger. It's not like he has felt it before or anything, stomach growling was just annoying.

After they ate Tyson invited Kai to his house. It took a few minutes before they arrived.

'Hey grandpa!' Tyson greeted. Kai saw an elderly arrive with wooden sword.

'Weren't you out?' he asked.

'We decided to come here,' Max said.

'If it's possible,' Hilary added.

'It's fine but who is he?' Tyson's grandfather asked when he noticed Kai.

'This is Kai. We met him at the park and I invited him here too. Kai, this is my grandfather,' Tyson explained before pushing everyone inside the next room.

'What now?' Max asked as he sat next to the wall.

'Let's play or something. I have different games,' Tyson suggested.

'Again? Maybe we should go to my place then. I have PlayStation,' Max chuckled.

'Don't remind me Max. Old games are fun too,' Tyson protested and left to other room, 'And they don't hurt your eyes,' he yelled from the hallway. Kai watched everyone laugh before sighing. Still standing up and holding his bag Kai turned back to the door.

'Are you leaving? Stay and play with us,' Hilary suggested.

'No… Thanks anyway,' Kai said before leaving. Tyson just arrived as Kai closed the door.

'Why did he leave?' Tyson asked as he placed the game on the floor.

'He didn't say. Why do you think his cheek was red?' Kenny asked.

'No idea,' Tyson shook his head.

'There could be many reasons,' Ray said. He did have a theory but he needed proof first.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai walked back to the park and sat down on the near bench. He set bag next to him and took his phone out. It was barely over two pm. It has been two hours since he was thrown out, for two days.

' _Maybe I should have stayed at Tyson. Time would have gone faster,'_ Kai thought. His thoughts went to the box inside his bag.

' _Since when father has had heroin? Improved ones?'_ Kai thought. He knew his father was a bastard and apparently owning drugs now too. He couldn't think a step more when he started to feel… hot. Nauseousness and dizziness returned too.

'No…' Kai realized. It was the exact same thing like in the morning. Did father give him improved heroin three time in purpose that he would come addicted three weeks later?

'Shit!' Kai pushed his back to ground and laid down but it didn't help. He felt sicker in minutes.

'Go to hell, dad,' Kai growled, 'I'm not going to take it.' Kai pulled his hands over his head. They expected him to start taking heroin himself, voluntarily.

Next six hours were hell. Kai's body shook, he was dizzy and he couldn't walk straight or even at all. He was still laying down. And to make matters were hunger.

' _I bet they enjoy this,'_ Kai thought. Just to use time he checked the time and make out 8pm now. How long these symptoms lasted? Every kind of thoughts ran through his head. One was the thought what would have happened if he hadn't left Tyson's place.

Then Kai heard noises coming closer. Two men walked closer laughing. It looked they were either going to a party of coming from it since Kai noticed beer cans.

'Look at that. What are you doing here boy?' one of them said. Yep, they were drunk. Kai closed his eyes and ignored them. Maybe that would make them go away.

'He asked you a question boy?' second one said.

'Nothing…' Kai said.

'Oh?' first one said before drinking the beer down and throwing the can away.

'What are you doing Charles?' second asked curiously.

'I'm going to have some fun,' Charles bend closer to Kai's face, 'Nick, check his bag.'

'What do you want?' Kai growled and showed a death-glare.

'Shhh,' Charles said and examined Kai a second, 'You use drugs, don't you?'

'No…' Kai denied.

'You aren't a good liar. It's clear as day what's going with your body,' Charles tapped Kai on the chest.

'Don't touch me,' Kai slapped the hand way.

'So sorry but… no,' Charles grabbed Kai's hands and pulled him up.

'Let go,' Kai twisted his hands but it didn't stop Charles from sitting next to him.

'Relax. Withdrawals aren't fun,' Charles kept a tight hold onto Kai's wrists and tightened his hold. Kai didn't notice it since his head was spinning from sitting up too fast and from withdrawals.

'Look at this,' Nick said happily.

'What did you find?' Charles asked. Kai moved his eyes to man with his bag and saw the black box open.

'Boy has a heroin bottle and a needle. We might need them,' Nick opened the bottle and put the needle in.

'No… NO!' Kai screamed but Charles covered his mouth.

'Shhh. Relax. Heroin helps for the pain,' Charles whispered. He had so tight hold that Kai couldn't move an inch, expect kick. Just as Nick was about to push the needle into his neck they heard sirens.

'Shit!' Charles cursed. He pushed Kai away and left running. Nick followed close behind him.

' _Thank god,'_ Kai thought until he saw the needle full of heroin. His brain was so tired from pain that his thoughts fogged. Kai took the needle and pressed it into his arm. As heroin entered his blood he could feel pain fade immediately. Kai stopped when heroin was gone and pulled the needle away. He did feel a lot dizzier than before but pain was gone.

Putting everything back inside his bag before standing up. He walked, somehow, but blindly. How was he able to walk when last time he fainted immediately before? Kai didn't know or notice that Nick had filled the syringe only the half way.

' _Why… did I… do that?'_ Kai thought. He regretted already taking it. He just did what his parents basically wanted him to do while being out.

As Kai walked slow as hell endlessly when his ear picked up a familiar voice again. He moved his eyes from ground to in front and saw a red cap.

'Kai! There you are! Where did you?' Tyson asked but Kai didn't register any of it. Ray were also with him.

'Kai? You okay?' Ray asked worried. He got his answer as Kai's eyes closed and he fell forward.

'Vou,' they caught him.

'What is it? Hey… Wake up!' Tyson shouted.

'Let's bring him to your place and call doctor,' Ray said and took Kai's bag.

'Okay,' Tyson agreed and they carried Kai back to the dojo.

* * *

-Inside The Dojo After Half An Hour-

Everyone were either standing or sitting outside as doctor was checking on Kai. After waiting doctor opened the door and allowed others in.

'How is he?' Tyson's grandfather asked.

'He's unconscious and he needs rest,' doctor said.

'There is more, isn't there?' Ray asked and pointed Kai's arm. There was a needle mark.

'Yeah. I checked his bag to be sure and… He has heroin,' doctor showed the box and put it on the table.

'Huh? Are you saying…' Tyson pointed Kai and the heroin.

'Yes. He's under the influence of drugs right now and that's probably why he's out cold. What worries me is that he has more needle marks on his neck. Faint ones but you can see them. Do you know anything about this?' doctor asked.

'A little. He had heroin at school but he says he didn't use it himself. He blames other two students but…' Kenny began.

'There is no evidence say otherwise,' doctor nodded understanding, 'Still. I have to make a report of this to police.'

' _Something tells me that's a bad idea,'_ Ray thought as doctor gave Hilary some medicine.

'They are a small help but he's going to need help to get rid of drug addiction,' doctor said before taking his phone out.

'What's his name?' he asked.

'Kai… Hiwatari,' Tyson recalled. Doctor nodded and dialed police's number.

'Let's go sleep too. He's going to be awake in the morning,' Tyson's grandfather suggested. Everyone nodded and left the room after shutting the lights.

Little did they know what kind of trouble Kai was going to be in the future.

* * *

 _Do review :D_


	7. Awake, Truth Out And Friends

_This is little shorter than I wanted but here you go. :) There is a small time jump again._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 7: Awake, Truth Out And Friends

Tired Kai opened his eyes and met brown roof first. After staying still he rubbed his temple and sat up.

'Where am I?' Kai whispered when noticing the black box.

' _Great…'_ Kai cursed, threw the blanket off him and moved legs on the floor. Before he could try standing up the door opened and Kai saw a red cap pop behind the door.

'Awake? Hungry?' Tyson asked and stepped in.

'No… Where am I?' Kai asked.

'At my place. You have been sleeping all night,' Tyson answered.

'Night? I have been here… all night? Why?' Kai tried to understand what was going on. His mind was foggy.

'Don't you remember?' Tyson asked.

'Obviously. That's why I'm asking you what happened,' Kai snorted.

'Sorry, it's just a little weird. After you left, I and Ray left to look for you. Then we saw you walk towards us and fall down and here you are. You were out cold,' Tyson explained.

'Did you…' Kai started before stopping. Somehow Tyson guessed what Kai wanted to ask.

'Yeah. We called doctor because we were worried about you,' Tyson said.

'What do you know then?' Kai asked.

'I'm not sure what you are asking me…' Kai asked unsure.

'What. Did. Doctor. Say?' Kai broke the sentence a part.

'Oh! He said that you have… drugs in your system,' Tyson pointed the box on the desk.

'Is that all?' Kai narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah… he called the cops. We told him what we know what has happened at school, what we know at least and that you need help,' Tyson said.

'Fuck,' Kai cursed shutting his eyes.

' _I hope father is fucking happy about himself now. Not "ruining" the family's so-called reputation,'_ Kai thought.

'Are you hungry?' Tyson interrupted Kai's thoughts.

'No,' Kai said as Tyson's grandfather came with a tray.

'Too bad then. Still, you should eat this. You have slept a long time,' elderly literally put the tray on Kai's hands before leaving.

'Sorry. He's like that to me too,' Tyson tried to lighten the mood. Kai didn't say anything but gazed at the food, a glass of juice and sandwich. Sighing Kai put the tray next to him on the bed and stood up, tried to. Tyson stopped him.

'Where are you going?' Tyson asked.

'Away. Thanks for the help but something tells me that things are going to hell if I stay here,' Kai said.

'Maybe… but police called us and told… ordered us to keep you here until they come,' Tyson said.

'Why would I stay here to that?'

'Because… you don't want to get trouble with the police more?' Tyson asked. He had a point. Kai sat back down in thoughts. It wasn't like he had anywhere to go and he was dead tired.

'Little man! Ray's here!' grandfather called out. Tyson glanced to the front door from the door until Chinese boy arrived.

'Are you feeling better?' he asked.

'Just fine,' Kai stated bluntly.

'Tyson… would you go out for a second?' Ray asked.

'Sure?' Tyson had a confusing expression and shut the door behind him.

'What now?' Kai sighed. He wasn't in the mood to hear lectures.

'Let me guess something. You're not… safe at home,' Ray tried to put out the right words.

'That's not guessing, that's a statement and no,' Kai said.

'Just stop it,' Ray sighed and sat down next to Kai, 'Around three weeks ago I saw you ran at the park and the next day, you have a bruise on your face. It's doesn't take a brilliant to guess where you got it. Specially since yesterday,' he continued.

'Yesterday what?' Kai stared at Ray with narrowed eyes.

'You said your mother didn't allow you take your wallet and you have a big bag,' Ray pointed at Kai's sport bag.

'Where are you getting at?' Kai asked.

'I'm saying that you were throw out and don't have anywhere to go. And don't tell me you left on your own will since you don't have any money,' Ray added. He had annoyance in his voice.

Kai looked away. No one has never been this sharp before.

'Kai… Are you abused at home?' Ray asked straightly. Unintentionally Kai touched his neck slowly.

'I'm right, aren't I? Wait… when you weren't at school, did they… drug you? You have three needle marks on your neck,' Ray asked shocked when he realized it.

'What about it? It's not like you could do anything,' Kai hissed. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

'Are you serious? It has to stop. They can't do that. Why did they drug you anyway?' Ray asked more.

'It was punishment since I got F's on every essay previously,' Kai didn't bother lying anymore. Ray was sharp enough to know apparently when he was lying. Ray got even more shocked look.

'Are they crazy and stupid? You have to tell cops that,' Ray said.

'It's no use,' Kai sighed.

'You're wrong. Of course it has… use. They are your parents and abusing you,' Ray tried to reason with Kai.

'Don't tell me what I already know,' Kai snorted.

'Then why can't you tell them? Are you stupid or something?' Ray was dumbfounded, 'Are you listening to me? Hey…'

'COPS ARE ON THEIR SIDE! OKAY!' Kai screamed a lie but thanks to the outburst Ray couldn't tell that he was lying. Ray stared at Kai shocked.

'What…'

'Cops… they… are on my dad's side since he's a powerful figure in our society,' Kai revealed whispering and gazed down. Ray watched Kai eyes widened.

'Just… don't tell anyone, okay? It's just going to make things worse than they are already,' Kai asked.

'I… How can you live with this?' Ray finally spoke after deep silence hand covered the room.

'Promise me you will keep quiet about this,' Kai ignored the question, 'Please,' in the end he begged.

'If I promise you that, you won't get hurt?' Ray asked.

'At least not for telling what's going on inside my own home. I don't what father will do to me about this,' Kai admitted.

'You didn't answer my question. Is he crazy? He gives you drugs, you are thrown out and it's discovered, he's going hurt you anyway?' Ray asked. Kai only shrugged his shoulders. He didn't understand what was wrong with Susumu's head.

'Do you promise?' Kai asked again. Ray looked at the wall sighing. That was a promise he didn't want to do but… if police really were at his father's side, there wasn't anything he could do, not yet at least.

'Okay… I promise but in one condition… or two,' Ray said.

'What?' Kai sighed annoyed.

'Easy. You just tell me what he has done to you and tell me when he hurts you in the future,' Ray said.

'What would you do with that information? It's not going to help you,' Kai stated.

'I know but speaking about it might help you. Have they done it a long time?' Ray answered.

'All my life okay. They just mostly shut me inside my room and didn't give food. Now they… use drugs, hit and whip me and apparently throw me out,' Kai spoke.

'Whip you?'

'Yeah.'

'Where?'

'At my back.'

'Show me,' Ray said. Kai glanced at Ray with narrowed eyes.

'I want to see it,' Ray added before Kai could protest. Sighing Kai pulled his shirt up and let Ray watch his back.

'These are serious marks. It looks like they will leave scars,' Ray said as Kai put his shirt back down.

'I don't care,' Kai said and took the glass from the tray. They stayed silent a while before Ray spoke again.

'And then there are Robert and Johnny,' Ray said.

'That's there too,' Kai took another sip of the juice. As he put the glass back down someone knocked on the door.

'Police are here. They want to talk to you alone,' Tyson opened the door and glanced behind it towards Tyson and Kai.

'Fine,' Kai grunted. He felt Ray's hand on his shoulder as he left the room with a worried smile. As Ray stepped out he saw the police officers walk past him.

' _This is really fucking shit,'_ Ray thought angrily. There had to be something he could do.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai recognized the officer immediately. It was the same one who was at school.

'It looks like we are at the same question as last time. Where did you get the drugs?' man officer asked. Without answering Kai pointed at the box on the table. Officer took it and glanced at the bottle and needle.

'And where did you get this? And don't give me "I don't know",' officer leaned forward dominantly. Kai glared at him before turning his face away.

' _Just say it,'_ Kai thought before turning back to the police.

'My father gave it to me,' Kai said.

'And you think I'm going to believe that?' officer asked smirking.

'Believe whatever you want,' Kai sighed.

'We called your… father earlier. Apparently, he has an important business to take care of and doesn't want you to ruin it,' officer put the box onto Kai's lap, 'We add this to your criminal record and call the hospital. You have to go to detoxification.'

'Won't that be suspicious as well?' Kai asked. Officer leaned next to Kai's ear.

'We will just put that on the file and you just play along. It's not like you are actually going there,' he whispered.

'Since when you have been a dick? Last time you said I have to go there if I get drugs again. You sounded more a cop then,' Kai asked.

'Let's just say your father gave us an offer we couldn't refuse,' officer patted Kai's cheek. Kai pulled his head away as hand pulled away.

'You know what's going to happen if you tell anyone about this,' officer said before leaving. Kai stared at the door a while before throwing the tray on the floor, plate shattering. He couldn't believe it. His lie to Ray turned to truth.

But why did his father had so much power? He could torture Kai as much as he wanted without anyone noticing.

'Kai?' he heard Ray call out. Kai didn't watch Ray sit next to him.

'What happened? What's going to happen?' Ray ignored the food on the floor and put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

'Apparently nothing. They are just going to update my "criminal record",' Kai sighed pulling his hair.

'And write into some file that I'm going to detoxification and not actually go there,' Kai whispered the last part before Ray could say anything.

'What? Since when we had corrupted cops?' Ray asked.

'Since my father made a deal with them and today apparently,' Kai chuckled sarcastically. Ray was confused and angry simultaneously.

'Why would he do that? That he could continue abusing you?' Ray asked.

'Yeah and because of some important business. He wants to keep out reputation "clean",' Kai said. Ray rubbed his eyes. His head was going to explode with anger.

'When you have to go home?'

'Today at 9pm and precisely. Not even a minute late or early.'

'This won't seem much but let's have some fun. You deserve that,' Ray stood up.

'That's… okay but can I just rest. At least before withdrawals start again,' Kai suggested.

'Then let me find out what helps you. Withdrawals are painful.'

'I know that but one help is on the desk and I don't want to use them,' Kai said. With that Ray bolted to the desk and took the box.

'Then let's get rid of this,' Ray said angrily.

'I wish we could do that but father wants it back intact,' Kai said before kneeling down and cleaning the mess he made in anger. Ray watched Kai sadly as he cleaned the floor. He noticed despair and sadness in Kai's eyes. He looked tired too.

Ray couldn't even begin to understand how Kai felt every day when going home after school. Putting the box down Ray started to help Kai clean the floor by taking the tray.

'Go bed then. I can take the box until you have to go back home,' Ray said, picked the box again and left the room. Kai shook his head and laid down. For a long time he had hours to rest and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

-With Ray-

As he put trashes away and tray in place Ray took his phone out and called Kenny.

'Hello. Do you how doctors help people who are addicted to heroin?' Ray asked quietly.

' _You are talking about Kai, aren't you?... One sec… they give them methadone. It takes time to get rid of the addiction and stay "dry",'_ Kenny said.

'Where can I get methadone?' Ray asked.

' _From clinics mostly but not without a prescription,'_ Kenny said. Ray sighed frustrated.

'Okay. Thanks… Don't tell anyone about this call… Okay, bye,' Ray said before hanging up. Next, he checked his contacts for his personal doctor who he visited when he was a child.

'Hi… No, there isn't nothing wrong with me… Can I ask you a favor?... No one can find about this yet. I'm trying to help a friend… I can't tell you what's going on yet but I need methadone… Thanks so much. When will I get it?... Okay, that's enough time. Bye,' Ray said happily before hanging up.

* * *

-At Seven Pm-

Kai had awoken in pain. He was sweating and panting again.

'Shit,' Kai sighed and moved on his side. There was a clock on the wall and Kai had checked it couple of times. He had couple hours left of some peace.

'Kai?' Ray knocked on the door before opening it. He put the heroin inside Kai's bag before sitting on the bed and took another needle out.

'What… is that?' Kai asked panting.

'I called my own doctor and got you methadone. It's used to help people who are drug addicted,' Ray explained. Kai nodded and allowed Ray to push the needle into his arm. He didn't know how was methadone supposed to work but in five minutes felt much better.

'It's over seven now. When do you leave?' Ray asked as he put the needle and a bottle inside a brown box and put it in Kai's bag as well.

'In hour. I want to walk slowly,' Kai replied.

'Then let me give you my number. You can text or call me any time. Even if it's in the middle of the night,' Ray went to a desk, wrote his number on a paper and put it in Kai's hand.

'Thanks…' Kai said.

'One more thing. Be with us during the trip and at school. Then Robert and Johnny can't creep on you,' Ray said.

'I thought of that but I don't want you to get trouble because of me,' Kai watched Ray's serious face. He wasn't going to back off.

'Don't worry about that and worry about yourself. School should be fun and not hell,' Ray gripped Kai's shoulder firmly but kindly at the same time, 'Promise that. Then we have made promises to each other.'

'Alright but only if you don't touch my shoulder every second and keep Tyson away from my face,' Kai chuckled.

'He's annoying sometimes. I agree with that,' Ray smiled, 'We will sit in front because Tyson and Max like it. See you in the buss,' he promised. Kai nodded like he understood and smiled. He felt happy at least a moment. There might be all those jerks in school and home but he had… friends now.

' _God that word sounds weird,'_ Kai thought amusingly. He never had friends before. Like irony, thanks to his parents basically forcing him to school he got his first friends. Kai felt stupid after thinking like that.

After cleaning himself in shower Kai changed into clean clothes and left the dojo. He felt Ray's eyes on his back as he walked towards his home.

Like he planned Kai arrived at the gate in 9pm. He rang the bell beside the gate and waited nervously as it opened. Kai saw the butler at the door as he stepped in.

'Your parents ordered me to inform you of this. You go straight to sleep and leave to the trip,' elderly said. Kai nodded and went upstairs before stopping.

'What do I have to with the black box?' Kai asked. Butler turned to him.

'Give to me and I bring to him since they don't want to see you,' butler said. Kai sighed. That's why they weren't hitting him now or they wanted to grow his agony. Without a word Kai took the box from his bag, gave it to the butler and turned back to stairs and went to his own room.

First, he packed everything he needed for a week trip and second, he changed into night clothes and laid on the bed after setting a timer. He thought walking to Tyson's place since he didn't know where others lived. Maybe this way he could avoid Robert and Johnny from the start.

* * *

-With Susumu In His Office-

'How much did you give the police?' Katherine asked while kissing Susumu's neck.

'About twenty thousand. I told me he would get more if he does what I tell him to,' Susumu said.

'You think he will be usable?' she asked smiling.

'Yeah. What do you want to do next week? We are all alone,' Susumu stroked Katherine's cheek.

'A lots of fun. We don't have a bug at our feet,' she giggled and moved to kiss her husband's mouth. Susumu smiled and kissed back.

* * *

 _Do review :))_


	8. Leaving, First Day And Bad Start

_Here you go... I add **Warning** here: there is a sexual abuse here. Sorry Do skip if you want to skip it. And there is name calling and so on._

 _Enjoy otherwise :)_

* * *

Chapter 8: Leaving, First Day And Bad Start

-In The Monday Morning-

Kai wanted to wake up… calmly but withdrawals hit again. Gritting his teeth Kai stood up from the bed and dropped on his knees next to his bag. He scrambled through his bag, took the brown box which he had hidden and stabbed himself with methadone. After a while Kai sighed in relief when pain faded.

' _Thanks Ray…'_ Kai thought smiling. He put the syringe back in the box and the box back in the bag. Then he took his phone and checked his phone. It was 5.30 o'clock. Standing up Kai changed his clothes and took his bag. Walking to the door he opened it very slowly because he didn't want to wake his parents up. Susumu was very strict when it came to rules. When it was told to wake up at 6am, there was no bending anywhere. Sometimes Kai woke up before six but usually he would lay on the bed until leaving.

But now he wasn't going to stay. Kai wanted to get to the school without a trouble with bullies and to do that he had to go to Tyson's place and… walk with him to school. Kai pushed the door open enough him to slip through and close the door. Sneaking downstairs to the kitchen Kai set the bag down and went quickly to the food closet. After taking a piece of bread Kai took a fruit and grabbed his bag and sneaked outside. He knew father would know what Kai time had left because of the cameras he had installed outside.

While running the tree next to the gate Kai put food in the bag and climbed up the tree. Father had even the gate locked until 6am. Kai dropped on his feet and left running towards the dojo.

Kai noticed the dojo after half an hour and leaned against the wall. Tyson's home also had a wall with a wooden door or gate thing. There he took the dry bread and fruit and began to eat them slowly.

Clock was 7am when Kai saw Ray walking with Max and Kenny.

'What are you doing here Kai?' Max asked.

'Nothing. You?' Kai asked annoyed. He did notice Ray's smile. He appeared to be happy when Kai had come to them.

'We are going to wake Tyson up. Otherwise he would be always late,' Kenny explained, 'One moment,' he added and went inside with Max. Kai watched them disappear from sight before Ray spoke.

'Going to spend time with us?' he asked.

'You can think of it like that if you want,' Kai answered, 'Just wanting to be away from those jerks,' he admitted.

'I guessed that. Did anything… happen yesterday when you went home?' Ray whispered.

'Weirdly no and that's fine with me. I bet they are just happy with me being a gone for a week,' Kai said sarcastically.

'I bet,' Kai heard a growl from Ray as he said that.

'It's fine. I'm used to it,' Kai said before taking his bag over his shoulder again.

'It's just… so wrong them to treat you like this,' Ray hissed.

'I live through it. I have to just wait until I'm 18 and move away from home,' Kai said.

'Wha… That would be… in six years!' Ray frowned.

'Five and a half precisely but…' Kai began.

'"There is nothing I can do" I get it,' Ray turned away from Kai abruptly. Kai watched Ray low his shoulders.

'Sorry…' Ray apologized quietly as Tyson appeared yawning.

'Morning,' Tyson said as they started to walk to the school. Kai and Ray walked behind them.

'I'm not mad at you or anything then. I just… feel so angry when I can't do anything,' Ray whispered.

'It's alright. Forget it,' Kai said. In next twenty minutes they arrived just in time to school where were big busses taking students in.

'Hello teach!' Tyson called out. Kai saw Anna turn to them. There were other teachers as well.

'It's teacher Tyson. Get your bags in the trunk and go inside,' Anna ordered. It was like something was making sure Kai wouldn't get piece. Other students pushed through them and Kai separated from Ray and others. He decided to wait the rush calm down before placing his own bag inside the trunk. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kai turned around and saw his PE teacher.

'I'm keeping my eyes on you. Don't molest anyone,' Theodore whispered with a growl in Kai's ear. Kai glanced at the buss window and saw students smile and smirk at him.

'Did you hear me?' Theodore asked again and tightened his grip on his shoulder. Kai turned back to the teacher and glared at him. He just had to bring up Robert kissing him and made it look like molesting.

'Yeah, yeah,' Kai said.

'Say it correctly,' Theodore repeated. Kai kept his mouth close. He knew this would be over in a second if he just said the words but his pride and stubbornness kept him from doing it. As he heard Theodore growl headmaster Cooper appeared.

'Is something wrong? Almost everyone is already in the buss,' Cooper said.

'No. We are coming now,' Theodore said as Cooper went in the buss.

'We are going to have a long discussion about your manners and respect,' Theodore whispered before pushing Kai away, 'Get in.' Without a word Kai stepped in the buss and saw two empty seats on fifth row. He noticed Ray and others three rows behind the empty seats. Ray's expression said sorry as Kai went to sit down and moved his eyes to the window.

'Is this everyone?' Theodore asked others teachers in front seats.

'Other busses are full but we are missing one student but his father called me. He should be here in a minute,' Anna replied. Theodore and sat down on his own seat. Just like she had said the missing student arrived. Kai growled. It was Michael and there was only one seat empty. Michael understood it too.

'I'm not sitting next to him,' Michael protested.

'There is only one empty seat,' Anna sighed, 'And we are already late. Sit down.' Michael growled loudly and walked closer. Kai kept his eyes on the window as Michael sat down. Luckily, Michael didn't say anything while they drove in the middle of nowhere. Trip took two hours until they arrived.

It felt like forever when Kai was able to step out of the buss. He met with Ray near the door. He was standing with his own and Kai's bag as well.

'Thanks,' Kai said quietly.

'Let's go. Teachers are splitting the rooms and I think with our luck, we won't be in the same room,' Ray said as they walked among the other students towards the sleeping quarters.

' _With "my" luck,'_ Kai corrected to himself. Teachers stood in front of them and listened Anna as she yelled out names per room.

'Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Lee Wong and Kevin Chang in room 58!' Anna shouted next.

'See you later,' Tyson said and left with Max towards the room.

'Ray Kon, Kenny Saien, Eddy Brooks and Gary Thceng in room 65!' said after five minutes.

'Text me,' Ray said before walking to stairs and Kenny ran to him with a smile.

' _Don't tell me…'_ Kai thought angrily as there were eight students left.

'Robert Jürgens, Johnny McGregor, Michael Summers and Kai Hiwatari in room 71!' Anna dropped another nightmare on Kai's shoulders.

'Shit,' he heard Michael curse. Ignoring them Kai walked to stairs, jogged up and searched the room where he was expected to sleep next week. Kai saw four beds and a bathroom.

' _Seriously?'_ Kai sighed and went to the bed which was under the window. As he put the bag down Robert and others walked in the room.

'It looks we are going to have more fun,' Robert stepped closer.

'Like what? I'm not planning being anywhere near you,' Kai hissed. Robert stopped in front of him and took his phone out.

'Don't tell me you have forgotten already?' Robert smirked and turned the screen to Kai. He saw himself on the screen, naked. It was the school's shower where Robert had… raped him. As Kai closed his eyes Robert pushed him on the bed before grabbing his neck.

'Unless you want me to send this to every student in school and put it on the internet, you will do whatever we want,' Robert whispered evilly. Kai gritted his teeth while glaring at Johnny and Michael. He hissed as Robert tightened his grip.

'You know what, I'm feeling generous today. I will give you… one hour to answer me,' Robert brutally pushed Kai away before standing up.

'You're sick,' Kai hissed and made Robert turn around with a smirk.

'Then what are you then? Let me tell you… a whore,' Robert had still the picture open on his phone.

'I don't do that shit,' Kai growled and Robert jumped on him again but this time pinning him on the bed.

'Get off of me,' Kai twisted as Johnny and Michael joined Robert.

'You really are pissing me off whore,' Robert said and showing the screen to Kai. He was pressed a button and Kai knew what that meant. With only one message picture would spread to entire school.

'Instead of an hour… you have one minute,' Robert kept smirking. To worse Kai's agony Johnny had clock out. There was fifty seconds left. Kai clenched his fists and began trashing under them. If he could just get Robert's phone.

40… 30…20…

Kai's breathing sped up as he continued struggling against them. He wasn't getting tired… but desperate. Would it be it so bad if everyone would see the picture? It's Robert's proof of Kai's rape since he did it himself. But then again they could just lie and make it even worse. Kai would be totally humiliated.

'10… 9… 8… 7…' Michael counted down. Kai felt tear in his eyes and hold them back. In no way in he would want to do what they wanted. In his gut Kai knew what they wanted.

'5… 4… 3… 2… 1…'

'Fine!' Kai yelled before Michael said zero, 'Fine…' he said again whispering. He watched Robert shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

'That's what I thought…' Robert said before leaning against Kai's ear, 'Whore,' he whispered.

'Don't call me that bastard,' Kai stated gritting his teeth. Robert pulled up smirking.

'Oh don't worry… you are going to hear it a lot more. God, you're going to be a lot of fun but try to keep your mouth shut,' Robert cupped Kai's chin and kept his head still.

'Open up and don't bite,' Robert pressed his fingers on Kai's cheeks and pressed his mouth on top of Kai's unwilling one. Kai felt disgusted as he felt Robert's tongue on his lips.

 _ **Here starts the warning-thing**_

'Open your mouth bitch,' Robert pulled away and growled, 'Now.' But Kai gave him a death-glare. Then he gasped out as felt a hand between his legs. He glanced down and saw who it was, Johnny was pressing and stroking between his legs.

'Don't! Get off!' Kai shouted.

'Unless you want to us to fuck you right now, open your mouth,' Robert threatened. Kai grunted before allowing Robert's tongue in his mouth. He felt the tongue explore around his mouth and hit his own tongue.

'I will definitely kiss your mouth as well,' Johnny laughed. With that Kai closed his eyes and restrained himself from kicking.

'Me too,' Michael said. Johnny moved his mouth in next to Kai's ear.

'Try saying now that you're not a whore. You look like one right now,' he whispered. Kai opened his eyes glaring angrily at Johnny.

'Come one… kiss back,' Johnny ordered.

' _Shit!'_ Kai grabbed the sheets under him grunting before kissing back.

'Let us kiss him too Robert. We don't have much time before we have to go outside any way,' Johnny said impatiently. As Robert pulled away Kai gasped for air.

'Here you go,' Robert twisted his face on the left and Kai was met with Johnny mouth next, but this time Robert was licking and kissing Kai's neck. To make matters force Michael was rubbing his thigh roughly.

' _This is disgusting!'_ Kai grunted as Johnny pulled away and changed places with Michael. Kai jumped when he felt Johnny's hands way too close his… groin, but luckily he just stroked and rubbed roughly. After five more minutes they pulled away but kept pinning him down. Kai's chin was covered in drool.

 _ **Here it ends**_

'It's time to go,' Johnny sang. He and Michael stood up. Kai glared at Robert with rage as he had still that annoying smirk on his face.

'I enjoyed that. Don't worry, we are going to do this again,' Robert said and stood up, 'I think I don't have to remind you what happens if you tell anyone,' with that they left the room. Kai laid on the bed a minute before sitting up. Kai leaned his head against his hands and rubbed his forehead.

' _Those… FUCKERS!'_ Kai cried out desperately. Sighing deeply he stood up and went to the bathroom to clean his mouth and face. Then he left the room too before walking to the main building. This week was going to be hell and probably the rest of his school years.

He found Tyson and others immediately since Tyson had a loud voice. Hilary was with them too.

'You do have the worst luck,' Hilary said after Kai walked up to them.

'You heard?' Kai watched Hilary.

'Ray told me and… everyone is talking about it,' Hilary whispered the last part.

'What do they say?' Kai sighed. He wasn't even sure did he want to know the answer.

'Basics… "Heroin freak is in the same room with Robert who he molested."' Hilary voice sounded sad and apologizing.

'Sounds about the same when back at school,' Kai said. Ray, Max and Kenny were trying to calm Tyson down until teachers arrived.

'I just wish they could see the truth. Robert clearly approached you first and did the worst thing. If they could just be… beaten?' Hilary asked in the end. Kai did say anything to that as teachers walked in with Cooper and students calmed down.

'We might be at camp right now. You have free time but along with them you have to do different tasks,' Cooper informed.

'Today, everyone has a responsibility to prepare the camp. Fire, shower, food and so on. It doesn't matter when you do them but food has to be done at 12am and 6pm. Teachers will help you. People who work on teams which are the people, who you sleep in the same room,' Cooper said.

' _Great, 24/7 with fuckers,'_ Kai thought frustrated. He still felt their mouths on his skin and it made him shudder.

'They did something, didn't they?' Ray whispered into his ear. Kai glanced him for a second before returning his eye to Cooper who was still explaining about this weeks' lessons.

'Kai?' Ray asked again but was ignored. He grabbed Kai's arm as Cooper and teachers went to their tasks on preparing lessons.

'Let go of me,' Kai said but Ray pulled him outside and behind the corner.

'Talk to me. Something is clearly wrong. I want to help,' Ray pushed Kai on the wall.

'It's nothing. I'm fine… Feeling annoyed that I have to work with those fuckers,' Kai said.

'I didn't ask that. What did they do?' Ray narrowed his eyes. Kai didn't say anything and looked down.

'Don't you trust me with this? You told me about you parents and I promised not to tell anyone and I haven't. Why can't you tell me what Robert and others did?' Ray asked. Kai glanced around but couldn't see anyone.

'Are we alone here?' Kai asked.

'Wait a second,' Ray said and ran back inside. He noticed Tyson and others with others students carrying food boxes. Then he spotted Robert, Johnny and Michael with Lee and other Kai's bullies laughing about something. With that Ray carefully backed away before running back to Kai who was still leaning against the wall.

'Everyone is inside, basically Robert and others,' Ray said and Kai nodded.

'Are going to tell me? And please, don't tell me you are asking me to keep my mouth shut?'

'Unfortunately. Robert and his friends… they hurt me back in school in the showers and took a picture of it…' Kai began.

'Don't tell me that they…' Ray's eyes widened.

'They… Robert… he… raped me,' Kai whispered.

'What?! And you haven't told anyone?'

'It's not like I can. Like I told you, they took a picture and threaten me with it,' Kai growled.

'What they said?'

'Robert told me that if I didn't do what they tell me to do, he will send the picture to everyone at school and put it on the internet,' Kai said, 'I thought letting them do it but… I can't handle more humiliation,' Kai said.

'And they did something just now?' Ray asked.

'Yeah… All three of them just kissed me and… stroked my thighs and that's it. And if they found out that I told this to you, they will spread the picture to everyone,' Kai sighed. Ray growled and kicked a tree next to them.

'Then only thing we can do is to take Robert's phone and delete it,' Ray said.

'Unless they have a copy of it,' Kai shook his head.

'You can't let them do that. They are sexually abusing you and you abused at home too. I promise I will keep quiet but I'm not promising this, I will try to find a way to stop them,' Ray said, 'And you can't change my mind.'

'I know. You are stubborn,' Kai sighed before turning to walk back inside.

'I could try talking to the teacher that you don't have to sleep with them in same room. Who knows what they will do to you,' Ray suggested.

'Just let it be. They are going to get suspicious about it immediately,' Kai opened the door and went inside. Robert and others were still standing still talking and laughing. All the food boxes had been carried to the kitchen. They would have food after two hours. Then Theodore walked with a cleaning equipment.

'Robert, Michael, Johnny and Kai here. Now!' he ordered. Ray rubbed Kai's shoulder as he walked to the teacher.

'Your job is to clean this hall and take the empty boxes away. It's a mess from the grass and sand thanks to the boxes,' Theodore put the equipment on the ground and no one moved. To Kai this wasn't knew at all. Actually, it was getting old. Why he ended up with the cleaning every time? Mop appeared suddenly on his eyes.

'You get this,' Robert pointed the mop to Kai who took it sighing. Robert and other left and took some boxes. Shortly, they threw the longest job to Kai and took the easy one to themselves.

Like a routine Kai started to clean the floors. He felt other students eyes on him and heard laughing but he ignored them.

Ray also noticed Kai cleaning the floors alone and it made him angry. Robert and others clearly planned on using Kai on everything. Ray could only hope that it would be just like this and not… another rape.

'They really are jerks. Why won't teachers do anything?' Tyson asked when seeing Kai.

'Because Robert and others are not breaking any rules or the orders what they were told to do,' Ray said hissing.

'Can't we help him?' Tyson asked.

'I don't know but I will,' Ray said and walked to the cleaning equipment.

'What are you doing?' Kai noticed Ray took another mop and started wiping the floor too.

'Helping you,' Ray stated smiling. Thanks to Ray's help floor was clean after fifteen minutes. Then they cleaned the equipment in the bathroom.

'Now we have a free time. Come with us even though Tyson annoys you, Ray said. He planned to preventing Kai being near Robert and others as much as possible.

'It's fine. When and what we have lessons?' Kai asked as they stepped out of the bathroom.

'PE mostly and tomorrow is the first lesson after breakfast. Otherwise it's free time. We can swim or go to sauna,' Ray said. Kai nodded.

'What about today?' Kai asked.

'Eating and free time. Why don't we go speak about what we like after lunch? Tyson and others are there too,' Ray walked backwards in front of Kai.

'Whatever. Don't expect me to talk,' Kai agreed.

'Okay, let's go,' Ray smiled, took Kai's hand and pulled him outside.

'Tyson! Max! Kenny! Let's go!' he yelled and three other boys started following him.

'I'm here too!' Hilary yelled and ran after them. Kai watched Ray's hand and it made him… feel better. It reminded him that he had friends even though camp had already started terribly.

* * *

 _Do review :)_


	9. Game, Attempted Rape And Torture

_This story is next. Do enjoy :D_

 _Warning: rape attempt_

* * *

Chapter 9: Game, Attempted Rape And Torture

Kai watched Tyson ran to some benches with Max, Hilary and Kenny. Ray was still holding Kai's hand they walked calmly to the benches.

'Come on,' Ray said and pulled Kai sit down next to him. He finally let go of Kai's hand when they sat down.

'Let's get to know each other better,' Tyson smiled.

'Who starts first?' Max asked.

'Why don't we make this more fun?' Hilary suggested.

'Like how?' Tyson frowned.

' _Tyson and Hilary fight quite often,'_ Ray whispered into Kai's ear and he was right. Kai watched them argue until Max interrupted.

'Let's hear her out Tyson. I'm interested,' Max chuckled.

'Thanks Max,' Hilary showed her tongue at Tyson, 'I was thinking making this some kind of a game.' She pulled out a bottle.

'Each one of us takes turns to spin this. Person who bottle points asks the question from the person who bottle points after spinning it second time,' Hilary tried to explain.

'I'm lost,' Tyson scratched his temple.

'Then you go first. Roll it,' Hilary but the bottle in front of them on wooden table.

'Okay,' Tyson spun it and bottle pointed at Ray.

'Now Ray asks the first question. Ray, spin it,' Hilary continued explaining. Leaning forward Ray spun the bottle and it pointed at Max.

'And Max is the person Ray asks the question,' Hilary smiled.

'Ooh!' Tyson got it, 'Go for it,' he said to Ray.

'Okay… Um? What do you like?' Ray started easily.

'That's easy. Sugar,' Max said.

'I kind of guessed that,' Ray chuckled. Max spun the bottle and now it was on Kenny, he spun it too. It was pointing at Hilary.

'Why are you s hard on Tyson at school?' Kenny asked.

'I want to know that too,' Tyson glared at Hilary.

'Because I want you to take school more seriously. You need education in the future,' Hilary replied.

'But it's boring. I don't even like one teacher,' Tyson complained, 'Okay! Next,' Tyson sounded cheery again. He spun the bottle and pointed at himself.

'I ask the question from… Kai,' Tyson said after bottle stopped.

'Hmm?' Tyson rubbed his own chin.

'Ask the question already,' Hilary was getting impatient.

'I want to ask a good one. Let me think,' Tyson said and went back to thinking.

'What did you before you came to this school?' Tyson watched Kai carefully.

'Like… what school?' Kai said.

'Yeah,' Tyson nodded.

'I was homeschooled,' Kai answered.

'You were studying at home? Why did you come here then?' Tyson asked again.

'Only one question Tyson at the time,' Hilary pointed out, 'Spin the bottle Kai,' she added. Without a word Kai spun the bottle slowly and it pointed at Hilary.

'Alright… Kenny,' she said, 'Why are you such a nerd?'

'I think it's in my genes. I can't help it,' was the answer. Kenny spun the bottle next and it hit Tyson.

'Alright,' Tyson stretched his arms like he was about to start a boxing match, 'Max, can I play at your PlayStation when we go back?'

'What kind of question is that dude? Of course,' Max laughed. They continued this for five minutes when it was Tyson turn to ask again. Bottle pointed at Kai when he spun it.

'So, my question from before. Why did you come here if you were homeschooled?' Tyson smiled.

'No idea. It was my parents' idea,' Kai answered honestly.

' _Apparently they wanted me out of the house and learn some "respect",'_ Kai thought.

'What's wrong?' Hilary asked. Kai snapped out of his thoughts.

'What?'

'You looked sad. Did we say something bad?' Hilary asked.

'You didn't say anything. It's just that… Never mind,' Kai shook his head. Others glanced at each other.

'I have noticed some things… You had bruises on your face, it still can be seen if you look closely… You are not happy at home, are you?' Hilary asked.

' _Is it that obvious?'_ Kai wondered, _'No use hiding it.'_

'You could say that,' Kai said.

'Why?' Tyson's interest and worry were peaked.

'It's just like that. There is nothing to do about it,' Kai stood up.

'Where are you going? We can talk something else if it was getting sensitive,' Ray said.

'At the pier right there,' Kai pointed towards the lake.

'Alright,' Ray said nodding.

'Do you know something Ray?' Kenny asked as Kai was at the pier and couldn't hear them.

'I do but I promised Kai not to tell anyone and I intend to keep that promise,' Ray said.

'How bad is it?' Hilary asked next. Ray watched Kai a while and saw clearly how tense he was. It was like he was keeping his guard up every second.

'Honestly, very bad. Especially since there is nothing we can do,' Ray said. He wouldn't tell them everything but bits and pieces.

'Why? What's going on?' Tyson was even more confused.

'I can't say more unless Kai wants me to. But let's keep an eye out for Robert and his friends. They already started bullying him,' Ray said.

'We can do that,' Max agreed.

'Actually, watch out for everyone. I have seen other people bullying him too,' Ray added.

'Is the entire school against him or something?' Hilary wondered, 'It feels like all teachers are against him too,' she pondered.

'They are very strict and I think Kai isn't used to be in school in the first place if he's been only homeschooled,' Ray was wondering the same question. When he first came here too, it was very different from his previous school but he had gotten used to it quickly.

'Hilary!' they heard someone yell. Hilary turned around and saw Nicolette and Scarlett running towards them.

'What is it?' Hilary asked. Ray didn't like Hilary's friends at all. They were… too weird to be with her.

'This is annoying and awesome at the same time. Teachers decided that there is PE lesson today. Everyone has to put their swimming wear on,' Scarlett said.

'I agree with you. I like swimming when I can do what I want,' Tyson cheered.

'Yeah. That's why they won't tell us what to do today but everyone has to be there and go to water,' Nicolette added.

'Why?' Hilary asked confused.

'That they know everyone can swim, apparently,' Scarlett yelled so loud that everyone heard her. Hilary laughed with them as Ray glanced back at Kai. His eyes widened when he saw Edmund and Adrian walk… well sneak to a pier.

' _They are up to something,'_ Ray thought before standing up and running towards them.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai was staring at his face from the lake when he had heard the yell.

' _Shit!'_ Kai thought. He was going to be trouble. Yeah… he couldn't swim at all. Why? Because he wasn't never taught or even exposed to water in the first place. Kai kneeled and leaned forward. Water felt warm and calm in his hand.

As he was about to stand back someone pushed him, hard. Kai gasped just before he hit the water. He immediately began to kick and trash around. He was able to get up enough that his head was above water but it was like something was pulling him down.

Kai trashed widely to keep his head above water but he was getting too tired. To his annoyance he heard Adrian's mock.

'Hah! You can't swim! You fucker!' Kai heard before he was underwater again. No matter how hard he tried but he couldn't go up. Kai's lungs were burning and his vision was getting blurry. As his mouth opened and released last air bubbles he felt someone grab his hand.

'Argh!' Kai gasped out coughing.

'Are you alright?! Kai heard someone yell right next to his ear. He watched next to him and saw Ray with soaked hair.

'Yeah…' Kai answered as Ray swam to the pier where Tyson and others were standing. Tyson and Max grabbed Kai's arms and pulled him with Ray's help on the pier. There he saw Hilary glaring at Edmund and Adrian. Next he saw teachers and headmaster running towards them from the main building.

'What happened here?' Cooper asked.

'I saw Adrian push Kai into the lake and almost kill him,' Ray stood up.

'He can't swim?' Cooper asked first.

'It looks like that way but that's not the important now,' Tyson spoke this time.

'It's definitely important. We can't have students, who can't swim,' Theodore scolded. Ray was about to argue back but Preston raised his hand up.

'We can deal with that later too but student is right,' Cooper said before turning to Adrian, 'Why did you push him?'

'It was meant to be a joke. We didn't mean to hurt him or anything. We didn't know that he couldn't swim,' Adrien defended himself and Edmund.

'Yeah, right,' Tyson grunted.

'That's enough!' Cooper ordered, 'Go change your clothes and stay in your room. Everyone else, go swim and have fun,' Cooper added and with that teachers left. Ray gritted his teeth when Adrian showed his tongue at them before leaving.

'Those bastards! Why Cooper didn't punish them?' Tyson cursed.

'Because they believe it was "a joke",' Ray said before kneeling next to Kai who was still on his knees.

'I'm going to escort you. Can't anything else happen,' Ray said but Kai shook his head.

'Don't. You have to change clothes too,' he said standing up.

'Sorry but… why can't you swim? Weren't you taught or something?' Kenny asked carefully.

'I wasn't. I have never seen lake or ocean before this and before you ask why, I was locked up in my room,' Kai rolled his shirt and squeezed water off.

'Wha? Why?' Max stared Kai shocked. He had never heard or seen a person who hadn't seen water. He loved swimming himself.

'My parents are morons, alright!' Kai growled, 'Sorry,' he whispered and left the pier.

'It's really bad,' Hilary said. Ray agreed with her. He was about to think something else when he noticed that Robert, Johnny and Michael were nowhere to be seen.

'Ray?' Tyson questioned.

'I have to follow Kai,' Ray said but Theodore stopped him when he was about to run.

'Everyone was ordered to change to swimming wear. That's what you have to do now,' he reminded. Nodding Ray dashed to the room where he was sleeping and started changing clothes in record time. He had to go check with Kai first.

* * *

-With Kai-

Carefully Kai opened the door and peeked inside but didn't see anyone. It was good though. All backs were untouched which meant that those fuckers weren't in their swimming wear yet.

Kai went to his own back after closing the door and picked up new clothes. As only boxers were left door opened and Robert walked in with Johnny and Michael.

'Well, well… You do look cute when you are naked,' Robert walked closer.

'What do you want now?' Kai asked.

'You almost got Adrian and Edmund in trouble. You get punished for that,' Robert quickly grabbed Kai's arms. With struggling he pushed Kai on the bed. With Johnny's and Michael help they turned him around.

'What are you doing?!' Kai shouted. His eyes widened when Robert ripped his boxers.

'No!' Kai screamed but Johnny punched him.

'Keep quiet! Do you want the picture published?' Johnny asked.

'Just do it then!' Kai yelled. What was about to happen was much worse than be called a whore rest of his life if it came to that.

'As you wish,' Robert took his phone and moving it in front of Kai's eyes. He watched Robert press sent button. Then Robert opened an app and gave it to Michael.

'I'm going to enjoy this, whore,' Robert whispered evilly.

'Get off!' Kai tried to trash under the two boys.

'Hey Robert? Should we do live?' Michael asked. Kai's eyes widened and turned to Michael. Were they going to record his… rape live?

'That's a good idea actually. Do it,' Robert said.

'Don't! Get off you fuckers!' Kai screamed in panic. Tears threatened to appear.

* * *

-With Ray-

Just as Ray pulled his swimming wear on his phone beeped. He grabbed it and opened the message.

' _I know it!'_ Ray thought when he saw picture of Kai naked. Next thing made his blood boil. There was another message with a link. After clicking it he saw a live video going on. In it he saw Kai screaming with Robert and Johnny on top of him.

' _Here we have a whore. Enjoy the show,'_ Michael's voice narrated.

'Oh no you don't,' Ray growled and ran out of the room. He pushed past some students who cursed at him but it wasn't that what made him angry. He saw every student with a phone laughing.

' _I have to hurry,'_ Ray thought speeding up.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai tried to kick Robert behind him but in vain. Robert's finger was touching between his ass cheeks.

'Stop touching me! Now!' Kai screamed again.

'There is no need to yell. This is going live and no one is helping you. They enjoy this,' Robert pulled his own pants down. He was smirking. He was about to take Kai again.

'Stop!' Kai was crying now. He didn't bother stopping his tears and continued twisting his arms but Johnny had a tight grip. Kai closed his eyes when he felt Robert start pushing in but before he went an inch closer the door shot open.

'Get the fuck off of him!' Ray shouted. He first punched Michael, then Johnny and finally Robert. Phone Michael had was leaning against the bed leg and recorder everything what Ray was doing. He hand punched them so hard that they were out cold. Then he grabbed the phone and shut the live record.

'Ray?' Kai sobbed.

'It's okay. I knew I should have come with you here,' Ray gazed at Kai's bag and took new boxers and dry pants from the bed.

'Here,' Ray said and helped Kai dress up, 'I can't believe all those bastards were watching the recording when I was running here.'

'Everyone?' Kai wiped his eyes and steadied his breathing.

'Accurately I don't know who was watching and who wasn't but everyone I ran past was,' Ray said as Kai stood up. He took his shirt and when he pulled it over his head Cooper and Anna came through the door.

'Did you get the message too?' Ray asked.

'We did. What was going beside what we saw?' Cooper asked.

'These three were about to rape Kai but I stopped them. They have to get punished along with Adrian and Edmund,' Ray basically demanded.

'I get them but why those two? They weren't here,' Cooper asked.

'They are bullies and have hurt Kai enough. They can't walk there without punishment. Does our school allow bullies and rapists?' Ray asked. He knew Cooper cared about school's reputation.

'Alright,' he said when he noticed a box in Kai's bag, 'Don't tell me you brought drugs to school?' he asked Kai while walking to the bag.

'No, I didn't. That helps me when I get withdrawals,' Kai said honestly.

'If I remember correctly, you said you have never taken drugs, but you have withdrawals? You lie back there, didn't you?' Cooper sighed angrily.

'No. I…' Kai glanced at Ray who nodded.

'My father punished me and gave me heroin,' Kai watched Cooper's expression.

'Ray, go out,' he ordered.

'I would normally do that but something tells me not to this time. It feels like you are against Kai or something,' Ray said. Kai watched Ray shocked. Didn't he know what Cooper would do if he was disobeyed? Kai didn't want to write his father's number and he was strangled until he wrote it.

'Alright. I say Kai is lying again and blaming his father and that's wrong,' Cooper stated.

'What?! He came to school with a bruise on his face last week! This is clear abuse and you think he's lying!' Ray couldn't hold his voice.

'Stop Ray,' Kai said. Ray had said something Kai wanted to hide.

'Did Kai tell you that or do you have proof?' Cooper remained calm. Ray turned to Kai who was shaking his head. He knew Kai was asking him to keep quiet and he had promised Kai that but there had to be something done.

'Well?' Cooper repeated and brought Ray's eye back to him.

'Sorry Kai but this has to stop,' Ray said and gazed Cooper again.

'Kai told me and I have seen enough. He has bruises all over his body and not only that, he's been abused here too and sexually,' Ray pointed at Robert at the end.

'Is Ray telling the truth?' Cooper asked Kai this time who turned his eyes away.

' _Too late now…'_ Kai thought and nodded.

'Alright. We will call the police and change the room where you sleep,' Cooper started.

'Can I suggest something? Put Lee here, Kevin to my room and me and Kai go with Tyson and Max,' Ray said. Cooper nodded and took his phone out. Kai only hoped he would miss those corrupted cops.

Ray yelled at everyone who was mocking Kai when they walked to their new room. It was empty since Tyson and Max were at the lake.

'Here is a lock in the door. So, lock it and don't let anyone inside unless you hear this word, tiger,' Ray whispered the word into Kai's ear just in case.

'Alright,' Kai said quietly.

'I'm sorry I didn't keep quiet but there are other cops at the station as well. This has to stop. You can't live like this,' Ray apologized.

'I know… I'm just… scared now. I can't think of anything else now. If they find about this, they will flip out,' Kai leaned his head against his hands. Ray took Kai into a hug without a word since… he didn't know what to say.

'You have our phone numbers, right? Call or text us when you at home,' Ray said. Kai nodded and let Ray hug him. Things made a one eighty turn.

* * *

-After The Trip- (Big time jump)

Kai was sitting next to Ray as buss was heading back to the school. Rest of the school trip went okay since Ray spent every minute with him. Kai did angry and mocking looks and taunts but Ray always cursed at them or yelled. Otherwise they left Kai alone.

Kai had revealed Tyson and others what had happened inside his room. Like Ray, they got angry and shocked looks. After that they didn't ask about it again and tried to make Kai feel comfortable as possible.

He did enjoy the rest of the week and even forgot his home until they were going back. Ray took his hand.

'Remember to call me if something happens,' Ray said.

'I try,' Kai said as busses arrived at school. They stepped out, took their bags and went home. Kai walked next to Ray and others since their homes were on the road which Kai used to go home too.

Too quickly Kai was alone and walking closer to his home. He didn't know what Cooper had said to police and he didn't tell Kai anything about it. Normally, police would stop child or teenager going home if they knew about abuse but some reason they didn't do anything now. Here Kai was walking to big mansion.

Next fifteen minutes Kai saw the big gate and took a deep breath before stepping in. Like usually, butler opened the door. Before Kai had even taken a step inside his hand was grabbed and pulled abruptly inside.

'Argh!' Kai grunted as he hit the world. He watched up and met Susumu's face. He was in rage and Kai knew why. He somehow knew about Kai speaking about the abuse and Kai guessed who told him, fucking Cooper.

'Your headmaster called last Monday,' Susumu started. Kai knew it. Without a warning Susumu grabbed Kai's hair and started kicking Kai on the stomach.

'Aah! Argh!' Kai grunted kick after kick. Next, Susumu threw him against the wall and when Kai fell on his side Susumu continued kicking Kai into stomach so hard that to Kai it felt like he was about to snap in two. Kai coughed up blood and gasped in pain when Susumu stopped.

'What's wrong? No speaking, yelling or cursing?' Susumu asked before kicking Kai again. He bent down and grabbed Kai by his neck and pinned against the wall.

'Argh… P…lease,' Kai choked as Susumu's grip tightened. The Kai didn't feel floor under his feet anymore. Kai tried to pull Susumu's hand away from his throat.

'You really are a fucking useless boy. All you do is disobey me and cause me trouble,' Susumu spoke as Kai's face was turning red from lack of air. Even if Kai wanted, he couldn't say a word. His mouth was wide open trying to inhale air. Kai started trashing harder and hit Susumu's hand. As black spots appeared on Kai's vision his mother walked in.

'Dear?' Katherine touched Susumu's shoulder, 'Let go off him.'

'Why? This thing told his classmates about us. He's even ruining my business,' Susumu growled.

'Just make sure he won't use his voce ever again,' Katherine smiled, 'And I have some wonderful news.' Susumu turned Katherine and let Kai fell down.

'Aaaah!' Kai coughed and inhaled oxygen. He rubbed his neck before glancing back at his parents. Mother's next words stopped Kai's world.

'I'm pregnant,' Katherine said. Susumu smiled and kissed Katherine.

'What…' Kai whispered but they heard him.

'You do should know this… You are totally useless, unworthy and bug under our feet. So, we decided to try again and make sure he or she won't turn out like a failure,' Susumu said. Kai was shaking terribly and staring at them shocked. Katherine was stroking her stomach lovingly.

'You… can't…' Kai began, 'You bastards!' despite the pain he shot up and punched Susumu in the face. His reward was Susumu grabbing his hair again and slam his head against the wall. He held Kai up and leaned closer.

'I will make sure you won't ever use your pathetic voice again,' Susumu threatened and let go. Kai dropped down again and lost consciousness. Blood leaked from the head wound on the floor.

'Where is his phone?' Susumu growled. Butler dig through Kai's bag and gave the smartphone to Susumu's hand.

'You won't be needing this anymore,' he stated, dropped the phone next to his feet and smashed it. Glancing one more time at the unconscious boy before taking Katherine into his hands.

'I will take care of him first. Why don't you do something relaxing? We have to take care of our child,' Susumu stroked Katherine's stomach.

'Of course,' she smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

 _I planned writing the entire trip but decided against it. (Nothing came to mind, upsXD)_

 _Do review :)_


	10. Voiceless, Police And New Day

_Here you go. Short but done. I was in Estonia for four days, so I couldn't write._

 _Here is a quick pace and brutality._

 _Do enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 10: Voiceless, Police And New Day

After being out cold who knows how long Kai woke up. He glanced around and recognized the same room where he was drugged.

'Fuck,' Kai grunted when he remembered his stomach. Only after that he felt shackles around his ankles and wrists. He was tied to a medical chair. Kai started twisting and struggling against the restrains angrily.

' _I can't believe this! Mother is pregnant with my… replacement!'_ tear fell down on his cheek. Frustrated he yelled out to release some anger. He turned to the door when he heard it open.

'Enjoy your voice while you can,' Susumu walked in. Kai gulped as he stopped next to him. Butler followed closely behind with metal table with wheels. Kai watched Susumu take a taser gun from the table.

'No…' Kai trashed his body again.

'I had this taser gun modified,' Susumu said and pressed on button. Kai jumped from the sound and bright light.

'This is going to hurt. Remember, use your voice while you still can,' Susumu said evilly and pressed the taser into Kai's stomach. With a loud scream Kai's body jolted up and his fingers clenched along with his toes. He panted when Susumu pulled the taser away but screamed again when it returned.

'Cooper told me everything,' Susumu said while Kai screamed in tears. Susumu pulled the taser away again.

'I gave you heroin,' and put it back again.

'Abused you,' and again.

'You are bullied and were raped like a little bitch!' and again. After doing this over and over again next fifteen minutes he finally stopped. Kai coughed and panted. His face was wet from tears.

'And did I say "almost raped for a second time",' Susumu leaned over Kai.

'It… I… didn't do… anything,' Kai whispered. His voice was hoarse from screaming.

'You have made my reputation go underground!' Susumu slapped Kai on the cheek, 'You are a cancer to Hiwatari name! They know you as a molester and heroin freak. It's true but it was still your problem.' He grabbed Kai's chin.

'But you just had to involve me into your problems!' he yelled.

'You were the one who drugged me in the first place!' Kai argued back but got hit on the stomach again.

'Don't you blame me! You brought everything to yourself!' Susumu growled before pushing Kai's head away.

'I think it's time to keep my promise,' he suddenly smirked.

'What?' Kai watched Susumu take out spider gag. Kai shook his head to prevent the gag even going near his mouth but in vain. Yelling out Susumu pushed the gag past Kai's teeth and tied it behind his head. He watched smirking Kai, who tried to close his open mouth.

'Nmoph!' Kai trashed around again when he saw Susumu pick up a medical scissors. There was also weird liquid and needles.

'Acid would be better but this is more painful,' Susumu said out loud.

'Mmmmph!' Kai watched Susumu in panic who grabbed his chin to hold his head still.

'I told you to use your voice while you had the chance,' Kai tried very hardly but he couldn't move his head at all.

'You won't ever again say another word,' Susumu said. Kai trembled as scissors moved inside his mouth.

'Nmmmoph! Plmmmeh!' Kai tried to beg. He was crying out loudly and cheeks wet from more tears.

'Sssh… This will be over quickly,' Susumu smirked evilly. Eyes widened Kai screamed louder that he never had in his entire life.

* * *

-With Ray At His Home At The Same Time-

Ray was staring at his phone. He was getting more worried minute after minute.

' _Ray?'_ Kenny said from computer screen. They had a Skype-like program open.

'Yeah?' Ray asked.

' _Why don't you call him?'_ Tyson said next. There was also Max on the screen.

'Kai's parents would be there too. I will call the police chief,' Ray said and dialed his phone. He got a touch with an officer first and with a struggle he got a chief on the phone.

' _Chief Dickenson on the phone. How can I help you?'_ warm man's voice said.

'I'm Ray Kon and I'm a student. I was wondering that did our headmaster call you.'

' _Mr. Cooper? Yes, he did. I sent two cops there. Why?'_

'Well… I'm getting worried. Can I ask who you sent there?'

' _There was a report of Kai Hiwatari. I sent the cops who were on his case before.'_ Ray's eyes widened.

'Oh no,' Ray stated.

' _Why? Is there a problem?'_

'Kai told me that his father… payed those two cops to keep quiet. That way his father would be able to hurt Kai as much as he pleases.'

' _Alright. I will call them from anywhere they are and sent two other cops there.'_

Thank you,' Ray said and put the phone away.

' _What now?'_ Tyson asked.

'They had sent those corrupted cops to the house. Something tells me that they went somewhere else,' Ray gritted his teeth.

' _WHAT?!'_ others shouted but Ray ignored them.

' _Please, be alright Kai,'_ Ray begged.

* * *

-With Kai-

Kai had lost consciousness again from the pain. When he woke up again he was laying on the ground this time without restrains. Kai pushed himself up by using the medical chair as a support. Then he noticed his father again. He was sitting down this time and butler was holding some snack on the silver tray.

'For now on you will do exactly how I say or I take your eyesight as well,' Susumu warned. Kai didn't get it first what he meant but then remember the before everything went black. Kai brought his shaking hand to his throat and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Frightened he tried again and again.

With teary eyes he turned to Susumu angrily. He was holding his own throat with both of his hands as Susumu stood up and walked closer.

'Do you get it? If you even one more time do something against me, you won't see anything ever again. Got it?' Susumu repeated his statement. Kai went to his Susumu again but he wasn't fast enough. Susumu punched Kai on the cheek and Kai flew on his back.

'Sir,' guard came to the basement.

'What?' Susumu turned back.

'It's the police. They are at the gate, sir,' guard informed. With a growl Susumu turned back to Kai and grabbed his hair pulling him up.

'Oh well. Guess you have to stay here. I didn't plan getting rid of you this way but whatever,' Susumu pushed Kai away and walked to the door.

'Let's go,' he ordered. Guards and Katherine followed him outside from the back door. Kai moved to sat up as he heard new steps behind the door. He didn't know how long he sat on the ground when cops appeared behind the door.

'Kai Hiwatari? Are you okay?' one of them asked. They glanced around before going closer to Kai.

'Hey, did you hear me?' cop asked again. Kai opened his mouth again but immediately stopped and cried again. He touched his throat again slightly.

'Look at this,' other cop said and showed a bloody scissors and needles on the table and some… weird looking flesh. Cop with Kai turned back to Kai.

'What your father did? What happened?'

Kai pointed at his throat and shook his head.

'You… can't speak?' cop asked. Kai shook his head again.

'Let's go. Come on,' cop put his gun away and helped Kai up, who dropped right back on his knees when standing and held his stomach. Without a word cop pulled Kai up and started carrying him outside.

* * *

-At The Hospital-

When cops informed Ray that Kai was in the hospital, he had immediately left from home. Tyson, Max and Kenny were also running to the hospital. Somehow, they arrived exact same time and went to receptionist desk.

'Which room Kai Hiwatari is in?' Ray asked.

'375,' woman said. Ray nodded and went to the elevator with Tyson and other closely behind. When arriving at the room Ray opened and saw elderly men and two cops.

'Hi,' Ray greeted.

'Ray Kon. I'm Stanley Dickenson. I have sent those cops in court,' man said.

'What about Kai's parents?' Tyson asked.

'They were gone when cops arrived and had done… bad damage,' Stanley referred to Kai who was sitting quietly on the bed.

'Kai? It's me Ray,' Ray stepped closer. Kai gazed at him and nodded but didn't say anything.

'Why aren't you saying anything?' Max asked. Ray turned to Stanley.

'What they did to him?' Ray asked eyes narrowed.

'They tortured him with kicks and taser gun but those weren't the worst. Kai's… vocal chords are gone,' Stanley said. Everyone stared at him shocked.

'What do you mean by gone?' Tyson asked.

'His father had used medical scissors and acid to cut them off. Kai won't be able to speak again,' Stanley explained sadly. Ray watched Kai who had a hand on his throat again.

'But why would they do that? Because he told us the truth?' Ray asked, 'Was it that?' he touched Kai's shoulder. Kai nodded.

'No way…' Kenny was speechless.

'After Kai is well enough to leave the hospital I will come personally with trustworthy cops to ask some questions. You can be with him when it happens,' Stanley said and touched Kai's shoulder.

'They won't get away from this. We will check your home and get enough evidence to bring them behind bars. It won't be difficult since they left everything on the metal table but we have to check the drugs too. If you say is true that they injected you and you didn't want that,' Stanley said.

'It's true,' Ray protested.

'We can't take just your word of it. We need evidence,' Stanley was basically apologizing. Ray simply nodded. There wasn't anything else they could do.

'Does Kai have to go school?' Max asked.

'Yeah, just like normally,' Stanley said.

'Is it a good idea? Cooper was the one who told his father what he told us and caused this,' Kenny asked.

'Mr. Cooper did his job,' elderly replied.

'What job? I was there when we told him that Kai was abused at home and he goes and tells them about it,' Ray was angry.

'At the moment we don't have anything on him but keep your eye on your friend. We will contact you when we have found something. Oh and, Kai should stay at someone else's place at the moment,' Stanley said before leaving.

'It's going to be hell,' Tyson stated when door closed. Ray agreed with Tyson. He took Kai's hand and turned his face towards him.

'Don't worry. We will help you any way we can and I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault,' Ray said. Kai shook his head since it was the only thing he could. Ray was just trying to help.

'I will give you my old phone. You can use it to text us and write what you want to say. If you need help, text us too. Our numbers are already in this. We just have to get you a new sim card and here is my address. You can sleep at my house when you can leave this place. I think we will see you tonight,' Ray gave a phone to Kai, who nodded.

'Excuse me boys. Visiting times are over,' nurse came to inform. They gave Kai hugs before leaving with the nurse. Kai put the phone on the table and tried to say something yet again. He couldn't help but feel desperate. How would he… survive at school or anywhere else if he could use his voice? Robert or any other bastard would be able to literally fuck him right under their noses without a sound.

Kai pulled his legs up and put his head against them. This was going to be very difficult but at least he had a better place to sleep. Then a doctor came in.

'Hello. I have checked your vitals. Even though you were kicked in the stomach, you didn't have internal blood loss or broken bones. I don't want to say this but… either very good aim or luck. There will be some bruising but you can leave today,' doctor said. Kai nodded and stood up. He was still wearing his usual clothing.

He headed outside and checked Ray's address.

* * *

-At Ray's place-

Kai knocked on the door and saw a black haired woman.

'Ray! Your friend is here!' she called out and Kai saw Ray running down the stairs.

'Come in. I had dad move another bed in my room,' Ray said as Kai stepped in.

'This is a small place but much better than yours from inside. And if you want some alone time, just tell us and we leave you alone in our room. Okay?' Ray said and again Kai just nodded. He was getting tired of it.

'I was thinking that you should go to sing language class if you want. I can come too,' Ray suggested as he showed their room. Before Kai could nod Ray gave him a pen and a paper.

' **Why would you go? You can use your voice,'** Kai wrote.

'Because I don't want that you feel lonely,' Ray smiled. Kai narrowed his eyes before writing something down again.

' **You're weird.'**

'I know. I was also thinking changing my classes that you could be with me.'

' **You don't need to do that.'**

'I know but I will. It's easier for me to move to your class. I will go see Cooper first in the morning.'

' **It's your business, not mine.'**

'Alright. I have some video games if you want to play,' Ray pointed his shelf. Kai came closer and saw from horror games to fantasy ones. Kai took couple out and read their description. Then he took the pen and paper again.

' **This one?'**

'Why question mark? Sure,' Ray took the adventure game and put it in the game console. Kai watched Ray press some buttons, explain him the game and they started to play. There wasn't much to say other than that Kai beat Ray with his final score.

'This was fun, wasn't it?' Ray watched Kai nod before standing up from the bed again.

'Let's go eat and then go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a busy and somewhat hard day,' Kai watched Ray leave the room. Kai turned his eyes back down and put his fingers under his throat.

' _How was he planning getting a rid of me?'_ Kai thought. He did put the thought back behind his head since there was another problem, school. Maybe he should fake being sick or something. With worry about tomorrow Kai followed Ray in the kitchen.

* * *

-Next Morning-

Kai woke up when someone was shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and glanced to his right and saw Ray with a smile.

'It's time to wake up. Let's eat and go,' Ray said. Kai sat up and brought his head to his hands.

'I was thinking going early because my plan changing class,' Ray informed and put Kai's school uniform next to him on the bed. After Ray had left the room Kai changed the clothes, took his schoolbag and went out. They only ate bread before leaving.

Kai walked closely behind Ray when they arrived at school. There were only few students in the hallway when headmaster's office door came to view. Ray knocked on it and Cooper opened the door.

'How can I help?' Cooper asked.

'I would like to change class. I want to be in the same class with Kai here. I think it's going to be easier for you too,' Ray spoke.

'Why would it be easier to us?' Cooper said calmly.

'I don't know if you know this already but Kai's father did a serious damage to his vocal chords. Kai can't speak. He can only write what he wants to say. I think I can be a help and learn sing language along with him,' Ray explained. Cooper watched them for a while before walking back to his desk.

'Alright. I will inform teachers,' Cooper gave a timetable to Ray, 'Here is your new timetable.'

'Thank you. Let's go then,' Ray said and headed towards the firs class. Kai only did the one thing he could, follow Ray where he went. Kai would do anything to stay out of trouble until school ends, for good and once it was finished, he would leave the city to somewhere else.

But now, he would keep his guard up and get through the first day of the week.

* * *

 _Thank you for reviews :) I will write more when I can._


	11. Friends,Almost Drowned&Surprising Help

_I realized that I didn't answer the question. I'm thinking that this won't be Yaoi/manxman story but if you want that I can still make it work. I did have an idea for it but I was planning making entirely a new story which based on boyxboy relationship which wasn't allowed and stuff. (That would include **r.a.p.e** there though... maybe :/) :D_

 _Do enjoy this one :)_

* * *

Chapter 11: Childhood friends, Almost Drowned And Surprising Help

-At School-

Kai sat down behind his desk when he arrived at his first class of the day. There was still time before teacher would arrive, so Ray gave his bag to Kai.

'I'll be gone for a second. Take care of this. I have to check with my former class,' Ray smiled. Kai nodded and watched Ray run out of the door. Along with Kai there were a few girls and boys in the class too.

Kai placed Ray's bag on his lap and closed his eyes. Now that he lived at Ray, he would have at least some kind of chance to somehow fight back if someone came to annoy him. And someone did came, Edmund. Immediately Kai glared at him when he stopped in front of him and leaned closer.

'How is the whore doing today?' he smirked. No one else seemed to hear what Edmund had said. Kai began to answer but bit his lip instead. Edmund moved closer to Kai's face annoyed.

'Are you stupid or something? Oh wait, I know. You wanted someone in your ass but Ray interrupted,' Edmund laughed, 'I bet he wanted to rape you too.' Kai's eyes turned sharp and were filled with fire after hearing Edmund's last statement. He didn't care what people said about him but bad-mouthing Ray. Kai shot up and caused everyone turn at them.

'Did I hit the whore's nerve?' Edmund asked. Kai threw daggers at Edmund and clenched his hands into fists. He didn't see other students smirk and watch them interested.

'Apparently,' Adrian stated.

' _Fuck you father!'_ Kai thought. When he needed his voice the most, he couldn't use it. So instead, Kai pulled his hand back and punched Edmund on the face. When Adrian stepped forward to defend his friend Kai punched him too. As two boys were on their asses with a red bruise on the cheeks Kai panted. Edmund stood up and dashed towards Kai and pushed him against a school desk.

'You will pay for that!' Edmund growled but Kai only watched Edmund's face without moving a muscle. Last time he fought back and teacher came he was the one who got into trouble.

'What's wrong? Scared?' Adrian stepped next to Edmund. They were ready to throw punches when they heard shouting.

'What are you boys doing?' Anna asked shocked when she walked into the classroom. Kai saw Ray coming too behind them.

'Edmund and Adrian! Let go! Now!' Anna ordered. Kai straightened himself as two boys back off. Ray ran to him.

'Are you okay?' he asked and Kai nodded.

'What happened?' Anna asked.

'He punched us without a reason. We were going to get him back,' Adrian said. Ray saw Kai shook his head annoyed and it was enough for him.

'Something tells me you left something out,' Ray said.

'We did not and you weren't even here,' Edmund smiled. It was like he knew that he would get away of this. Ray glanced at others and noticed that other students kept their faces hidden.

' _Seriously?! They were here and they apparently know something but still keep their mouth shut,'_ Ray took a paper and a pen out and gave them to Kai.

'Tell us your version,' Ray said.

'He can't speak? Ooh, I'm going like this,' Adrian said like teacher wasn't there.

'Edmund!' Anna raised her voice as Kai wrote something down and gave it to Ray who turned it around after reading it.

' _The usual. Calling me a whore and that you wanted to rape as well.'_ Ray put the paper down and growled.

'You do know what kind of school this is. Every classroom has cameras. What do you think what we will see if they are checked?' Ray smiled when he saw realization hit them. And Anna noticed it too.

'Alright. You two go the headmaster's office, now,' she ordered.

'What about that whore?!' Edmund was in rage.

'Edmund! Watch your mouth! He will get detention for hitting you but you two have something else to worry about,' Anna took the two boys and pulled them out of the classroom. Still… it wasn't enough for Ray. He turned to other students.

'Everyone listen up!' he yelled and it caught the attention of other students from the hallway too.

'I'm disgusted! It's clear that you saw what was happening and you kept your mouths shut! What is this?! A kindergarten?! Next time, you better speak up when you see someone bullied!' he yelled. Kai watched shocked how other students looked sad and ashamed. He took the paper and wrote "Thank you" on it.

'Anytime Kai. I've had enough how people treat you. You should be able to enjoy school and not be tense for every minute. Once we have checked the people who bully you and make sure they leave you alone, you can relax. I… I would like to know everyone who has done something to you at least once,' Ray asked. Kai simply took a paper and wrote some names down. Robert, Johnny and Michael were at the top and Hilary's friends' names were there too along with Lee and his company and few more.

'Lee? What did they do?' Ray looked shocked. Kai watched him carefully before writing what happened the very first week.

' **They broke my phone and pushed my head down on the toilet. You came after that. Why are you shocked?'** Kai watched Ray read before sighing.

'Well… they are my childhood friends, Lee, Kevin, Gary and Mariah. Heh,' Ray laughed annoyed, 'And here I thought they were good friends but not anymore.'

' **Sorry.'**

'What are you sorry for?'

' **You can go to them and have fun. I can manage on my own.'**

'For the hundred time, no. You have had enough of constant abuse. Since teachers won't see it, I will stop it instead. And I don't want to be friends with people who hurt others,' with that Ray sat down next to Kai and looked forward. Kai went also back into his seat when Anna came back alone.

'Now that is settled, everyone, take out your books,' Anna began the class. Even with a small bump day started nicely. Kai knew that once Ray's plan succeeded and his parents would get behind bars, he could somewhat normal life.

He would have to get used to being mute but that didn't worry him much. It was mother's pregnancy which was in his mind. He hadn't told police or even Ray about it but maybe he should, at least to Ray. Police would find about it, eventually, on their own when Susumu and Katherine would be caught.

* * *

-After The Class-

'I was going to meet up with Lee after class but I changed my mind,' Ray said as he and Kai stepped out of the classroom. They had gotten a ton of homework already. Ray turned to Kai who tapped him on the shoulder and gave a paper to him again.

' **Listen. They are your childhood friends. Even though I never had friends in the past, I know that they are important. Don't lose them because… of me.'**

'Kai… Not only that sound weird when it comes from you but you are right. Okay, I will go talk to them but if they don't stop annoying you, they are out of my friend-list,' Ray said. Just like he said, he hurried towards their next classroom and saw Chinese students laughing. Thanks to Ray's sharp eyes, he saw picture of Kai which Robert had sent on Lee's phone.

' _Okay. They are definitely off if they don't stop,'_ Ray walked closer and got a wide smile from Mariah. Ray had guessed that she might like him more as a friend. Ray did do until he heard what she did do Kai.

'Why did you change classes Ray?' she asked, 'Is it because of that heroin freak?' Ray hissed and pushed Mariah away.

'I came here to talk you about that. I thought you were smart,' Ray started.

'Seriously? We are smart Ray. You know us,' Lee laughed.

'Then why are you acting like idiots?' Ray didn't hide his anger. Lee started to ask what Ray meant when he saw where Ray's eyes were watching. Lee closed the phone and put it in his pocket.

'What is so wrong with that? He's a spoiled rich brat who needs to learn a lesson. He doesn't respect anyone,' Lee said.

'I have to break your little bubble Lee because you are wrong. Would you respect to someone who hurts you for a stupid reason like that? Besides, unless you haven't heard, Kai's been abused at home. He's not spoiled,' Ray glared at Lee. He was getting angry too.

'I heard of it. Kai can't even speak anymore. Imagine it. Someone takes Kai somewhere and hits him but he can't call for help. It's the best,' Kevin cheered.

'Come on Ray. Why are you defending him? He was getting what he deserved last week but you stopped it. Why?' Mariah asked.

'Because he's a human being and he shouldn't be treated that way!' Ray's anger boiled over but he calmed himself before hitting someone.

'Fine. Since you want to be so stupid bastards, don't bother calling me ever again,' Ray's words shocked them.

'What?!' Lee shouted. Yet again other students were watching.

'You heard me. Don't even call me a friend. If I had known how you acted towards other people, I would never been your friend in the first place. You know what… I'm going to delete your number from my phone and block you,' Ray said and turned to walk away but Mariah grabbed his arm.

'Are you nuts? Don't you know how I care about you?'

'Yeah, I know and I felt the same way but now you lost my respect. I don't want to get together with someone who hurts someone else for any reason,' Ray said and didn't look back when walking away.

Lee clenched his fists growling.

'Lee?' Gary sounded worried. It was never good when Lee was furious.

'That fucker is going pay,' Lee grunted.

'You mean Kai? I agree with you,' Mariah said in tears, 'He took Ray from us.' Lee's angry expression changed to evil smirk.

'Don't worry. Now that he can't let out even a small voice, it will be easy to have some fun with him,' Lee said.

'What's your plan?' Kevin asked.

'Listen…' Lee started.

* * *

-With Kai And Ray After Last Class-

Kai couldn't believe what Ray just told him. He felt like it was his fault.

'Cheer up Kai. I will be waiting at home when you get released from the detention,' Ray smiled. He didn't regret anything at all. He deleted and blocked them form his phone and social media.

' **What are you up to?'** Kai wrote.

'Something fun. We can go eat something or go to movies,' Ray leaned closer, 'It was my mom's idea actually.' Kai nodded bluntly. Ray had become like a guardian angel to Kai since no one even dared to look at Kai mockingly. Ray had even gotten a touch with his doctor again and got Kai more medicine for Kai's withdrawals. They were getting smaller and easier to handle.

With that Ray left the school grounds ad Kai left to his detention. It wasn't long since he had defended himself and this time teachers saw it but it was still 8pm when Kai was able to leave the school. During the school day he had heard that Edmund and Adrian got suspended which made Kai smile.

He was walking calmly towards Ray's home when he started to feel like someone was watching him. Kai glanced behind him but saw only closed shops and a park. He was standing nearby alley which was dark as hell. After glancing around for a minute he turned back around but instead of an empty road he saw short Chinese boy, Kevin. What was he doing here? Kevin just stood there with a smirk.

Feeling uneasy Kai turned around but met up with Gary.

'It's not safe to walk alone at this time of hour,' Kai watched Lee appear behind Gary. He looked pissed. Kai gulped when he saw a bat in his hand.

'You crossed the line body,' Mariah appeared next, 'You stole Ray from me and you are going to pay for that.' Kai gazed around again to look a way out but Gary moved next to Kevin behind him.

'Let's take this slow Mariah,' Lee said while eyeing the bat in his hand. Then Kai felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

' _It must be Ray. Who else it could be?'_ Kai thought. He brought his hand to his pocket slowly but Gary grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand so up that Kai was standing on his toes. Kai dropped his bag and started to tug against the hold. He didn't see Lee nod with a wide smirk. Before he could react Gary took his phone from his pocket and pushed him towards the dark alley. Staying on his feet Kai turned around and watched Kevin took his bag and all four of them walk closer to him. Just as Kai thought of running they grabbed him again and pushed against the wall.

'This is how things are going to go. You have two choices. One, you breathe into the cloth nicely,' Lee pulled out a cloth and a bottle, 'or two, I hit you with a bat.' Gary kept Kai's hand behind his back and shoved him onto to his knees.

'Oh what was I thinking? How can you choose when you can't even call for a help,' Lee laughed and rubbed his temple. Kai twisted his arms but hold was too strong.

' _Please Ray or someone. Help,'_ Kai thought as Lee poured a liquid on the cloth.

'I think I like this method more. No blood,' Lee said giving the bottle to Mariah and grabbing Kai's hair to hold his head still.

'Nighty night,' Lee smiled happily before covering Kai's mouth and nose with the cloth. Strong scent hit Kai immediately and he tried to thrust his head away, kick them, and basically do anything to get them off. Kai couldn't hold his breathe for long. Lee and others smiled when they heard Kai breathe.

'That's it. You will only sleep for a while,' Lee promised as Kai's eyes began to close. Kai felt pain in his lungs as everything turned black. After being sure that Kai was asleep Lee pulled the cloth way.

'How long will he sleep?' Kevin asked.

'About half an hour. Let's go,' Lee said and Gary pulled Kai over his shoulder. They disappeared into the dark alley.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray sent a fifth message to Kai but didn't get answer. Where was he? He should have been here ages ago.

'Can he be lost?' Ray's mom asked.

'No. He knows this place and can walk around,' Ray said and glanced at the clock. Kai's detention ended at 8pm. It takes fifteen minutes to walk Ray's home but it was already over 9pm.

'I'm going to look for him. Something is definitely wrong,' Ray said and put his shoes on.

'Do you know where to look?' mom asked.

'No but I will walk towards the school and look around,' Ray said and left the house. He ran slowly enough to check his surroundings. His gut told him that things were going to get ugly.

' _Could Lee be involved with this?'_ Ray thought. Lee was right and he knew them. They would definitely feel betrayed and angry. Maybe even enough to blame Kai about Ray's decision. He wouldn't know what was going on until he found Kai.

* * *

-With Kai-

Grunting Kai opened his eyes. He was laying on the hard ground. Kai sat up and immediately saw shackles on his wrists. They held Kai's hands together and were chained on the ground. Chain was only five centimeters from the ground. Moving on his knees Kai pulled against the chains but in vain. Sighing Kai decided to look around. He only saw four stone walls.

'Woke up down there?!' Kai heard someone shout. He glanced up and saw Lee with a smirk.

'What do you think? You are chained on the ground and in a big box like… thing. I don't know what to call this,' Lee said. Walls were four to five meters high and Lee was mocking him from up.

'I'm interested to see how you get out of there. If you do, tell me,' Lee said and threw a big pipe thing down. It took a moment but Kai knew what it was. He gazed back up angrily.

'I hope you can breathe underwater,' Lee said and turned something on. Immediately water came out and started to fill the room like hole up, Kai in the middle. Gritting his teeth Kai started to pull again. If he didn't get free, he was going to drown.

' _Are they fucking nuts?'_ Kai glared at Lee one more time. He only waved at him before walking away.

' _SHIT!'_ Kai continued pulling his hands until his skin ripped. It was no use. Desperately he continued struggling against the chains. Water was already covering his legs, since he was on his knees.

' _Are they seriously trying to kill me?!'_ Kai thought angrily.

* * *

-With Ray In The Meantime-

He had arrived at the park and hadn't seen Kai anywhere. Ray was getting worried. He spotted an elderly man placing boxes into a van.

'Excuse me?' Ray asked.

'How can I help you boy?' man asked happily.

'Have you seen a tall student? He has grey and blue hair,' Ray asked.

'No, sorry,' man apologized. Ray sighed in disappointment and continued his way. When he was about to give up he heard laughing. Ray hid behind the corner and kept his ears and eyes open.

'Since that's done, let's go have a drink,' Lee stretched his arms.

'Now? I think I'm going to pass. Week has only started,' Mariah said. Ray noticed Kevin laugh with them but Gary looked… worried.

'Um Lee?' big boy asked Lee when they started to walk away. Ray took his phone out and started to record. He knew truth could be heard from Gary's mouth first since he started to feel bad first.

'If he drowns… we are killers,' Gary said.

'No one will find about that we did it. Don't worry about it,' Lee said and left Gary dumfounded behind. When Lee, Mariah and Kevin had left from sight Ray stepped behind the corner. Gary got shocked look.

'I'm sorry…' he said. Ray couldn't even say a word when Gary opened his mouth.

'Lee is really pissed… and he… got an idea that Kai has to pay… Ever since you spoke to us, I have been thinking. I don't want to do this anymore,' Gary said.

'Where is Kai then?' Ray asked.

'He's inside that warehouse,' Gary pointed towards the dark building. Ray ran like a mad man and busted through big doors. He only heard water and saw a pipe go down to a hole. Without hesitation he ran to it.

'Kai!'

* * *

-With Kai-

Water was up to his neck when he heard Ray call out to him.

'Hold on!' Ray shouted again and looked around for a ladder or rope. He didn't have to look for long when he found a rope. Ray tied to one end to metal pole and jumped down in the water where Kai while keeping a hold to other end.

Ray pushed through the water and felt shackles around Kai's wrists.

'Shit!' Ray cursed. He tried to pull them without success. Ray bolted up when he heard Kai cough. Water was just about to cover his mouth and nose. Ray literally jumped to the rope and pulled himself up and shut the water. Kai was able to breathe if he watched straight up.

'I'm going to find something to get chains off!' Ray said and disappeared from sight. Kai took a calm breath. He didn't know how Ray found him and why he was looking for him in the first place but it didn't matter. Kai just wanted out of the water.

After five to ten minutes, Ray came into view. What shocked him was Gary next to him with a… key?!

'Here. Lee threw it away and I found it,' Gary gave the key to Ray who jumped back down. In ten seconds Kai's hands were free and they climbed up.

'Gary told me where you were,' Ray explained Gary's presence.

'Ray filmed my and Lee's conversation and I'm planning going to police. Lee has gone mad or something and I don't want to do this. I may think you are spoiled brat and heroin freak but you don't deserve to drown,' Gary said.

' _I guess that's his… apology?'_ Kai stood up and rubbed his sore hands.

'Then go there right now. I will send the chief the video file,' Ray said. He found Kai's bag on the ground. Picking it up he and Kai walked out of the warehouse in silence.

'Gary's always been the one who spills the secrets he can't handle and in this case, it was a good thing,' Ray said. Kai nodded while pressing his clothes. Water dripped on the pavement as they walked.

'We have to tell my mother what happened since police might contact us anyway,' Ray stated. Again, Kai nodded. He had to learn sing language fast. Nodding was tiring and annoying.

Kai tried to mouth out a "morning".

'Morning? Okay,' Ray replied. They arrived at Ray's home after a while and went straight to the room. Kai went to a shower and put night clothes on before going on the bed. Ray's mom didn't have even a chance to ask where he was.

'We will tell you in the morning,' Ray promised and went to bed as well. Kai kept his eyes open for a moment thinking Gary's actions. He hadn't said a word and seemed to follow Lee's moves but in reality, he was against him some way. At least, today he was.

He might ask him about it tomorrow but there was a small chance he would be in school. With that Kai followed Ray's lead and started to sleep.

* * *

 _Thank foy awesome reviews :) School is about to start and I feel sad about. I already know work is going grow BIG._

 _See you next time and review your happy_ _thoughts_ _:) **(**_ ** _Song: Happy - Pharrell Williams_** ** _)_** _ **XD** (started to ring in my head after writing "happy thoughts")  
_


	12. Police, Vacation And Shopping

_Here you go! Enjoy :D_

* * *

Chapter 12: Police, Vacation And Shopping

-In The Morning-

The minute Ray's mother learned what her son's friends… former friends had done, she wanted to call the cops and school but Kai had asked her not to. But Ray and his mother disagreed. Ray had told his mother about Gary and that he might go to the police too. It still was just "might". Ray's mother grabbed her phone as Ray and Kai were preparing for school.

'Why would you say not to call the police?' Ray asked after he had closed his bag. Kai took his spare phone and wrote something.

' **It had become a habit of some kind… or I thought that those corrupted cops would answer the call.'**

'I understand but you don't have to worry about that anymore. There are arrest warrants of your fucking parents and those stupid cops are being taken care of,' Ray said when he noticed that Kai didn't look at him.

'Spill it. What is it?' he saw Kai sigh and write again. Four words burned into his eyes.

' **My mother is pregnant.'**

'Wha… When?'

' **I think when we were in a school trip. I'm just trying to make a sense of all of it. It's not my decision but I don't know what to do if baby is born.'**

'That's…a… I don't what to say or even think but one thing is guaranteed, I'll be right on your side,' Ray promised and got a small smile out of Kai. Ray noticed that mother was still on the phone.

'Let's tell the police about it. That way when baby is born, he or she will have better parents… you know?' Ray whispered in the end. He felt like he had offended him. Kai didn't feel like arguing and besides, Ray had a point. He went to his mother and dropped the bomb on her next.

'Did you hear that?... Of course,' his mother said and hung up. With that Ray and Kai left to school. In there, day started weirdly calm. No one even showed a mocking look towards Kai and he started feel really uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this feeling. Ray also noticed that Lee and others were missing.

'Hey Ray!' they saw Hilary run to them with Nicolette and Scarlett behind her. After learning everyone annoying Kai Ray narrowed his eyes.

'Did you hear? Just when Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary were coming to school, the police came and arrested them. There are many rumors going on and I wanted to ask if you know something,' Hilary said.

'We want to know too!' Tyson appeared with Max and Kenny.

'Why do you think I or Kai would know something?' Ray asked.

'Rumors say that Kai can't speak anymore and you ditched your childhood friends because of Kai,' Scarlett stated with a smirk.

'And Lee got mad,' Nicolette added.

'What's wrong with you two?' Hilary grunted. She had never seen her friends like this. They were acting really rude.

'First of all, you are right. That happened. They almost drown Kai but Gary told me and went to police. I sent a record of their confession too. And secondly, now you saw how they really act,' Ray pointed at two girls with annoying smirks.

'What do you mean?' Hilary asked.

'I threw Lee along with others out of my life because they bullied Kai without a reason and almost killed him. I'm not trying to rule your life or anything but I suggest you to do the same. They have hurt Kai as well emotionally,' Ray revealed. Hilary turned to Scarlett and Nicolette.

'Why would you do that? Are you stupid or something?' Hilary growled.

'It's not our fault that he sucks and doesn't show respect. I bet he was put here to learn it,' Scarlett defended.

'It still doesn't allow you to hurt him! It's wrong!' Nicolette opened her mouth but Hilary stopped her.

'You know what… Forget it. Leave! Get lost! I don't care!' Hilary stated. With a growl they turned and left.

'And don't hurt Kai because of this! It's your own fault!' Hilary added after them.

'Who others are there?' Kenny asked.

'When Miranda had to work with him but it was about it. Michael along with Lee and Robert with their groups,' Ray answered.

'Wow… that's crazy,' Max said.

'Especially when you hear about the abuse at home too. I don't know how you handled it,' Kenny recalled.

' _Does everyone know about it?'_ Kai thought. He glanced at Ray who guessed what he was thinking.

'I think they do because of all of this yelling and shouting in the hallways. That's my theory,' Ray answered.

'Who did you answer?' Tyson rubbed his temple.

'Kai, obviously,' Hilary said.

'You know already what he's thinking? How?' Tyson's jaw hit the floor.

'I don't know. I read his movements and eyes,' Ray replied. They talked for another minute before school bell rang. Unlike before teachers treated Kai differently. He didn't know was it because of the headmaster or his disability. Kai wanted to think it was because he couldn't speak. Why would headmaster tell them treat him when he had ordered Preston strangle him back in the first weeks.

* * *

-After The Class-

Just when they stepped back into the hallway when Ray's phone rang.

'Hello? Hi mom… What is it?... Okay…Well, I have to ask Kai. Hold on,' Ray pressed the phone on his own shoulder.

'Police called my mother and they would like to talk to you after school. They want to ask you a few questions and that it would be it. We can also walk there,' Ray asked. He watched Kai nod slightly and put the phone back onto his ear.

'It's fine. We go there after school… I think Kai needs a friend there,' Ray said. After a while he put his phone back into his pocket.

'Now we know what we do after school,' Ray sighed.

' **What do they want to ask about? Lee?'**

'Yeah and about your parents. They want to know your thoughts and what they did to you. I'm not allowed to be right next you but I go with you.'

' **It's fine. I'm not a fricking pussy.'**

'Of course,' Ray laughed.

* * *

-After The School-

A pussy? Yeah, right. Kai was trembling when they stood right behind the big doors. His mind was filled with corrupted cops' faces.

'Hey. It's fine. They are not here. Chief Dickenson will be there personally,' Ray ensured and leaned Kai through the doors. After telling their names they were taken to a nearby room. Ray was allowed stay with Kai until chief arrives. Ray took a hold on Kai's hand.

'Relax. It's going to be fine. I have called him before and he sounded very nice,' Ray said. Kai barely nodded when cops arrived. They put a stack of papers and a pen in front of Kai.

'Your friend will be right behind the door,' elderly cop said. He was chief Dickenson. Ray tapped Kai on the shoulder with a smile before leaving.

'We know that you can't speak. So, when we ask a question, write it down. One answer per paper. Is it fine?' chief asked. Kai nodded and grabbed the pen.

'Let's start with your home. When it started?'

' **When I was born.'**

'What have they done during that time?'

' **Hit me, lock me in my room and that was about it. But then they wanted me to learn "respect" and put me inside that school. Every time they would learn that I failed at something or did something wrong, they would hit me and it just grew worse.'**

'How?'

' **Well… Since the first day, I was bullied. I fought back and got punished instead, my parents flipped themselves.'**

'How about the heroin? You said you were innocent and didn't use it but now you are addicted to it. We do know you want to recover and not use it.'

' **Some bullies infected me when they…'** Kai stopped writing for a second.

'Go on,' chief tried to calm Kai's nerves down.

'… **while raping me. When it was found out, my father gave me more heroin as a punishment and that's how it started.'**

'Okay… Your mother is pregnant. What we heard today and found at your home, we have authority to take the baby away from them after birth. We do have to find them and are tracking them. How did you find out about it?'

' **After the trip they told me. Father kicked and punched me because I had told my friend what they did to me and… chopped my vocal chords off.'**

'That's enough about your home. Who raped you at school?'

' **Robert and friends watched. I think they were suspended when they tried to rape me again during the trip.'**

'What else has happened? You have missed only couple lessons.'

' **I was tied up in a storage room by them too. If I remember right, Edmund… or Adrian was there too. I don't recall that much about it.'**

'Thank you. We have interrogated your headmaster and teachers a moment ago and along with Ray's recording and Gary's confession they get their punishment. I will send cops to arrest the rest of them to get this sorted out. You have been very helpful,' chief smiled. Kai nodded back and left the room. When door closed, Kai felt… relieved. It was like a boulder was lifted from his shoulders.

'Ready to go?' Ray asked. He could see clearly how "light" Kai felt.

'You can come back here if you feel like you didn't tell something,' Ray said as they headed towards back home.

' **I know,'** Kai showed Ray reply on his phone and took a deep breath. He felt… absolutely amazing even though there was a ton of homework to do.

Bullies disappeared from the school, for a while, he was able to do his work better and he had a nice place to stay. He might repeat himself but no matter what, he was going to enjoy this while it lasted. Kai had a guard up most of the time when it came to things like this. It has been easy, maybe even too easy and because of that, he was sure this calmness and happy environment wouldn't last long.

* * *

-After A Month-

Day after day, things were going great. Literally with a few exceptions every bully was behind bars. Gary's time there was the shortest because of guilt and confession.

Kai watched out of the window. Winter was behind the corner and everything was cold.

Even though it had been quiet, Kai felt uneasy. Why? Because of his parents. It was like they had disappeared from the face of the earth.

' _Where would they hide? If they are this good when hiding, I don't know what else they can do,'_ Kai leaned his head against his hands like he was having a headache. As long as they were roaming around free, Kai wasn't totally safe. From them at least he wasn't. Winter break was coming up and Ray's family had hooked up a vacation. This would be Kai's first time in the airplane. If you thought Kai feared water, he hated heights. And of course Ray guessed it immediately, when they had told Kai the destination.

'Have you thought what you want to wear there?' Ray asked after walking into the room. Kai shook his head.

'I was thinking that we should go shopping and buy tops and shorts. It is a southern county after all,' Ray suggested.

' **It's fine. There is no need.'**

'Hey there. When are you going to stop doing that?'

' **Doing what?'**

'Saying "no" all the time. Come on, it's going to be nice,' Ray took his wallet and threw Kai his own. Kai had his own bank account and was far more comfortable using it but not much.

' **Fine but just this once,'** Kai wrote down.

'Cool,' Ray cheered and left running. After Kai had walked down on the stairs he could hear Ray's mother's happy voice.

'Of course but don't spend everything. You might want buy something from there too,' she said.

' _Ray has a happy family…'_ Kai couldn't help but think. This thought had come up in his head one day and apparently stayed there. It would come up every time Kai saw Ray hug either his mother or father. Kai shook his head to clear it. He did feel jealous but there wasn't anything he could do about it. So, better to keep it in the back of his mind. It wasn't Ray's fault or his. Things were just… like this from the moment they were born.

'Kai? Hello,' Kai snapped when Ray was waving his hand in front of his face.

'What's in your mind?'

' **Nothing.'**

'Okay if you say so but I don't believe you. When there is something in there,' Ray poked Kai's forehead, 'and you look like world is about to go dark, you have something on your mind. Just tell me when you want. There is no reason to hide things since it just makes it worse.'

' **Agreed with you there but it's nothing. Seriously.'**

'Alright. Let's go then,' Ray opened the door and allowed Kai go first. It didn't take long to arrive at the mall. Ray had dragged Kai there numerous of times when they were about to hang out with Tyson and others. Why would Ray drag Kai? Because he would stay behind and want them "have fun".

'Have you noticed something by the way?' Ray asked. They dodged many shoppers and walked past shoe and bag shops.

' **About what?'** Kai asked. He used a sign language. He and Ray had gone through lessons and knew it well enough to use it during a normal day.

'Hilary. She watches you, talks you first and sits beside you every time we see her.'

' **What about it?'**

'I was curious about it and I thought she liked you.

' **What?!'**

'Let's just say that after I noticed it, I went to talk to her and I was right. She likes you and wants to hang out with only you some day. If you want.'

' **Why would she even like someone like me anyway?'**

'Don't dismissive yourself, okay? It's actually getting really tiring. For the millionth time, you are amazing dude and have right to do anything you want, while obeying the law but still. What those bastards did to you, it wasn't your fucking fault. All of us can see that. Why don't you?'

' **I just… I don't feel like I deserve it. I know it's not my fault or anything but I have never been allowed to do this since I was born, alright? This is strange to me.'**

'I know but I'm just saying that don't dismissive yourself. Please?'

' **I'll try.'**

'Back in the business, what do you think of Hilary? She likes you and if you feel the same way, it might become a beautiful thing. She did say also that if you don't feel the same way, you can be just friends too.'

' **She's a friend to me I guess. I haven't given it a much of thought.'**

'How about this then? Winter break is next week. We leave Saturday to the airport. Why don't you two hang out Friday and do something? Go to movies or walk?'

' **It's fine by me if you shut up about it.'**

'Why would you say "shut up"?'

' **Because you won't stop nagging me about it.'**

'You are right about that,' Ray laughed and Kai smirked when they arrived at the first clothes shop. Ray took Kai's arm and pulled him towards the men's side of the shop. Almost every clothes shop had women's clothes first and men's were behind of the store, unless the entire store wasn't about men's clothes.

'You go look what you want and I go too. Deal?'

' **Sure.'**

'Let's wait for each other in front when done,' Ray suggested. Kai nodded and watched Ray leave. Next, was the hard part. Kai looked around for different clothes but nothing caught his eyes as wearable. Everything was either too short or weird colour. Kai knew it was going to be hot and went to check white tops next. There were simple t-shirts and dark blue baggy shorts.

' _Maybe this?'_ Kai took them with his own size and went to try them. He glanced himself from the mirror after clothes were on. They weren't too small or big. He looked like a boy going to beach or just going to relax. Kai checked the price and they were pretty cheap.

He changed back to his original clothes and headed towards the cash register when he noticed different sunglasses. It didn't take long for him to decide what glasses the wanted. He took the ones which was five and half centimeters from the top to the lower corner. They were black too.

'Hello,' woman behind the cash register greeted. Kai put pants, t-shirt and glasses down.

'Alright,' she said and scanned the items, 'It would be thirty-five.' Kai gave her the money and she put the clothes in the bag. Sunglasses were put into a protective casing and in the bag as well.

'There you go. Do visit us here again,' she said. Kai gave her a small smile and stepped out of the store. Ray wasn't there yet. So, Kai sat down on the free bench. From it he could see right straight to the store and see when Ray comes out.

He stared into his hands so deep in thought that he didn't register people talking to him. Most of them were people who advertised different restaurants or many services.

' _For my parents to be found they would have to most likely make a mistake of some kind… Susumu make a mistake?! Hah, yeah right,'_ Kai thought nervously.

* * *

-At The Near Coffee Shop-

'They leave next Saturday,' stranger said to a phone quietly.

' _Where?'_

'To an airport. They have bought a vacation to a southern country.'

' _You have been very helpful. I will send you the money by cash to your own home steps. Remember to delete my number.'_

'Of course, Sir Hiwatari?' stranger said, closed the phone, deleted the number and left the mall.

* * *

 _I'm hoping to finish this soon. :) I did kind of decided there won't be yaoi or any kind of relationship, at least not a lot. This won't concentrate on it.:))_

 _Do review and tell me what you think. :DD_


	13. Hanging Out, Talking And Kidnapped

_Here you go. Things are going down... :O_

* * *

Chapter 13: Hanging Out, Talking And Kidnapped

-A Week Later-

Ray's parents had given Kai a suitcase in which Kai was backing his old and new clothes. Ray had gotten more than one pair of clothes and had even bought Kai some. Even though his parents were in his mind and he listened to Ray, Kai started to get his normal attitude back. It was difficult say back if someone came to tease him. Ray had gotten a cold and new bullies came out, Winda and Ricky. Kai held his angry expression and didn't react to them at all. That did anger them more but teachers always stepped in.

Also Kai had spent more time alone in the park or in town after school and Kai enjoyed it. He could go and just lay down and enjoy the snow. But now, it was Friday. Their plane would leave early in the morning and decided to pack now.

As Kai zipped his suitcase close Ray came out.

'Hilary is outside. Clock is now 7pm but two hours is nothing,' Ray said. Kai stood up, took his phone and wallet and walked past Ray. He had even started to give Ray a cold shoulder. Ray had notice it but hasn't said anything.

Kai was met with a gentle smile from Hilary.

'Hi,' she was blushing, 'I was thinking about movies and coffee shop if it's okay.' Kai started to raise his hands when he realized that Hilary didn't understand sing language. Even Kai had to use his phone sometimes. He didn't know sing language perfectly either. Instead, he took out his phone and wrote,

' **Fine.'**

'Okay. I lead the way,' Hilary said. They walked quietly and arrived at the cinema.

'Is there anything interesting?' Hilary asked. There were romantic movies and few of horror. Kai shook his head. Honestly, he wasn't even slightly interested watching a movie. Next week was going to be the first one where Kai would be without any kind of needles. He had gotten a doctor and had help with the drug problem.

'Do you want to drink something?' Hilary asked and Kai shook his head again with a sigh. It didn't take long for him to get a grunt out of Hilary.

'You could have told me that earlier,' she stated. Kai took his phone out.

' **Let's just walk. I need to clear my head.'**

'Okay. Where do you want to go?'

' **Just follow me.'**

'Okay,' Hilary walked beside Kai and tried to think what to talk about, when Kai had cleared his head. They walked over and half an hour when Hilary noticed that there hadn't been buildings a while.

'Where are we going?'

' **I just want to check something. It's… my own home.'** Hilary read the text on Kai's phone and followed him quietly. Then she saw a big mansion.

'Wow! You lived here?! It's amazing!' she praised the house. Kai did agree with that but it had been hell inside. All the windows were dark. There wasn't any kind of movement.

'It's sad to think that… inside that place was… horrible,' Hilary touched the gate with her fingers.

'How are the things back with Ray's place?' she turned to Kai who had still his eyes on the mansion.

' **It's easier. I have noticed that I have started to act like a jerk towards him and I don't know why,'** Kai admitted.

'Maybe it's all the feelings you had to hide. That would make sense. What has Ray said?'

' **Nothing. I don't know why.'**

'Maybe he thinks you are emotionally vulnerable and is afraid to say how he feels… Speaking of which, what do you think of me?' Kai turned to Hilary.

' **You are just a friend to me and I don't think it will change at this point.'**

'Thank you for being honest. I don't want you to lie to yourself… I kind of guessed your answer but I wanted to tell you that I like you. Still, I'm glad to know that we can be friends,' Hilary smiled. Kai saw a little sadness in her eyes.

' **Thank you for you too. You aren't a jerk like you ex-friends.'** With that they talked about something this time while walking back to Ray's place.

'I'm still thinking about what you said about you being a jerk…' Hilary said as Ray's home came into view, 'and I think you are right. Don't take this personally but we both know your parents have a big role in this. If they had been nicer to you, you might not be jerk. Try to hold it back and at least be nice to your friends. You don't want to push them away and show… disrespect.'

Kai did grunt to that but he knew she had a point. There was no way he would start showing disrespect towards after all what he has done. Kai nodded and said goodbye to Hilary before going back inside. Ray was watching television.

'How did it go?' he asked bluntly. Kai sensed annoyance.

' **You are annoyed. Why?'** Kai used sign language.

'Nothing,' Ray moved his eyes on the television. His attitude had changed from before.

' **There is something I would like discuss with you.'** Ray didn't say anything.

' **I think I deserve that from you.'** That got Ray's full attention.

' **I and Hilary won't work but we are friends. She did make me realize that my attitude had changed… towards everybody and I want to stop that. I've acted like a moron even when it came to normal things. I don't know you haven't said anything.'**

'I wanted to say or even punch you sometimes but decided against it because of your parents. The reason I'm giving you the attitude now is that our vacation would be more fun. We don't need a sourpuss there,' Ray shut the TV, 'I did think this would turn out to be an argument but it looks like Hilary helped you realize it. Honestly, I don't care how you act but if it's a friend or a nice waiter, I'm going to be mad.'

' **I'll remember that.'**

'Let's go sleep. We have to wake up early,' Ray stood up and Kai followed him closely behind.

-In The Morning-

It was like chaos in the house. Ray's parents were running like headless chickens while Ray and Kai were sitting on the couch with their suitcases.

'It always like this when we are about to leave,' Ray laughed. Kai gave him a nod without a smile. He didn't know why he didn't smile as much as before. He felt like he had to act like jerk.

' _What's wrong with me?'_ Kai thought. It was like a stranger was inside him and he didn't know how to handle it. Kai decided to think before answering anyone.

'Let's go already. We are going to be late boys!' Ray's mother yelled out.

'We were waiting you two,' Ray said back as they took their bags and went to a car.

'Very funny. Let's go,' she answered laughing and they drove away. At the airport it was even more chaos. Apparently, everyone was going somewhere warm or even colder.

'We are going check the tickets. Wait here,' she said and left with Ray's father.

'This is the reason why you want to get travelling tickets early. There is a risk that you might not make it if there is accident or something but less stress either way,' Ray spoke.

' **But way too big crowd for me. I hate it.'**

'I agree with you there. Tyson would be lost as a little baby,' Ray chuckled. Kai smirked to that. Ray joked about Tyson and others when Ray's parents returned. They didn't look happy.

'Did something happen?' Ray asked.

'It's um… Would you come with us Kai, for a moment?' she was clearly trying hide anger and it made Kai worry.

' **Okay?'** it was more like a question. Ray stayed behind with their stuff while Kai followed his parents into backroom. Kai saw expressionless guards and some woman.

'Kai. This woman is a translator and knows sign language,' Ray's mother explained.

' **Alright but what's going on?'** Kai asked and woman said it out loud.

'Well Kai… When your passport was checked, we got an alarming sign,' guard answered.

' **What?'** Kai asked. After woman said that out loud Kai heard Ray's mother grunt.

'Don't lie,' she growled when Ray's father stopped her.

'Take it easy. We all know what kind of past Kai has had with the drugs,' guard also calmed her down.

' _Drugs?!'_ Kai was shocked. He stared everyone with wide eyes and guards notice it.

'Relax Kai. We are really worried since we know you have been with a doctor with your drug addiction.'

' **Yeah?'**

'That's why I will ask you to answer me honestly. Have you sold drugs to anyone else?' guards question made Kai's eyes even wider.

' **NO! I hate drugs!'** Kai stated quickly. They saw that Kai would have yelled out that answer.

'Calm down. But because there is a warrant out of you, we have to take you to the police station. They will get their money back from your ticket,' guard explained. Kai backed away until he hit the wall and sank down on the ground shocked. This couldn't be happening… What was even going on?

'Until this thing is sorted out, don't come near Ray,' Ray's mother ordered. Kai's head snapped towards her.

'Honey…' Ray's father tried to say something but she didn't listen.

'Don't. I don't want my son to be involved with drugs any way! We leave immediately after we get the money back,' she turned to the door and left with a bang.

'Listen Kai. I believe you that you didn't touch drugs again or sell them. Go to the station and be honest with them. When they let you go, just go to our house and do what you have to do to eat and sleep. Spare key in the flower pot on the backyard. Alright?' Ray's father kneeled next to Kai on the ground and stroked his shoulder.

' **Okay,'** Kai nodded and stood up. He felt shaken up when Ray's father let go and left too. He tugged his hand way when he felt guard touching it.

'Easy. Let's go,' he said calmly. Kai felt fricking annoyed when he saw familiar eyes staring at him since there were two guards behind him.

' _I hope Ray thinks like his father,'_ Kai thought as he saw the black van. It was like a prisoner van. He definitely didn't want to go there but Ray's father had asked him to be honest and that meant also being cooperative. Kai growled when he heard guards locking the door after putting his suitcase inside with him. He couldn't help but think what Ray was thinking. Kai didn't want him to think that he had betrayed him or anything.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray couldn't get a word out when he learned what had happened. Kai was selling drugs? But why? Ray's mother had made it sound like Kai was busted or something and ordered him to stay away from him.

'What you think about this?' his father asked as they walked behind mother.

'I… want to believe Kai. He's not a person to sell drugs when he was changed to a drug addicted,' Ray answered.

'I know that your mother is angry right now. Let's keep a quiet about this until we return back home. I told Kai to be there when he leaves the police station,' he whispered to Ray's ear.

'Alright,' Ray said and they walked into the airplane.

* * *

-With Kai-

They had only driven two minutes when Kai felt very angry. Someone was definitely setting him up but who?

' _Could it be Robert?'_ was the first thing what came to in his mind but then he remembered his father. There was a chance that he would have his fingers involved in this. He didn't get to think anything more when guards hit the car's brakes. Kai flew forward and caught himself before hitting his head again.

'What was that bastard doing?!' he heard one of them yell. Kai tried to watch through a hole what was going on but he barely saw the guards. Then, without a sound, there was a big loud bang and hell broke loose. Another car hit the side of the van and cracked the metal. Van literally flew from road to the ditch on its side.

From outside it looked really bad. Smoke appeared from the engine. Inside of the van Kai opened his eyes. He wiped the blood away from his eyes. There was a wound on his head. What had hit them? Kai didn't get a chance to sit up when there was more banging. Then hands grabbed him and pulled him out of the van.

' _What?'_ Kai gazed around and tried to twist his hands free from two men but they pulled him like a ragdoll and pushed him inside another car and went inside with him. Kai tried to get past one of them but he was pinned back. Kai gritted his teeth and continued struggling.

' _Fuck! Come on!'_ Kai started to feel tears behind his eyes when car drove away from the crash scene. Who these guys were and where they were taking him? But the worst thing was that he couldn't call for help.

They seem to know it since they didn't gag him after tying his hands and legs up but they did pull a potato bag over his head.

' _What was going on?'_ Kai thought. He tried to listen and feel where the car was going. He did feel car turn left and right but he had no idea where they were going.

After they drove an hour Kai was pulled out of the car without a warning. He was pulled over a shoulder and carried inside somewhere. Kai heard doors open and close. He gritted his teeth when he was thrown on the floor.

'There is the little bastard,' one of them finally spoke. He had a thick accent.

'Thank you. Leave,' was the voice Kai didn't want to hear.

' _No… no!'_ Kai twisted his limbs. It was Susumu. Bag was pulled off of his head he was met with a cold and furious look. Kai was trembling badly. His mother was there too with a slightly bigger stomach than before.

'I hope you have had fun. It ends right now,' Susumu stepped forward. Kai could only shake his head in denial. There had to be away to reason with him somehow.

'Oh no, you don't. Both of us are going to have a new baby and we don't need you walk around on earth,' Katherine said angrily, 'You are NOT going to take my baby away!' she yelled afterwards. Kai's eyes widened and mouth hang open.

'Oh yes. We know that you told the police about it and now they are going to take it away. You really crossed the line big time. Do I really have to take your eye sight as well?' Susumu grabbed Kai's hair and pulled him up. Kai shook his head again in tears. His normal personality, more brave one, left out of the window.

'Then make a use out of yourself,' Susumu pulled out a knife and cut the ropes but he didn't stop there. Kai shook as all of his clothes were ripped. He was completely naked when Susumu pushed him on the ground. Kai kept his head down while going on his knees. He did hide his private parts.

'Dear? Give him at least small panties. He looks disgusting,' Katherine complained. Kai felt really embarrassed as two men pulled him up and put really small panties on him with force. They did cover his front but not back. They were between his ass cheeks.

Shackles were chained put around his ankles. He was only able to walk small steps.

'Well? Start cleaning floor!' Susumu ordered. Only then Kai noticed a pocket with water, toothbrush and some detergent. Kai nodded and took the cleaning equipment. He crawled closer and took the toothbrush with his shaky hand.

While he was brushing the floor on his knees he noticed what kind of place this was. It looked like a living quarters but very dirty and like it had been dumped. His parents had clearly been here a sometime but where was this place?

' _Fuck, this is humiliating!'_ Kai tried to keep his mind out from the… panties and concentrate on cleaning but it was impossible. Every time he moved the feeling reminded him from them.

' _I have to just ride this out and find a way to escape. They have to slip on somewhere,'_ Kai thought and continued on his task.

* * *

 _Do review :)_


	14. Slave, Nine Months And Arrested

_Here you have another one. I hope you like this. :)_

* * *

Chapter 14: Slave, Nine Months And Arrested

-At The Crash Scene-

'What the fuck happened in here?' police man asked when they were called in. Two guards from the airport were bringing a student to a police station who was accused of selling drugs.

'According to the witness report, a black car drove in front of the van and stopped them. Then, out of nowhere another car drives straight through the van. They didn't see any faces but they saw two men pull a boy with blue and grey hair in a third car before driving away,' another police answered. Chief Dickenson had also come to the scene.

'Check every camera and every witness and find that car,' he ordered.

'Yes sir!' everyone replied simultaneously. Chief turned back to the car and sighed. He was surprised to get a call that the same troubled teen would start selling drugs. Dickenson's own boss had told him put out a warrant while Dickenson wanted to talk to him first.

'Hey. Check the caller ID again and find out who called. I would like to know what evidence the caller had to put out those accuses,' Dickenson said.

'Yes sir,' a cop said and left towards the station. Dickenson had to resolve this quickly.

-With Kai After A Week-

Weather had gotten much colder and Kai hugged himself inside a locked room. There wasn't any heating and he was freezing. His skin was very white and he shivered. Kai curled into a ball and rubbed himself. If it wasn't for his parents, he would have been lost of time. It had been a week since this hell had begun. Kai was forced to clean everything with a toothbrush and kept in hunger.

' _What happen now? They should be back from the holiday now,'_ Kai thought as he cleaned the dishes, with a toothbrush. His entire body was covered in scratches and bruises. Susumu used him as a punch bag. Even Katherine had started slapping him.

' _It must be the hormones,'_ Kai calculated. Every time he was able to he ignored everyone and moved automatically. He didn't even acknowledge how naked he was.

* * *

-With Ray-

Ray had to "promise" his mother that he would go see Kai when they had sat down on the plane. Now, week later, she had calmed down and his father had talked about Kai with her. With a small fight she admitted overreacting.

She did flip one more time when father told her what he said Kai after she had left in anger. But when they returned home, it was empty. It looked untouched.

'Where is he?' Ray asked, 'Nothing has been touched. Mail is there and there is not even a small bite on the food.

'Let's call the police. He might be there,' Ray's father said, 'Investigation might take a longer than we thought,' he added before Ray's mother started saying again how right she was. Ray looked father every second and hoped for good news… but didn't get them.

'I'm sorry Ray. It looks like Kai was kidnapped a week ago. There was accident and he had been taken. Both guards died two days later,' he apologized.

'What? Who?' Ray asked shocked.

'Police are tracking the car but haven't found anything yet. The school has been informed. That way there won't be a trouble for Kai when he's found. They will bring Kai's suitcase here now that we have returned,' father tried to calm Ray down.

'You always say "when". It can be "if" too,' mother pointed out.

'I'm optimistic. I can't help it,' father chuckled. Ray let out a laugh as well before smile left his face.

'Could it be his parents?' Ray asked.

'Chief had suggested that but they need evidence and find them in the first place,' father said. He bent down to Ray's level.

'Listen. Continue living as normal and trust the police. Chief is personally in charge of this case. Kai is a tough boy. I have seen that,' he said.

'You might be right but he's still emotionally vulnerable,' Ray said. He went to unpack his suitcase when he found the present he had bought for Kai since he wasn't able to come. Ray put the present box on the night table. Kai would see it immediately when he comes back.

* * *

-With Kai After Nine Months-

Kai was literally losing hope. His mother was close giving birth and was big as a yoga ball.

' _Nine months… Nine fucking months!'_ Kai gritted his teeth. He hadn't even seen any opportunity to escape himself. He was never left alone unless he was locked inside a room during a night and brought out during a day.

'Soon slut,' Susumu called out amusingly. Kai turned to him from the floor.

'You are going be a big brother soon and already tried to save it,' Susumu said. Kai grinned. They kept calling the baby "it", as an object. He got slapped again. Kai touched his cheek when he heard father sigh.

'What the fuck is wrong with you? What went wrong with you?' Susumu growled.

' _You didn't raise me right,'_ Kai wanted to say and kept his eyes down.

'Honey? Do we have a doctor when I give birth?' Katherine asked.

'Yes. He's an old friend of mine,' Susumu ensured. Kai watched Katherine stroke her stomach with a big happy smile. Then Susumu turned back to Kai.

'I was thinking making you to take care of her like a slave but then you would make it like you and hate us. So, I'm not going to do that. There is one solution,' Susumu stood up, 'You have made yourself useful but it's almost time. Once it is born, you die.' Kai hid his eyes behind his messy hair while listening. He didn't want his father see his face twist even a slightest.

'I think you are going to enjoy the way I'm planning killing you,' Susumu laughed.

' _Ray… Please, help me,'_ Kai thought. He took a deep breath and held back his tears.

'But until then, GO MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL!' Susumu kicked Kai between the legs, who opened his eyes and seemed like he was screaming in pain without a voice.

'Go on!' Susumu pushed Kai on the floor again. He watched miserable boy crawl and start brushing the floor. There were big slash marks on his back and legs with ripped lips.

'Here you go, my love,' Katherine put a food on the table and asked Susumu to sit down. They joked around and laughed while eating. Kai did everything to shut the voices out.

* * *

-With Ray-

After a one month Ray had started following his own leads since police seemed to be stuck. He said leads but Ray mostly walked around and tried to look for Kai. It had been nine months.

'They still haven't found him?' Tyson asked at school.

'No. They found a car but it was abandoned. It's like he has disappeared like his parents,' Ray shook his head.

'Well shit man,' Tyson said.

'You are lucky your grandfather isn't here. He would punch you for that sentence,' Max poked Tyson's ribs.

'I know but this isn't time to joke around,' Tyson sounded smart for a change.

'If Kai could find a way to call us or something,' Ray complained.

'He could be watched 24/7 all we know,' Kenny stated.

'Yeah…' Ray said. His grades have even started to drop down and mother didn't like it at all. Ray's father had more sympathy but he wanted him to concentrate on school.

' _At least I use some time,'_ Ray thought.

* * *

-With Kai-

It took only two more days when Katherine started to feel pain. She was grunting and yelling and trashing on the bed as Susumu was on the phone. He was calling his doctor friend names Jack. Kai noticed how… panicky Susumu looked. He didn't even seem to notice Kai eye his phone.

' _This might be my chance,'_ Kai thought. He did have to somehow contact police and tell them what was going without a voice. Susumu dropped the phone when he heard Katherine shout in pain. Kai crawled slowly towards the phone on the couch. Quickly he took it and dialed the police's number.

He pressed the speaker against his skin that would hide too loud sounds.

' _What's your emergency?'_ woman asked. There would one way to keep everyone oblivious about the call. Kai put the phone on mute that woman's voice couldn't be heard. He placed the phone back on the couch the screen down and continued to clean. He could only hope that woman wouldn't hang up.

* * *

-At The Station-

'Hello? What's your emergency?' she asked again but there was no answer.

'Is something wrong?' officer asked.

'I'm on line with someone but there is no answer…' she started when he heard screaming.

'Hello?!' she raised her voice.

'What's going on?' officer asked.

'I hear someone yelling, a woman,' she answered.

'Put the trace on the call and tell me where they are,' officer said and took some officers with him. After a one click her eyes widened. She gave the address to the officers with a warning and told the chief the same thing.

'I got a call and there is a woman screaming. I put a trace on it and gave the address to a patrol when I checked the number. It's Susumu Hiwatari's number,' she knew he was wanted child abuser and involved with drugs.

' _What?! Get more officers there. If it's his wife screaming, she might be giving birth!'_ Dickenson ordered. She did what she was told and called the hospital as well. It was an hour away and they hoped they would get there ins time. She kept the line open and continued listening what was happening there. They couldn't miss anything.

* * *

-With Kai-

She was screaming louder and louder when Jack had arrived. Yelling was sending shivers through Kai's spine because of Susumu's threat but if he knew human's body enough, police would be might be there before she had given birth. Then the door shut open and Susumu came with heavy steps. He grabbed Kai's hair and pulled him up.

'Ready to die boy? Now that Jack is taking care of her, I have time to kill you,' Susumu put Kai on the chair and strapped his hands down.

'Since you are a whore, you are going to like this,' Susumu smirked and pulled out a big tube. He grabbed Kai's chin and pinched his mouth open. Kai gagged as tube was pushed into his throat.

'Now, now. You have sucked a cock. This will be easy,' Susumu kept watched Kai's throat bulge. After a few more inches he stopped and strapped it down. Kai watched him open a handle and water started to fill his stomach. Kai twisted as his stomach bulged next. After a while he started to look like a pregnant woman.

Kai felt like he was about to burst. Water started to even spill from his mouth. He was too full.

' _No! No!'_ Kai thought as his vision started to blur and eyes roll back on his head. He had begun to choke after water went in his lungs. How? Water had filled his stomach, esophagus and mouth. When Kai tried to breathe water went in his trachea and lungs.

Susumu leaned closer smiling, 'You were very nice slave. Too bad it has to end like this. I would have liked to have someone use you inside out but you were too used get a fun out of that.'

Kai couldn't hear him. He was trashing widely for air even though his stomach hurt.

'Susumu?' Jack called out.

'Yes,' Susumu straightened up.

'It's done,' he smiled.

'Yeah? What gender?' Susumu stepped closer.

'A girl,' Jack answered, 'She has to rest now but otherwise, everything is fine.'

'Excellent,' Susumu said and glanced back at Kai. His trashing had slowed down but he was still trying to struggle free.

'Would you do me a favor Jack?' Susumu asked.

'After he's dead, I hide his body?' Jack asked.

'You know me too well. Can you do that?'

'Of course,' Jack sat down on the couch. He and Susumu continued watching boy's movements slow down every minute. He looked like there were triplets within his stomach. He was slumped on the chair and wet. Water had started to come out of his nose as well.

'How long it takes him to suffocate? This is fun but it's getting boring,' Susumu sighed.

'Usually two minutes but he might get a few breathes of air there but he won't survive long,' Jack ensured.

Kai had tears on his eyes as he felt his body shutting down. He didn't hear police burst through the door and yell everyone go on the ground.

'Hey! Kai! Let's take that out,' one of them said and shut the water. They started to pull the tube out. Immediately Kai heaved and water came out of his mouth like a water wall. He felt shackles leave his limbs and stomach go flat. He panted deeply as he was put on his side and covered with a jacket.

'It's alright Kai. You are safe now,' police officer ensured. Kai's eyes gazed around and saw woman officer held a baby. Susumu, Jack and Katherine were on handcuffs and pushed out of the door. After seeing that, Kai closed his eyes happily and relaxed after many months.

* * *

-With Ray-

After his father parked the car Ray run inside the hospital. There was chief Dickenson already with other cops. Next Ray spotted the doctor.

'Hey? How is he?' Ray asked without a breath.

'He has bruises and cuts but otherwise he's fine, physically. We don't know what kind of state his mind is until he wakes up. They kept him in constant hunger, Kai is seriously underweight. They had also put a tube in his throat and almost drowned him with it. He also was, basically naked when police found him. He had only panties which were too small… We are now waiting for him to wake up,' doctor explained.

'What about the baby?' Ray's father asked.

'She's been taken care of also. She's healthy,' was the answer.

'How did you find him?' Ray asked.

'Someone called the emergency number but no one spoke. Then they heard screaming and it was going to be checked. It was then noticed whose number it was. We didn't expect to find Kai there but lucky we did and ended his nightmare, for now,' Dickenson said, 'I can guess that Kai was the one who called since phone's screen was hidden and it was muted that they couldn't hear emergency officer speaking.'

'Now we have his parents and their friend in custody. After Kai is healthy enough we have to ask him questions what happened the last nine months. And also he's needs to be in court to testify against them,' Dickenson informed, 'Would you tell him that?'

'Of course Sir,' Ray said.

'Call me Stanley or Dickenson. There is no need for "Sir",' Dickenson smiled. They said farewell and searched for Kai's hospital room. Ray saw Kai who slept calmly.

'Do remember to come home,' father said to Ray who sat down beside Kai's bed.

'Of course. I come when they throw me out,' Ray smiled. He was relieved they were found and Kai would be safe now. Even his little sister would have a good life if they kept her away from Susumu and Katherine.

'Fine. I'll bring you food when I come from work,' he said and stroked Ray's shoulder before leaving. Ray turned back to Kai.

' _You finally look like you can sleep without keeping the guard up,'_ Ray noticed. There would be a one thing between him and freedom from those bastards, the court.

' _I hope Kai will go through it and this. He has to. He's way too strong to give up,'_ Ray convinced himself.

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

Kai felt calm when he started opening his eyes. Everything was bright and he saw black hair.

'Kai?' he heard voice call out. In few minutes his vision cleared out and recognized Ray with a very worried look.

' _Hi,'_ Kai mouthed. He didn't have strength to raise his hands.

'Hi. You called the police, didn't you?' Ray chuckled. Kai nodded.

'I knew it. I didn't give up. I believed you would be found and that you would survive this.'

' _Thanks,'_ Kai mouthed out again.

'Chief Dickenson asked me to tell you that once you are well enough, they come ask you some question from these past months. Then you would have to go the court too,' Ray explained. Kai tried to sit up and Kai helped him lean against the headboard and pillow.

' **It's fine. I expected that would happen anyway,'** Kai used sign language this time. He did drop his hands down. They felt like a ton.

'Okay. I tell Dickenson what you said. Then we have to just wait for you to get better,' Ray said and left outside to make call. There were phones on the wall. That way smartphones wouldn't disturb hospital equipment.

Kai sighed and relaxed against the pillow. He would have to ask Dickenson about accuses of selling drugs when they come ask questions.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it :) I did._

 _Do review :D_


	15. Last Questioning, Court And New Family

_Here you go! The last chapter. I hope you didn't drop of the plot but this ended like this. At the moment there won't be sequel, but it might changes :D_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 15: Last Questioning, Court And New Family

-With Kai After A Week-

Kai was finally allowed to leave but his first destination was the police station. Ray and his parents were also with him. Police wanted to ask all of them a few questions.

Within an hour Ray and his parents were done with questions and now it was Kai's turn. Like the last time Kai sat down but this time there was a translator.

'Are you ready to answer some questions?' chief asked sitting down.

' **I have to do it eventually,'** Kai replied.

'Alright. Let's start from the day when you were at the airport. What happened?'

' **I was going to a vacation with Ray and his parents when I was called over by Ray's parents. They brought me to some guards and I learned that there was a warrant of me… I was accused selling drugs.'**

'Okay. Anonymous caller told us that you had started selling drugs. In truth, I don't believe it but my boss ordered me to make warrant. I tried to reason with him and check the caller first since they weren't concrete proof of it but…' Dickenson was clearly trying to apologize.

' **It's fine. Next thing I knew was a crash and I was pulled out and taken to another car.'**

'What happened after that?'

' **I was tied up and bag was put over my head. I didn't know where we were but… when bag was pulled off, I saw my parents. They were very angry.'**

'They took your clothes off?' Dickenson asked.

' **Yeah. Kept a chain on my ankles and forced me to wear very irreverent girl panties. They used me as a slave. I had to clean everything with a toothbrush.'**

'For nine months?'

' **Yeah. When Mom went to labor, tube was pushed into my throat that I would have drowned.'**

'Did you hear what they were going do to your… body?'

' **Dad asked Jack to take care of it.'**

'Jack? The third man we arrested?'

' **Yes. They are friends apparently.'**

'One last question from us. Do you have any idea who would accuse you selling drugs?'

' **No other than my parents.'**

'Okay. We are tracing the caller ID. You can leave now. Court will start tomorrow and since you are over fifteen, you have to be there,' Dickenson said.

' **Fine,'** Kai nodded. He was met with Ray when he was outside.

'Court starts… at 10am. We won't have much time to relax before we have to go to sleep.' Just as Kai nodded Ray's mother stepped forward.

'I… want to apologize. I was overreacting. I'm so sorry,' she said. Her eyes were on the floor.

' **It's fine. I'm used to it… I mean, when I was always told that I'm lying,'** Kai said.

'I knew how you were treated. That's why I feel horrible what I said to you. Even if you were selling drugs, I should have offered to help you but I did the exact opposite,' she said.

' **I said "it's fine". Forget about it,'** Kai repeated and turned to the door. He didn't like when people repeated things. Ray ran after Kai with his parents closely behind.

* * *

-Next Morning-

Kai wanted to be at school and it said much. He was standing at courthouse and felt nauseous. Ray touched Kai's shoulder.

'It's going to be fine. Just don't hide anything. I didn't remember to ask you this yesterday but have you heard of the baby?' Ray asked. Kai shook his head.

'She is going to stay at the hospital during the court. I thought you wanted to know that,' Ray said. Kai shrugged his shoulders and was about to go in when he noticed Tyson and others running towards them.

'What are you guys doing here?' Ray asked.

'We want to support you. We should be able to go inside too but if not, we will be with you in spirit,' Tyson said. Ray turned to Kai smiling.

' **Thanks,** ' Kai smiled happily. He had gotten true friends. Next, they all went inside and glanced around and saw a big room full of different officials.

'Kai Hiwatari?' voice called out. Kai turned and saw a man in a suit coming to him.

'This might come unnoticed but I'm your lawyer. You can call me Ben,' he introduced himself. Kai shook his hand and kept gazing him.

'Your friends will sit behind you but you have to sit with me,' Ben explained. Kai answered by moving his eyes to the brown doors. Behind those doors was his path to freedom.

'Ready?' Ray asked and interrupted his thoughts.

' **Yes,'** Kai answered confidently. He followed Ben inside and sat behind a desk next to him. Ben had a black file which he put in front of them. Kai turned slightly around and watched Ray sat down with his family. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary were there too.

Kai heard a door open and saw his parents walk in with handcuffs. Jack was there too. After they had sat down, judge came in, sat down and started the court.

'Defendants are Susumu and Katherine Hiwatari along with Jack Thompson. Susumu Hiwatari is accused of child abuse, drug abuse, kidnapping, attempted murder and torture. Katherine Hiwatari is accused of child abuse, assisted child abuse and kidnapping. Jack Thompson is accused of assistance in attempted murder. Victim in this case is Susumu's and Katherine own son,' female judge stated. Ben stood up.

'I will call my client to the stand. Kai Hiwatari's vocal chords were cut off. That's why we have a translator since he uses sign language,' he informed.

'Thank you,' judge said. Ben nodded Kai to stand up and leaded him to a chair next to judge. Ben asked Kai to raise his right hand up.

'Do you swear you speak the truth?' Ben asked. Kai nodded and it started. Talking to Ben was much easier to than Susumu's lawyer. He was asking complicated questions.

'They send you a Strict Academy. Is that right?' lawyer named Nick asked. Kai nodded with a blank face.

'Why? You were previously homeschooled,' Nick asked.

' _I knew it,'_ Kai sighed.

' **They wanted me to learn respect towards them.'**

'So, you didn't show them respect before?' Nick narrowed his eyes.

' **No matter what I did, it was always wrong and I was hit or locked inside. Honestly, I didn't want to show respect towards people who would hurt me anyway.'**

'Out of interest, would things been different if you had shown respect?' Nick asked.

'Objection! That's not important,' Ben stated. Judge watched them.

'Allowed. Lawyer Nick, stay on topic,' judge said.

'Of course,' Nick bowed.

'Anymore questions?' she asked. Kai watched Nick for a while before he nodded.

'You had warrant. You were accused selling drugs. Have you?' Nick asked.

' **I have never sold drugs. I hate them.'**

'So, you are saying accuses are wrong?'

' **Yes.** ' Nick nodded and excused himself before sitting back down. After telling over and over again what his parents had done Kai was allowed to sit back down. Then his father was called out.

'Do you deny these accusations?' Ben asked. Susumu had his eyes closed and he kept his hand on his laps.

'No… I don't. Do you think I'm stupid? Only a moron would say no when he's caught red-handed,' Susumu's voice was as cold as always. Kai gulped and tried to stop himself turning away or from running. Susumu was smart and _knew_ when to give up. He knew that there was no way out but he didn't look even a bit nervous or even angry. He was cocky and it pissed Kai off.

'What was your plan then? You have a newborn baby girl,' Ben asked.

'I think you know it already,' Susumu smirked, 'I planned to kill the runt and raise her to be a much better person.'

'Like starting again?' Ben watched Susumu. He got pissed off every time he was on these kinds of cases, where parents didn't care of their children.

'You could say that. He was a huge disappointment and we wanted a replacement.' Susumu's words send shivers of anger to everyone's spine.

'Did you cut Kai's vocal chords off?' Ben asked next.

'I did and before you ask why, It was a punishment. He disobeyed my direct orders and I showed him what happens when you don't do what I say,' Susumu kept his tough act up. Ben was asking done questions and Nick didn't have anything. Especially, if Susumu admitted his crimes. He changed places with Katherine who moved away from Jack's way.

Kai hold back his tears and showed his own tough guy act. His parents were really insane. If they wanted to raise their new child, shouldn't they deny everything?

'Has jury make their decision?' judge asked.

'Yes. Susumu Hiwatari, Katherine Hiwatari and Jack Thompson are guilty. Susumu get a life sentence along with his wife. Jack goes for jail for 10 years. And also, they will lose the custody of both of their children.'

'Who will raise them?' judge asked.

'Kai Hiwatari and his younger sister, who hasn't gotten a name yet, will be placed into an orphanage.' Kai's eyes widened to that. He had forgotten all about it.

'Excuse me!' Kai recognized Ray's voice.

'Do you have an objection?' judge asked.

'Well… kind of. I'm his friend and Kai has been living with us,' Ray glanced at his parents who nodded smiling, 'Can Kai and his sister come live with us?' Judge moved her gaze to jury.

'If your parents' adopts them. They need a guardian.'

'We will,' Ray's mother stood up. Kai watched Ray shocked who gave him an ensuring smile.

'That's decided then. Kon's will write adoption papers and get custody of Hiwatari's children,' judge gave the last verdict.

* * *

-Outside-

' **Ray! Why you…'** Kai started.

'I know you don't want to live with bunch of strangers and I wanted to,' Ray answered as Tyson and others came.

'That's awesome Kai! Ray's going to be your step brother… or something!' Tyson cheered.

' **I know. It feels weird,'** Kai said.

'You will get used to it. He's very stubborn sometimes,' Max smiled and Ray poked on the forehead.

'Don't get too excited,' he said. Everyone laughed as Ray's parent's came back.

'Ready to go?' father asked.

'Yeah. See you later,' Ray said and waved to others as they sat went to their car, sat down and headed towards the hospital.

'Do you want to change your last name, Kai?' Ray's father asked. Kai thought for a while.

' **No. I have to live with it.'**

'It's your decision. We will let you name your sister. I think you deserve it,' mother said.

' **Thanks,'** Kai replied. In fifteen minutes they were at the hospital and met up with a doctor and a nurse who held the baby.

'Here you go,' nurse gave her to new mother's arms.

'Do you have a name for her?' Ray asked.

' **Let's go to church. I'm still thinking it,'** with that they left. Kai thought very seriously when they drove all way to the church. In there, Kai had made up his mind.

'Do you have a name in mind?' elderly priest asked.

' **Yeah,'** Kai nodded and wrote it down, Katie Kon.

'Kon? Why would you keep your last name but want to give Kon to her?' Ray asked.

' **She will get a great family. She doesn't need carry Hiwatari's name and when she goes to school, if there is people who know, she might be left alone more easily and get more friends, you know.'**

'You think way too deeply. To let you know, I called cops on the headmaster as well,' Ray whispered.

' **What?!'**

'The school has way too hard punishments, like strangling. Lee told me that they had strangled him once but I kept quiet because he asked me to,' Ray answered.

' **They did it to me too when I didn't want to give them Susumu's phone number,'** Kai revealed.

'That's okay then. We might or might not get a new headmaster. But who accused you of selling drugs?' Ray asked. Priest waited calmly as the family spoke.

'Didn't they tell you?' Ray's father asked.

'No,' Ray said.

'When you were talking with Tyson and others, officer came to us and told us that they traced the phone number and found the person.'

' **Who was it?'** Kai asked. Since Ray's father didn't understand sign language, Ray translated.

'Theodore Hutton.

'What?! Our physical education teacher! What the hell?!' Ray cursed.

'No cursing Ray,' Ray's mother ordered.

'Seriously?' Ray repeated. Kai was shocked but somehow it didn't surprise him.

' **Was it my father?'** Kai asked.

'Yeah. Jury added paying the cops and the teacher for your father's sentence and Theodore will spend some time in jail as well. But anyway, is Katie Kon your final decision?' he asked.

' _What a bastard,'_ Kai thought before answering, **'Yes.'**

'Alright then,' priest smiled, did his stuff which Kai didn't understand at all and gave the baby back to Ray's mother.

'Hello, Katie Kon,' she smiled and stroked her hair.

'I hope you don't plan hiding this from her. It's quiet clear that we aren't her real parents,' she asked Kai.

' **No. When she's old enough and asks about it herself,'** Kai agreed.

'But not too late. If she's in our age and learns the truth, she will be angry. When she understands about family relationships, we tell her,' Ray added.

'Alright. Let's go then have a small party. We have new children,' she said.

' **Don't treat me like a baby though. I'm not that young,'** Kai asked.

'I will spoil you but you will have the same rules as Ray, like a normal family. You can call us mother and father,' she said. Kai nodded and let out a smile. This was his change to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

'I think you should hold her,' Ray said. Before Kai could protest, mother put her into Kai's arms. He did see his parents' faces but she was smiling.

' _You are the innocent one. I will make sure you have better childhood than me,'_ Kai decided. They left back home and the new beginning began. They had a bright future.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this :D My next goal is to complete the Conflict In Roayl Family-story. Let's see there  
_


End file.
